


Fantasies and other surprises

by MoulinRouge2510



Category: Dawson's Creek, Joey Potter - Fandom, Pacey Witter - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoulinRouge2510/pseuds/MoulinRouge2510
Summary: This is set after Gails wedding, Joey chosen Pacey and Jen wasn’t sick nor did she have Amy.Pacey lives in Capeside and has his own restaurant. Joey works as an editor in New York and the couple see each other at weekends. The long-distance relationship works and the first anniversary is coming up.I am only playing with the characters, they are not mine and are the property of Kevin Williamson and WB.My stories are erotic, kinky and graphic for everyone's enjoyment. Because I live for smut. 😁Only 18+ welcome
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. I never written nor posted stories online before. I was inspired after re-watching the show and reading some fan-fiction. Constructive criticism is very much welcome.
> 
> My story is based on Joey’s fantasy she told Pacey while they were locked in K-Mart in episode 6.15 Castaways 
> 
> Joey: When you and I were on the boat... I used to dream that we'd be cast away somewhere. You know, your... standard tropical island with the white sand beaches and... giant stars overhead. We'd wear no clothes, and we'd...splash in the surf all day. And then at night... the moon would be this... well, this giant thing. And it was always full.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

They have been together for a year now and he couldn’t be happier. Their long distance relationship isn’t easy but works out pretty well and today wasn’t just the Friday she would come to Capeside to be with him for a long weekend but also their 1st anniversary of being Joey and Pacey the happy in love couple who make it work. 

‚You are a lucky bastard‘ he smiled to himself standing in front of his bathroom mirror getting ready for his drive to Capeside train station where she would arrive in around an hour. The thought about his girl made him feel light headed and gave him electric shivers that went straight down his groin. He looked down and could see his dick standing in excitement. But there was no time for that, first stops where the florist by the harbour and Capeside‘s fine jewellers. One last look in the mirror to ensure he didn’t miss a smudge of shaving cream on his face and his hair sat in place before he turned around grabbing his keys and went out the door. 

It was barely 9am and the sun was already warm standing high in a cloudless blue sky. The air smelled of seaweed and sand coming from the dunes with the birds chirping in the trees. He went around to his Ford Explorer and looked at the beach, breathing in the fresh air. Three years ago the Dudley‘s passed away and Pacey didn’t hesitate to buy their beach house. While the winters are long and cold just as they are around everywhere in Massachusetts he thought Capeside is the most beautiful place on earth in summer when the weather is like this. 

Pacey checked the weather forecast for weeks and this weekend was perfect. He couldn’t stop smiling all the way to the florist and greeted one of the delivery drivers once he parked his car and run over to help the man handling big buckets of Magnolia, Echinacea, Roses, Poppies, Water Lillies, Day Lillies and Pale Grass Pink Orchids. 

‚Hey Rob, let me give you a hand‚ he said taking two of the buckets from the struggling man’s arm, nodding at him.  
‚Oh thank you Pacey, these flowers don’t look heavy but they certainly are and I am not getting younger‘ Rob said wiping off a thin layer of sweat he felt forming on his forehead.  
‚Ah man, you are still as chirpy and not a day older than 45, are you not?‘ Pacey said with a wide grin. ‚Well add another decade to it and you are about right!‘ Rob chuckled returning a friendly smile. 

‚Ohh before i forget. Your flowers are ready!’ Rob said. 

‘Ohh brilliant timing. That’s why I am here. Thank you!’

Ten minutes later, Pacey left the shop with his wildflower garland made of blue false indigo, bowmen‘s root and peach leaved bluebells. He asked for seasonal wild flowers and the arrangement couldn’t be prettier. 

The jewellers was just up the road, 2 traffic lights and 5 minutes away and he suddenly felt very nervous.  
This was the tricky part he wanted to get right out of all things. He knew how he wanted to propose to the girl who stole his heart. It usually is Dawson’s expertise to do the fluff and romantic stuff, Pacey did lack in this department a little he thought so he took Jen with him a fortnight ago to show her the ring he selected for Joey. 

‚What do you think, Lindley?‘ he bit his lip, nervous as hell, hoping it wouldn’t be too bad. 

Jen stared at the open black velvet box with the tiny yellow pear shaped moissanite diamond in the platinum ring base he picked, bedded on a satin cushion. The ring wasn’t pretentious but simple despite the yellow colour of the stone. He knows Joey doesn’t like gaudy things, keeps it elegant and classy and he respected that, ok who is he kidding? he thought. Joe‘s disgust for trashy things and the want to be authentic and real was adorable and sexy as hell. 

A sigh escaped Jen’s mouth and than there was a long pause. 

‚Uh oh, that bad, Lindley?‘ he asked suddenly his throat terribly dry, not sure if he wanted to get a response from his dear blonde friend next to him. Jen also liked being real and true at all times and usually he admired her for that but today he hopes she’s gentle on him. 

Jen looked at him and back down to the glass counter where Hilary the sales assistant placed the ring for them to view and her face was not showing any sort of emotion, in fact she looked blank or was it shock?  
His heart sunk. 

‚Listen...Jen...there is still time, I can return it and you...YOU are a women of many tastes, you can help me making the RIGHT decision!‘ He felt frantic, his palms were sweating as he took her reaction as a sign, that this ring was a terrible pick. 

She finally looked up at him and her face lid up. 

‚Oh my god...Pace....this is the most BEAUTIFUL (overpriced) ring I have ever seen. Joey truly is a lucky girl!‘ Her voice trembled a little as the emotion kicked in and she hugged him tightly ‚You did well, Witter!

‘ I wonder...‚

What’s that? He asked, breaking their embrace, looking at her happily but confused raising a brow. 

‚Does this ring come in a set with earrings? If so I’ll take them!‘ Jen said with a giggle. Pacey laughed at that remark and lightly slapped her shoulder. 

‘Ouch, Witter!!!’  
He kissed her head and logged his arm through hers leaving the shop after he paid his deposit. 

At the train station the clock just outside the station tower read 9:58am. 

‘Great two more minutes, I am not late’, Pacey thought. 

He quickly checked the arrival table on the monitor and was glad that the train was on time before he made his short way to the platform. 

With that he heard the chuffing sound of a fast train approaching the platform slowing down until it came to a noisy halt. 

Passenger‘s got off the train, restricting his view, so he tiptoed and bend his neck. It took him a few moments before he saw her. His heart pounded fast in his chest. It was only a few days ago that they’ve been together but his body reacted like he hasn’t seen her for weeks, months or even years. She stepped off the train, holding onto a small beige hard shell travel trolley with her right hand. She wore a tie front puff sleeve midi dress in light blue with matching hairband holding her hair in a ponytail and white leather sandals with low block heel. Each movement made the dress show off her long silky tanned legs. She still hasn’t spotted him, looking from left to right, a puzzled look on her face that made her mouth pout. 

Ohh those lips he thought. He could tell she didn’t bother with make up, only a little bit of mascara, a little rogue to make her cheeks glow peachy and a colourless chapstick is all she would use, still she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on and he was glad she finally grown in confidence to see herself not just as a too tall woman with long limbs and feels comfortable in her skin. The tie front of her dress was open a little and he could faintly guess where her chest bone would turn into the bulge of her breasts. His heart skipped another beat and he manoeuvred the best he could into her direction without being seen. She fumbled on the zipper of her trolley standing with her bare back to him. 

He reached for her waist while his other hand went to her neck placing little kisses onto the bare skin underneath her hairline. ‘Hello gorgeous!’

‘Mmmm’ was the only vocabulary escaping her lips. She leaned into him, eyes closed and smiling her big smile that drove him insane.  
He felt her ass rotating and grinding into his hard bulge ‘Ahhh, Pace happy to see me?’ and suddenly his khaki shorts felt way too tight. His hands holding onto her arms for stability he whispered into her ear, nibbling her lobe and finally resting his chin on her shoulder ‘Ohh Jo, you have no idea. I wouldn’t like anything more than to pull up that fabric of your dress and take you right here, right now giving by passengers a show of their life-time.‘

With that he swirled her around and let her fall into his arms, looking deeply in her dark brown eyes. ‘God I missed you, Potter!’ ‘I missed you so much, my sweetheart!’ she whispered back. There it was. Just like that he was on fire. She licked her lips. Her way of saying that she is ready to be kissed. He never needed an invitation to place his lips on hers but this little habit of hers turned him on nonetheless. Their lips met and she opened just a little to let him in. He darted his tongue around her full mouth, stifling her moan by dancing with her tongue tip. She opened her mouth wider and he took all of her tongue, sucking on it, releasing her and sucking her tip once again, breaking free for air.

‘Let me take you home, before Doug gets send here for sexual assault in public!’ 

Um, yeah probably not a good idea to be stars of Capeside’s Breaking News as ‘horny couple set off at train station!’ she said with an amused wink at him. 

They went for a quick early lunch at the ice house before heading arm in arm to his beach house. 

Oh my god, Pace you really went trough with it? 

She gestured at the outdoor shower in the garden as soon as they arrived. This is so cool. 

It’s not just cool but also practical in the summer after a long shift in the restaurant. Here let me demonstrate it to you. 

The shower head was attached to the white wooden panels of the outside facade from his living room, hanging baskets for toiletries, soaps, hair care, sponges and even a back rub were secured next to it and two big yellow towels occupied two of the four metal hooks. The floor was tiled with small mosaic stones in shades of blue, green and teal and an anti slip finish. A rounded wet room bench was placed for extra support during showering. 

The shower area was secluded by it’s own 8 ft. garden fence made of thick hazel hurdle woven wattle with bushy leafy planters in front of it for privacy. Their was no ceiling but Joey noticed a handle at the side and a large panel on top. 

‘What’s that for?’ she wondered. 

Ohh this is for chillier evenings to keep the rain out. He turned the handle and a retractable yellow thick shade pulled out. 

This looks just like...

...the sail of True Love? he finished her sentence, smiling at her. Yes, Joey it’s the same material I used for True Love since it’s weather resistance and I like to feel being out of sea while having a shower outside. He smirked. 

I understand Pace, once a Captain always a Captain. She chuckled. 

I haven’t used it yet as it just got finished two days ago. But the water is on...here...step back, I’ll show you! 

Joey stepped back and he turned the shower on. Warm water splashed from the shower head. He was about to turn the shower off but Joey laid her hand on his. 

‘Leave it on Pace!’

She unfastened her sandals, slipped them off and untied her hairband. 

It took him a moment to register what she was doing. He closed the gate and she came towards him, started to unbutton his shirt looking him straight in his eyes.

‘I want to shower with you and feel you!’

He lost his voice and was only able to mumble ‘God Joey, this is one of my fantasies of us!’ 

‘I know it’s mine, too’ she replied. 

She yanked his dark grey shirt off his shoulders and placed it on one of the free hooks. 

His chest hairs stood in anticipation as she began licking his right nipple over to his left, making them stand. 

His breathing was now fast and he desperately needed her out of her dress. She suckled on his now hard nipples and he was able to free her arms from the dress, letting it slip to the floor. She stepped out off the dress and tossed it to the side while opening the zipper of his khakis, pulling the waistband down together with his boxers. 

A quick ‚Ahhh‘ escaped him.

He stood naked in front of her and she let out a high pitched sigh. He was so handsome, his broad shoulders and wide chest, defined long legs and his glory of dark pubic hair and big cock standing to his attention solid for her. Just looking at him sends shivers down her spine to her centre. His size used to concern her but now she just feels all tingly inside looking at him, knowing how good he feels and what electric shocks she experiences when his full length fills her. 

Pacey went out of his shorts, kicked off his flip flops and pulled her closer with his hands by the slim line of her thin thong and freed her from the last shed of material that was between them. She reached for his cock and held him tight, kissing his slightly open mouth. He returned the kiss, moaning in her mouth meeting her dancing tongue with his. ‘Mmmm Joey...I love it when you are in this mood, mmm....ahhhh....don’t stop.‘ Pacey was now fully under the shower, her hands rubbing up and down his shaft, his balls hard and heavy. 

I need to taste you, Pace. 

‚I won’t last, Jo‘

‚Than don’t, sweetheart!‘ Joey sat herself on the bench and pulled his skin to expose his juicy cherry. Slowly she went down his length as much as her mouth could take, her tongue sucking on the throbbing top, licking up and down his vein, increasing the speed.

Ahhh...Fuck...Jo!!

His hands got lost in her now wet hair, watching her moving mouth on him. He needed to focus on something else to not burst right there and than. She felt him edging in her mouth, droplets of his salty pre-cum making her vagina quiver. Cupping his full sack, she released his length to take his hard marbles in, licking and sucking on the crinkly skin. 

‘Jo, I am so close.’

This was the best foreplay. She was so wet and wanted him to shoot but couldn’t decide where she wanted it. 

She opened her legs as wide as she could.  
Her vagina was on full display, her lips open to show her meaty flesh and her erect clit standing out like a flower bud. Her breath was pitchy, her eyes heavy with lust. She started moving her index and middle finger around her clit, masturbating with swift and fast movements. 

Jo, you are everybody’s wet dream. You are so gorgeous. He was wanking his cock hard, looking at her prominent hard bud, kissed her, watched her touching herself, her nipples equally beautiful and erect. This view was all he needed and with a long ‘ahhh Jo, my sweet giiiiirllll, ahhhh’ he finally exploded, his load hitting her hard on her open center. She used his juices to rub herself, hissing at the feeling that build in her. He could see her ecstasy, still panting he went down, his nose touching her soft folds so juicy and inviting like a piece of fruit. He inhaled her smell mixing with his juices and flickered his tongue out founding her hard clit, his fingers replacing hers, he entered her slowly, not letting go off her clit to than lick up and down her slit. ‘Ahhh, Pacey, Yes...there...YEEES...faster, fuck me harder.’

God, what went into her? His cock hardening again, he moved her around and she rested her knees with her ass in the air. Her hard nipples were standing up and her breasts were bouncing, he shoved his hot length in one fast thrust and she cried out ‘Yes, Pace, oh god yes, take me. Don’t hold back. I need it!’ He thrust in and out, hard and forceful, each stroke making her reach closer to the edge. Come for me baby, he said now holding onto her tits, pulling her nipples, thrusting harder like there was no tomorrow. She was now shrieking 

ahhh...

ohhh....

God.... yes.....yes....

ahhhh...FUCK....I...uhh...ohhh...fuck....Pace....yes

He felt her walls tightening around him....she came like a tornado and with her last quiver, he pushed into her one last time, releasing his hot fluid, collapsing onto her back, trying to fetch his breath. 

She was a hot mess...giggling...

‘Pace?’

‘Yes, Jo?’

‘Let’s take a shower now.’ 

With that he pulled her up, squirting the almond and milk shower gel on the sponge, starting on soaping her arms and shoulders, with a smirk on his lips he said huskily.

‘Your wish is my command, my sweet sexy kitten!’ 

And just like that her nipples lifted up again. Her not breaking his gaze responded with a wide sheepish smile 

‘Ohh boy!’ 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Sex Fantasies and other surprises...Pacey taking Joey out to an deserted island to make her fantasy come true and to pop her the question. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is pure fiction to honour the brilliant Dawson’s Creek world, no profit made by this. 
> 
> It’s smutty and sexy with a nude Joey and Pacey living their own little Blue lagoon fantasy.

Bacon....she smelled bacon and eggs.

Joey woke up to her favourite smell and stretched her arms and legs yawning.

She looked around the spacious bedroom of her boyfriend. There was the big shabby chick duck egg painted wardrobe with large mirror, a matching desk, his grey wooden king size bed with large padded bed footstool and small cream coffee tables as side boards with wicker basket storage. His decor was nautical and reminded her of being out on sea. A wooden boat wheel decorated the wall over the bed and a big old brass compass was hanging over the desk with an vintage framed map of Capeside/Cape Cod. The ceiling was covered in old faded fisherman’s net and finished off Pacey’s bedroom theme, making this room so cozy.  
The only slightly modern feature in this room were the fluffy white rugs next to and in front of the bed. Everything was intentional second hand or made out of nautical materials to give the room an authentic look.

The walls are painted in cream and delicate duck egg and two big windows gave the most breathtaking view of the beach and the sea in the distance.

Today was their 1st anniversary and it smells like a great start of the day.

Joey went over to her case and took out her silk blue cami set. She rarely wears anything so smooth or special but the silk feels good on her skin and she wants to look good for him. Joey looks in the mirror and smiles at her reflection. The camisole is very sexy showing her back and shoulder blades and is only tied together on fine black lace spaghetti string with matching satin and lace tight shorts not leaving much to anyone’s imagination. She brushed her teeth, gargled some mouthwash, washed her face and hands and finally sprayed some of her vanilla body mist on her hair and wrists. She pulled up her hair into a lazy bun and walked down the staircase to the kitchen.

‘Good Morning!’ she said leaning at the doorframe smiling at Pacey who was busy flipping some pancakes. Pacey was fully dressed in black tee with low v-neck and black khaki shorts. She adored him. The outfit was very simple but shown his sexy features. She admired his calves, butt, arms, strong shoulders and his slightly curly hair for a little longer, feeling very warm in her core before her eyes went over to the table.

The table was set with rashers of bacon, eggs, warm toast, fresh fruit, orange juice, coffee and a plain glass vase holding daylilies, lavender and yarrow. It looked gorgeous.

‘Did you arrange all of this?‘ She asked in awe going over to the vase to smell the lavender.

‘Yes, Potter. I played a little Mary Poppins while you were asleep.’ He chuckled and turned around ‘Good Morning Baby! he said, his eyes now wide open. He almost dropped the pan and placed it quickly on the wooden board next to the sink.  
He was walking towards Joey with a wide grin that went from his right to left ear. ‘Who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?’

She put her arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss:

‘I left her in NY and brought carefree Joey along, I hope you don’t mind?’

A playful frown appeared on her face and he smoothed it away with his hands, cupping her cheeks while looking into her eyes, brushing his lips at hers.

‘No, Not at all. I want carefree Joey to stay! Did you sleep well?’

Pacey’s hands wandered to her back circling up her neck.

‘Like a rock!’ She breathed, leaving her mouth open.

He closed that little space with his mouth taking hers, searching for her tongue to suck and dance that sweet little tango. Joey moaned standing on her toes, gripped his wavy hair, not ready to break away yet and sucked on his lower lip, feeling his erection at her stomach.

‘Joey, oh Joey. He nestled with the string of her shorts. ‚If you keep going on like this, I can guarantee you, those cute little shorts of yours will not survive today and I WILL HAVE to take you on the table next to the bacon!’

She let off his mouth, giggling ‘That sounds delicious Pace but I rather eat first. I am starving.

Happy Anniversary Jo! I love you. Let’s eat.

Happy Anniversary, Pace. I love you, too.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead ‘I’ll have a surprise for you later!’

There is more? She couldn’t hold back her excitement.

Joey was on her 3rd plate stuffing her face with pieces of mango and bacon.

They talked about each other’s week, their work and enjoyed their breakfast together.

‘Mmmmm, Pace you are amazing. This breakfast is better than words!’

‘Well, Potter...you can always make it up to me. You know I am cheap!’ he winked at her. But first let me fill the dish washer. Can you be ready in an hour please? We are going on a trip!’

‘Eeek. I love our trips, Pace.’ Is there anything I need to bring?

‘No, I got this darling.’ His grin turned into a huge smile that let lose all butterflies in her tummy and it took all her self-control to not jump him.

‘Ok, be right back.’

Joey took her handbag and checked it’s contents to ensure that his gift was still in there. She also packed her sun blocker, her shades, tooth brush, vanilla mist spray, travel toiletries and tossed her teal coloured lace bra and waist knickers she discovered in Paris years ago after breaking up with Eddie.

She dressed in the same knickers in dark purple, looked over to her bra but could not be bothered and slipped into a white cross back soft cotton midi dress, pulled it up over her naked chest and put on her sandals.

Because it was already hot, she used a thin vanilla filigree hair claw to hold her hair up.

‘Done!’ Pacey thought with his eyes hoovering over the kitchen work tops and table, not wanting to have missed a dirty spot on his cleaning mission. Happy with himself, he went into his study to get his black leather sports bag he packed days ago with his belongings he needed for the trip. He opened the small compartment inside the bag and saw the black velvet case. A smile crossed his face. The cooler with the flower garland was already in the car. He took his car keys, padded his shorts’ side pockets and found the silk scarf. Ahh good.

With a quick look on his watch he went to the bedroom looking for Joey.

‘Jo, let’s go, baby! Time is t-i-c-k...

Whoa...The sight of her made his mouth water.

Her ditching the bra and wearing bare back tops and dresses was certainly something he loved since their 1st voyage out on sea.

White always looked great on her and he will never complain about her newfound love on dressing in silky materials and light fabrics that crinkled on her body tightly, showing off many of her beautiful features. He stared at her back, shoulders and neck. He was like any other guy who easily gets turned on by a nice pair of tits, long legs or the shape of an ass but he always felt very aroused by imagining trailing his hands from her neck to her shoulders down her spine, feeling her body becoming one big electric filled organ he loved to play.

He suddenly felt being 16 again.

It was only a few weeks before the  
grand opening of the Potters B&B.

He remembered driving them to the store to get more paint and she wore blue oversized denim overall and a white tank top, her hair covered with a red headband and tiny marks of dried paint lingering on her forehead, neck and tip of her nose. With her scarf dangling down her  
slim neck and holding her coat she studied the colour chart for the right number and started to scan the shelves for it. That’s when it hit him like a wet towel. He always thought she was pretty, but her always being annoyed and aggressive towards him usually killed any affectionate thought crossing his mind in its tracks within seconds.

That all changed in 11th grade at this exact moment in the store, watching her focussing on the task.

He wondered if her neck felt as silky as it looked and what a moan would sound like coming out of her mouth if he kissed such silkiness of so called neck. Her voice suddenly didn’t sound annoying to him anymore and listening to her gave him shivers in all the right places.

‘Hey Witter, do you mind helping or do you want to take roots? Earth to Paceyyyy!!!’

‘What’s that, Potter? he felt puzzled. Ohh sure.  
What are we looking for again?’

‘Paint, Pacey, you know that liquid-y stuff that looks like melted ice cream but isn’t recommended to be digested?’

‘I know that, he blurted out,’ snapping Bessies scrabbled note out of her hands. ‘Goose Down? What kind of name for paint is that?’ He questioned amused.’  
‘Here, let’s go for ‘Just Walnut’, that sounds better and is also just a shade of grey, he suggested’, holding out the buckets.

No, Pace we can’t. Bessie demands ‘goose down’. Let’s ask if they have some more stored in the back.’ She spotted a friendly looking male assistant with grey moustache and glasses filling the shelf with painting equipment such as duck tape and paint brushes and walked up to him.

He remembered having to excuse himself to the bathroom of the store to get rid of his erection watching and fantasising about her, which led to her giving him lectures about wasting her time, she’d never would get back and could have used on studying for an upcoming History test, rolling her eyes at him in her annoyance. On that evening her outburst of argument in the car all the way back to Bessies made him all hot and bothered. He had many moments wanting to put her over his lap spanking her before but it was never in any sensual way. That night he dreamed about spanking Joey in the most pleasurable way and had his first wank over her.

He felt transformed back in this state while watching her fiddling with her hair looking frustrated.

‘‘What’s wrong?’ She asked. ‘It is my hair, I know. It’s not cooperating with me and keeps falling out of the claw!’

He stepped behind her and smiled through the mirror at her, gently kissing the right side of her neck and caressing her left free shoulder.

‘Mmmm, that’s nice!’ She shivered.

‘May I?’

He took the hair accessory she held out to him and secured the claw in her hair. Two strands had escaped and he brushed those out of her face, tugging them behind her ears.

‘You are so beautiful, Josephine Potter, his voice husky and his tone layered with love.’

She still had moments where she doubts herself but she always believed him. Another trade of Pacey Witter that makes him the perfect man. He always told truth and honesty, never held back no matter the consequences. She knows today that this was one of the main reasons she chose him over Dawson. The other boy in her life could be very hurtful and bitter. Pacey was always honest, never mocked her, never wanted her to be someone she wasn’t.

They hold each other for another few seconds and than started to place their bags in the car. He also had crates of beverages (including water, coke, a few beers and rum) in the boot.

Once they sat in the car he took the black silk scarf out of his pockets to Joey’s amusement. ‘Are you kidnapping me, Witter?’

‘Do you want to be kidnapped, Potter?’ he shot right back at her.

‘Maybe!?’ she laughed.

Ohh you wanna play, Potter? Let’s play.

Ohh...how she loved their banter, especially since the sexual tension went into a full on sexual relationship with no secrecy involved and no holding back, just blind understanding what they want and need from each other.

He blindfolded her, secured her seatbelt and gave her quick little kisses that made her burst into a laugh fit.

They passed the high street with the shops and drove past the promenade to the docks.

Pacey parked the car at the car park by the waterfront.

He could have driven straight to the Waterfront as it wasn’t far from his house but he didn’t want her to guess where they are heading, so he was taking a longer route.

She squealed with excitement when he turned off the engine.

‘Leave the blindfold on, Jo! I come around and get you!’

‘Ohhh uhhh, alright, Pace!’

He raced from the drivers seat around to the passengers seat, pulling open the door. She held out her right arm and he took her hand lifting her out of the car.

‘Wait here, I just get the bags. It’s not far.’ he said.

Kay...Joey obliges, still smiling. She smelled the sea and did hear the seagulls, so she was guessing that they must be at the beach.

Fully loaded juggling their bags and the coolers he went back to Joey, asking her to hold onto his arm tightly. Slowly they walked down the docks until he demanded her to stop.  
Joey’s belly was full of butterflies, still wearing her blindfold, she knew they were walking on the docks. She walked them all her life and could tell as soon as she stood on the first wooden panel.

At their destination he placed the coolers and bags on the ground.

‘Are you ready, Jo?’

‘Yesssss!!!’ she almost screamed. That made him laugh out loud. He loved it when she got excited like a little girl standing in front of a candy shop.

With one gentle motion he took the blindfold off her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose holding her hands.

‘Open your eyes, Jo!’ he whispered.

She looked at a shiny white giant of a boat with beige sails and dark deck.

‘OMG, I knewwwww it!’ You take me out on a boat. I love it Pacey, thank you!!! Don’t tell me she is yours?’

‘No, she is a rental for this weekend, Joey! But I hope I can afford this LADY one day as her owner is looking to put her up for sale sometime next year. Clive, the owner, is a regular customer at the restaurant and he made me a good offer. I made a deposit on her already to secure her and hopefully by next summer she’s ours. Isn’t she just perfect? This boat is a Hylas 56, over 55 inches long. ‘True Love’ was around 26 inches long, so you get the idea.’

Ours? She asked surprised.

‘Yes Jo, what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine. I am truly and fully committed to you and me, Jo. One day we will sail on this boat across the seven seas with our children Lucas, Rose and Violet and find rare treasure. A-R-R-R.’

‘Lucas, Rose and Violet?’ She chuckled.

‘Sure, Potter. You and I have perfect genes. I wouldn’t waste that knowledge for the world. We can of course debate on names and name our eldest if she’s a girl Lily-Rose.’His eyes turned soft and he gave her a warm smile.

‘I’d love that Pacey!’ she returned, placing her hand in his. Her heart bursting with deep love for the man next to her.

‘Ok, Joey are you ready? The biggest surprise is yet to come.’

‘There is more?’

‘You keep saying that a lot lately’, Jo.

‘Well, it just shows I still haven’t figured you out yet!’ Joey sticking her tongue out at him.

‘You still keep awing me, Witter.’

‘I don’t intend to ever stop that, Potter. You are my girl, remember?’

She sealed that with a kiss. He earned it.

He climbed up the ladder and she passed the bags and coolers to him one after the other. Once he was sure, all was on deck, he looked at her, beaming.  
She holds up her hand asking her favourite question ‘Permission to come aboard?’

‘Permission ALWAYS granted!’ He took her hand and placed a kiss on it before he helped her up the boat.

‘Pacey, I love you! This is the perfect 1st anniversary surprise I could have imagined. Thank You!’

Pacey’s heart swell at her words. He succeeded. She was truly happy and he could tell.

‘Be right back Jo. I just need to get the drinks from the car!’

He sped down the ladder and she waved after him.

She went down the cabin and a sense of feeling ‘homesick’ came over her. She missed ‘True Love’ and just realised how much she really missed the time they sailed off into the sunset.

The interior and space on this boat was insane. There was a seating/eating area with small kitchen leading to two further with doors secluded areas to left and right. It had a little fridge holding essentials: milk, eggs, butter, water and some fruit. A box of musli and cereal standing on the counter and slices of bread were in the freezer to keep fresh.

The left door led to the small shower basin with toilet and sink while the the bedroom was behind the right door. It had two big double mattresses and some storage compartments.

She spotted a bikini on one of the mattresses he must have bought for her. It was a simple but modern white crossover bralette top with hipster bottoms in wild flower design. Next to it was a simple wide straw hat and a white lace overthrow.

He thought about absolutely everything. A smile went across her lips.

She took off her dress and slipped into the bikini. She wore her shades and climbed back up on deck.

‘Hola, chica Bonita!’ Pacey whistles, looking Joey up and down. ‘You look hot, if I may say so, Jo!’

‘Thanks Pace, I don’t know how you do it but it fits perfectly.’ She swirled around, laughing.

‚Ahhh Jo.‘ He whispered, pulling her close, caressing her buttocks and kissing her naked shoulder.

‘I sneaked over to Bessie who still had a bikini of yours lying around...he explained and I just risked it that the measurements were still the same. I know you girls have growing to do drawIng a female chest silhouette in the air.’

‘In your dreams, Silly!’

‚Oh c’mon you love me, Potter.‘  
‚You bug me, Witter.‘ He placed his arms around her and gave her a sloppy kiss.

‚Ugh, Paceyyyy. She chuckles. You are such a perv!‘

‚Josephine Potter calls me a perv! Yessss, creepy boyfriend status accomplished.‘

Both bursting out into laughter.

‚Okay Potter, enough banter. Let’s get out of here.‘

‚Aye aye Captain’, she shouted, grinning at him.

Joey helped rigging the boat getting it ready to sail. Pacey went behind the boat wheel steering this baby out to sea. Joey stood next to him taking in the smell, the warm sun, view and the vastness of the ocean. Capeside was slowly disappearing out of sight.

‚Where are we heading, Pacey? Please tell me, pleaseeee!’ She begged.  
‚Where is your patience, Josephine Potter?‘  
I will tell you soon, very soon!

Pouting like a toddler in disapproval, she gave up ‘OK!’ and disappeared in the cabin.

Pacey put on his shades and studied the map, looked up in the sky and was pleased to see that there was no cloud as far as eyes could see. Life was good, he smiled. He was happy. Joey was wearing her straw hat and brought up two bottles of cold water, kissed his head and placed his bottle on the little bench next to him.

‘You need to stay hydrated, Pace.  
I am going for a little sun bathing!’

‚Ok, baby. Have fun.’ He replied.

She smiled at him and walked over to the padded lounger chairs and began to apply sun blocker. She was glad that the lounger came with installed shade. The midday sun was burning ten times stronger on open sea and the wind was still, a perfect recipe to burn like a lobster, she knew just too well. She looked around and noticed that they where far out on the ocean already with no other soul in sight. She stood up and pulled her bikini top over her head and laid it on the second lounger next to her. She squirted a generous amount of the white liquid on her flat hand and rubbed the sticky cream on her belly, breasts, neck and face. A scent of coconut filling the air.

Pacey pulled down his shades. Did she just take off her top? Suddenly feeling the bulge in his pants. This was one of the most erotic things he’s ever seen her doing apart from her masturbating in front of him in the shower yesterday. Oh god she’s rubbing the cream on her tits, ohh fuck he thought that looks like his cum on her, his erection now on full noticeable porn movie display.  
He steadied the vessel’s speed and switched to automatic compass course to let autopilot taking over for a bit. According to his calculation with the wind being that still, they would sail at least another 2 hours until their destination.

With swift fast movements he headed into Joey’s direction who was entranced reading Dan Brown‘s Da Vinci Code, lying on the lounger. He cleared his throat ‚Good book, Joey?‘

‚Shouldn’t you be manoeuvring the boat, P-a-c..? Oh my god?‘ She sounded shocked but couldn’t hide the lust flickering in her eyes. His hard cock was twitching and her vagina started to tingle immediately. Little electric waves went trough her. She tried to play it cool.

‚You are STANDING in the sun, Witter.‘

‚Oh really, Potter?‘ He grinned, rubbing his erection. ‚And what are you going to do about it?‘  
He challenged her.

The feeling in her most sensitive area was getting stronger. She pulled her bikini briefs down, just enough so he could see the silhouette of her mound and pretended not to see him stroking his length by getting back to her book.

‘Jo, sweet Jo!’

He went on his knees, placing his hands on her thighs, massaging the insides, stroking her deeper and deeper.

She tried to stifle her moan by clearing her throat but failed miserably as he could smell her arousal.

He went further down until he reached her feet, massaging her toes, counting down to five and took her right big toe in his mouth, sucking and licking, nibbling around the ball of her foot, down her arch to her heel up to her ankle. He repeated his massage on her left foot.

Joey was panting, her breathing sped up rapidly and her chest quivered. This was the reaction he was hoping to get from her, he longed for. Her book slipped off her hand and hit the ground with a dull sound. Her eyes were closed.

‚How does that feel Jo?‘ He asked.

His hands snaked along her inner thighs followed by tiny kisses.

‘Mmmm, it feels so g-o-o-d, a-h-h-h Pace!’

She opened her legs, the material of her bikini bottoms shifting, exposing more of her flesh, his nose now reaching just below her bean and gave her a soft blow.

‚A-h-h-h Pace, you make me feel alive. P-l-e-a-s-e....‘

Her pretence of casualness, long gone, she lifted her ass up and he pulled down her bikini bottom freeing her legs from the now juicy garment.

‚Look at me, Joey. I will eat you now but want you to watch me taking every inch of you with my mouth. I will slurp you out like mussels after cracking your shell.‘

She opened her hazel eyes, a deep fire burning in them now, licking her lips. She propped herself up on her arms, a thin layer of sweat running down her throat through her cleavage.  
He pulled down his shorts and freed his erection and started to rub up and down his length with his right hand, his mouth just above her center.  
Joey grabbed his head, lifted her legs to give him more access and pushed him down. He licked her in the same motion as he rubbed his cock up and down.

‚Ahhhh yes Pace!‘

His left hand caressed up her belly button to her left tit, squeezing and stroking her round flesh, making her nipple stand in its perfection. He swung her legs over his shoulder gripping her waist, pulling her even closer with his tongue now fully lost in her moist folds, fucking her slit, grinding her walls and sucking her swollen lips.

She moaned his name over and over, purred and hissed like a cat.

‚Pace, I...‘

‚Yes Jo, I know, let go!‘  
‚Ahhh, I think I need to pee, Pace?!‘

That took him by surprise but he didn’t even care. He kept sucking, exploring her as deep as his tongue would reach, let off his throbbing cock to use both hands, holding her in place, wanting her to come.

‘Jo, Jo, Joey, let go, come for me, babyyyy!‘

‚Ahh Pace, I can’t hold it, I need...ahhhhh...‘  
He felt her orgasm, her walls and muscles contracting. A sudden wave of sweet nectar splashing out of her, squirting into his mouth like a waterfall.

Oh my god...this women...is perfection. He couldn’t take it all but drank as much as he could fetch with a good amount dropping down his chin, watching her riding out her orgasm.

Once her final quiver faded and she was breathing normal again, he softly laid her legs back on the lounger, smiling at her. He took his shirt off and wiped her juices off his face and chest.

He took off his shorts and climbed on top of her, Mmmm...she chuckled when their eyes met. She was embarrassed he could tell but something in her has changed....a grown confidence of knowing what power she had over him. The urge to run away from him, forever broken. He knew there and than, that she finally came to the conclusion that he was hers and she was his and no Dawson nor Eddie or god knows who or what would ever change that. They completed each other in every way, emotionally and sexually.

‚Joey, I love you so much!‘ he said over and over.

She wrapped her arms around his smooth bottom, lightly caressing the hairs on his backbone feeling his stiffness, took hold of him, and without warning pushed his member in her wet core. There were no words, just moans, their foreheads pressed together, they moved in unison, focussing on each other’s breath, nibbling, kissing and licking whatever shred of skin they could caress. He went over the edge, releasing in her in one final stroke ‚Jo my wonderful Jo, this is for you!’

He rested his head on her chest for a while and she caressed his hair, happy and close to doze off. He lazily turned his head to look at the ocean and saw a shadow of land in the distance.

Suddenly wide awake, he jumped off Joey and rushed into his shorts. ‚Shit...no no...no‘

‘What’s wrong? Are we sinking?’ Joey asked confused, alarmed.

‘What? No, but I better pivot turn this boat!‘ He ran to the helm and started to manoeuvre the bow across until he had the bow forward facing and the island appeared in front of them.

She could see the island and it’s sandy beach.

Her eyes lit up, excited but wondering ‘Where are we Pacey?’

‘Abnecotants Island’. It’s a tiny unpopulated gem, I found out about a few years ago. Can you believe it? There is still deserted Islands like this close to home, Joey?’

‘YOU BOUGHT US AN ISLAND, Pacey?’ Her heart skipped a beat.

‚No, Joey, I hired it for this weekend.‘ He smirked happy about her reaction.

‘Pacey Witter, you are unbelievable’.

She was still naked and didn’t even attempt to get into her bikini. This weekend will be FINE, just fine, he thought with a wide grin on his face.

Within 30 minutes they arrived at the island and docked the boat.

The shore was white and the water crystal clear.

Joey felt a bit unsure when Pacey hold out his hand to get off the boat with her. She’s been nude for most of their trip on the boat and felt a new found freedom she hasn’t ever experienced before. It felt good, no better than good, she felt free, herself, not wanting to hide anymore. The sensation of butterflies and warm tingle took over her again and she now truly understood the meaning of happiness.

‚Pace, is this save? I mean are we really alone?‘

Pacey also fully nude now heard the uncertainty in her voice. ‚Joey I can ensure you, there is nobody here. Remember, when I told you about Clive who owns the boat?‘

‚Yes?‘ She said not sure where this was heading.

Pacey went on ‚Clive is a super rich investor who owns a yacht club near Boston and also happened to be one of the top clients of Liddell’s stockbroker. We kept in touch after my plight at the firm and he vouched for me at the bank a couple of years ago helping me into self employment and that’s how I started to build my own restaurant. He’s a business partner but most importantly he’s a really good friend. He also owns this island.‘

‘Ohh, I had no idea.’ Joey said.

He went on smiling ‘My restaurant is flourishing, Joey...this year is my 3rd year I made it into the black numbers and got a reasonable profit out of it.  
People finally trust in me. I was able to pay Dawson back in full six months ago and you are back in my life and this time I have a good feeling about us. I think I made it, Jo‘

‘I am so proud of you, Pacey!’ You grown into this wonderful man and I can’t imagine my life without you.‘ She took his hand and they walked quietly along the pier. At the beach she saw what she only could describe as a camp fire area, a large gazebo and some sort of a hut.

‚What is this sound? Can you hear that Pace?‘

Behind palm trees, she found a trail.  
Pacey followed her lead, his gaze wandering to her buttocks and every step of her made his cock ache. Her thighs quivered as she walked further and he could see her lips rubbing together. She turned around and her long hair was falling in thick strands over her shoulder. She smiled at him, definitely knowing the affect she had on him.

‚Ohh Pace...LOOK, bananas.‘ She took a bunch and handed him some over.

‘I am starving’, she said matter of factly, peeling her second banana and taking a large sip from their water bottle they carried along. The path continued into a wide passage and the splashing grew louder.

‚Oh my god...Pacey look!!!‘ Joey pointed her index finger to a stream that channelled into a narrow hanging gorge and than shot over a drop before plunging into a pool of water.

‚It’s beautiful Joey’, he almost shouted as the water was so noisy.

They placed their belongings on the ground and slipped of their flip flops. ‚Be careful Joey, the rocks can be slippery’, his voice vigilant. He took her hand and they walked along the rocks and climbed their way to the entrance of the waterfall. The burble of the stream was noisy in their ears and they walked through the stream of the cool water holding hands, watching it flow.

‘I feel like Emmeline and you are my Richard.’ Joey said happily, wiping off the water that run down her face.

‘Who?’ Pacey joked.

‘ The Blue Lagoon, Pacey.’ It’s a movie from the 80‘s about two children shipwrecked on an tropical Island. Brooke Shields stars in it and it was quite controversial because...she broke her sentence...blushing....

‘Because?’ He asked (knowing very well where this was about to go from seeing her blushing like that and of course he heard about the movie with a 15 year old Brooke Shields discovering the other sex...but he wants to hear it from her.)

‘Well, Emmeline and Richard had to survive and it was only them, no adults, they were nude all the time and...’

‘And what, Jo?’ He was closing the space between them.

‘Tell me!’ he said huskily, rubbing her chin with his thump.

‘They touched each other she said, brushing her hands up his arms...and kissed...’

‘Oh yeah?’ His voice full of desire, focussing on her lips as she spoke.

Joey wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair before moving over his strong muscles. She kissed him. Her mouth was pressing on his lips, her tongue eagerly asking to enter and collide with his.  
His breath came in small bursts now.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His legs moved them out of the waterfall and he slowly lowered down with her on his lap in a sitting position, finding support by leaning against a flat rock. She shifted her weight and eased her grip just enough for him to move her over his dick.

He cut through her flesh like a knife goes through melted butter and made her cry out loud, their moans echoing through the air. Her pussy was slick and sticky and his tongue played with her ears, sucked her neck and darted down the gap where her collarbone parted.

He was close but wanted it to last so he slowed down and paused his pelvis looking at her. She was the most beautiful in his arms like this. Her wet hair caressing his shoulders, her eyes were closed, her forehead creased into concentration, her lips swollen and her cheeks glowing, her weight on his cock was by far one of his favourite things and he wished they could be joined like that forever. Joey was grinding his cock, while he hold still and let her plunge on him the way she needed it.

‘Pacey, A-H-H....’ he felt her orgasm milking him and started to move with her to match her speed.

‘Jo, FUCK, you feel so good! I come, baby!’ He pulled on her hair, holding onto it as his sperm was filling her with a final stroke.  
Totally exhausted she collapsed on him, sweaty and sticky.

A few moments later she was lying on the cold stone with her head in his lap. He was stroking her hair, randomly holding a strand of her locks up to his nose, inhaling her scent.

‘Pacey?‘ She looked at him.  
‚Yes, Jo?‘ He smiled back at her.

‚Thank you for making my fantasy come true. I can’t believe you made all this happen. This weekend is a dream I don’t want to end. I wished we could stay, be naked all day every day, make love endlessly under the stars, sail the seas...‘

‚That sounds good to me, he said.‘ Only problem there is..

‚What’s that?‘ She wanted to know, her hand reaching up his face...

‚I don’t think walking around with a permanent boner is healthy’ he smirked, playfully kissing her hand.

They had a quick rinse in the water and went back to the beach where Pacey prepared some wood for the fire. They decided to stay on the beach for their dinner. Potatoes were cooking in a pan filled with sea water and some long beans. Fresh fish he easily caught from the narrow clear water pool by the lower stream where grilling over the fire pit.

‚Be right back, Jo.‘

He sprinted to the boat and brought back some drinks, paper plates, forks and a knife, a wooden board and some plastic bags.

Joey found more bananas and even a mango.

‚Here Joey, it’s getting a bit windy’ She was disappointed that he wore his shorts again but put her arms and head through the throw-over he hold out for her. She used the wooden board, cutting her fruits and placed it on a large stone she found useful as a table.

Pacey took the fish from the fire and started cutting it behind the gills along the head to the backbone, to pull out the fishbone with one swift movement. He placed the fish next to the fruit on the wooden board and drizzled some juice over it.

‚This smells and looks delicious, Pace. I just need to use the toilet on the boat and freshen up. Will only take a few minutes.‘

Joey went to the toilet, washed her hands and face and fetched her handbag and straw hat before she returned back to the beach.

Pacey placed a few plates out on the gazebo floor and lit two big jar candles with some matches and put their shade over to use them as lanterns and set the to each side of the gazebo. Padded cushions were lying on the floor and a light blanket was folded and stored at the back. Blossoms that came loose from the flower garland were spread over the floor.

‚Ohhh Pace, I think I am in heaven.‘ He didn’t hear her return in his busy actions.

She looked over from the food to the candles and cushions and rested her eyes on the purple and lilac blossoms. This was all so romantic.

They ate their food, and watched the sunset together, looking out on the ocean. Joey sat down between his legs after they finished eating, leaned at his chest and let out a happy sigh.

He rubbed her arms, crawled slightly away to get the flower garland.

What’s t-h..?

She couldn’t finish the question as he spun her around so that she was looking at him. He placed the flower garland on her head, his fingers stroking her cheeks. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, that now tried to burst out of his chest and he was sure she could hear his fast heart rate.

Her teeth nibbled on her lower lip. He could tell she was nervous but she didn’t say a word. She smiled warmly at him and let him talk.

Jo, he began...around 8 years ago after four long months, wanting you, you jumped on ‚True Love’ to sail the ocean with me. You gave me the best summer of my life. We went through ups and downs to being nothing to each other at all for a while BUT truth is I never stopped loving you.’

He cleared his throat.

‘I think I can’t ever not love you, Jo. I look at you and see my future, I see us. I don’t ever want to be without you anymore. You are the woman I want to wake up to every morning, the woman I want to make love to every day, the woman I want to have children with...’

‘Lucas, Lily-Rose and Violet’ she smiled.

‘Yes!’ He laughed now, glad she took some of the nervous tension of him by saying that.

Still holding her hand over his chest he emerged the velvet case from his pocket.

‘Oh my god, her voice shivering, her lips trembling as he let go of her hand to flip the box open.

‘Josephine Lynn Potter, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do!’ Will you marry me?’

Tears filling her eyes and broke free, running down her cheeks.

‘Pace, I wanted to say ‘Yes’ after you put this flower garland on my head. All I see when I look at you is LOVE. The answer is ‘Yes, I want to marry you, Pacey!‘

She smiled, tears of joy still streaming down her face.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it over her left ring finger. A huge smile on his face, a tear escaped his right eye.

‘Ohh Pace, it’s beautiful. I love the yellow sparkle. It’s absolutely perfect.’ He pulled her over to him, took her face in both of his hands, kissing her softly, her hands on his hands, laughing at each other.

Once they cleaned up the beach she would sit between his legs again and hold her hand out adoring her ring sighing.

‚This yellow stone is not just a usual diamond Joey,‘ he explained. ‚This is a moissanite, a gemstone originally discovered in a meteor crater.‘

Whoa, that’s so much more special than a diamond, Pace.

He nibbled and kissed at her ear,  
‚Yes Jo, it is. It’s literally a space rock.‘

Ohh she almost forgot.

She stood up so abruptly, that his last kiss hit the air. He chuckled.

‚I got you presents as well.‘

‚You got me a present’, he asked excited?

‚Plural, Pacey. I got you two actually she smirked. One wasn’t planned but I saw it and had to get it, anyway. And of course I did. It’s our first anniversary.’‘

So she gave him two boxes. One was white and the other was black.

‚Open the black one first, Pacey.‘ She clapped her hands in sheer excitement.

The black box held an Anthrazit tin box with a lid. He took off the lid and saw the watch.  
‚Oh wow, it’s a Tissot 1853 Chronograph Automatic, he bursted out. Jo, how did you know?‘ She took the watch off him and put it over his right wrist, knowing that he was left handed.

‚I went to this awesome watch dealer in Carle Place, NY and said ‚I need a boat compass!‘

‚Pacey burst out in laughter. Haha, you did what, Potter?‘

‚Well I know nothing about that stuff so I looked at around 5 different watches or so and this one whispered to me.‘

‚So, it whispered? What did it say?‘ He asked amused, leaning closer to her face.

‚It whispered your name Pace.‘

‚Ohh really?‘

‚Yes, really. Her face at his ear she whispered: Pacey, take me...‘

She wasn’t able to finish her sentence as his mouth closed hers, kissing her with such passion that she felt like fainting.

He interrupted the kiss and turned his attention to the white box on his lap.

Joey moaned in dissatisfaction at the sudden space he left between them, knowing he watched her every move. She acted like she wasn’t horny and gestured him to open the other box.

Pacey grinned at her and she grinned back.

He opened the box and saw a pair of beautiful Enamel covered sailboat cufflinks on sterling silver finish. The sail was yellow and the bottom  
of the vessel was blue. His heart stopped when he turned them around and read the small engraving in kursiv letters:

‚Our journey began on ‘True Love‘ and I can’t wait to take the world with you! Happy Anniversary, love always, Jo!‘

His eyes welled up. Joey got up and pulled the only piece of clothing she was wearing over her head, holding out her hand. His face wet from crying, he looked up at her beautiful face smiling at him, taking her hand.

‚Come swim with me, Pace!‘

He nodded his head, his heart spilling over with love for her, getting up, following her into the water.

His shorts got lost on the way as they waded into the light waves.

They swam, splashed and played in the water. Closer to the beach when the water reached half of their knees they stopped. The sun was now low in the sky and would soon set. Still holding hands they smiled at each other. Their bodies glowing with the redness of the impending sunset. Without a word, he settled down in front of her and pressed his face into her pubic area.

‚Joey, I want you!‘

‘I want you, too Pacey.’

She lifted one leg and let his head slide under her. His tongue found her tender folds and he tasted her juice. He sucked on her with pleasure and slid a finger into her pussy. She cried out and gasped for air. His tongue was now circling wildly up and down making her bud getting harder with every run of his tongue. His arousal was now throbbing almost painfully. He lifted Joey up, kissed her and laid her on the sand. Her breathing rapid, she turned on her stomach. The waves hit her sensitive nipples, water splashed hard up her thighs and core, making her hotter. Pacey loved seeing her like this, all control gone just full of connected nerves that wanted nothing more than to orgasm. Her arms laid spread out in the sand, her back arched and her ass slightly raised. He lapped some water over her back, and dribbled it along the crack of her ass. He cleaned her pussy and his cock with the water and held his cherry at her slit, rubbing a little.

‘Pace’..., she called his name, begged and pleaded, wanting to feel him inside badly. Finally, she thought as he pushed his length into her, pushing her ass down further, he widened her crack and penetrated her with salty fingers. He was now fucking both holes with quick movements.

‚Ohh Pace, this is...ohh...I can’t take It any more.‘ She came first and shook so hard, that his finger slipped out of her ass.

He released inside her a few minutes later, twirling her around, smiling at her as he heard her pleasing laughter.

‚You know Pacey, I always thought you were good in bed but boy was I wrong.‘

‘You are a sex god.’

‘So, I guess your Blue Lagoon Fantasy worked out ok than, he asked.’

‚No Pacey, not just ok. You and I are Richard and Emmeline.‘

‚I wanna watch that movie with you while making love to you next time, Jo.‘

‚Sounds like a perfect date to me Pace!‘

They washed off the sand and held each other tightly watching the sun disappearing into the horizon with a loud crackle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey has some girl talk with Jen and hires the Blue Lagoon from Capeside Video to watch with Pacey.

Joey walked towards Jen’s two bedroom apartment and rang the bell. ‘Hey, Jen. It’s me, Joey!’

With a beep the door opened and Joey went into the welcoming cool of the building. She took the stairs to the 3rd floor. Jen opened the door before Joey had a chance to knock and beamed at the brunette girl ‘Joey, you look great. Come in. I just made some ice-tea, you want some?’

Joey entered the apartment and shut the door behind her. ‘Sure’ she said and walked down the long corridor. 

‚Wow, Jen your place looks great!‘ Grey and cotton candy pink walls made the space very playful. Pop art posters of Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe blowing pink bubble gum decorated them. Joey hung her thin cardigan over the coat rack and went to the kitchen and sat down in one of the spacious white leather effect chairs at the matching  
dining table. Jen’s kitchen was simple in white with granite effect work tops, a large red fridge and red metro gloss tiles. It’s a bold style Joey would not have picked for herself but gave a pretty good idea on what Jen’s style is. Jen let some ice cubes pop in two large glasses and poured in the tea.  
Once finished she went over to her friend and placed one of the filled glasses in front of Joey and moved with her glas slumping down in a chair opposite of Joey, pulling her legs up. 

‘Okay, Joey, spill. And...I want the rated version with all the saucy details, please!’ Jen smiled devilishly. 

Joey blushed and folded her hands on the table a huge smile playing across her face ‘He proposed to me Jen, I am getting married!’ 

‘Ohh Joey, finally. I am so happy for you!’ Jen leaned over, took Joey’s hands to squeeze them a little. Her eyes found the engagement ring.  
‘Wow, the ring looks gorgeous, Joey!’ Joey proudly holding out her left hand moving her fingers to let the light of the yellow diamond playfully shine and sparkle. ‘I know, I love the ring. You know I am not good with flashy stuff and they do embarrass me mostly but this ring is like it was made for me. It’s sometimes scary how well Pace knows me.’

‘Well, Joey...despite all his funny charm, Pace was always a great listener. I never saw him as the underdog and while I love this man with all his flaws as I do love a dear friend, I get his appeal and the attraction. Goddamned, there was a time in High School were him and I tried just for getting off some steam but that luckily never worked out!’ Jen giggled. ‘Ohh god Jen, I remember.’ Joey laughed, rolling her eyes jokingly. 

‘Yeah Pacey isn’t for me but I am so happy you and him worked out, Jo! Being happy in love suits you very well. Your skin...Jen lightly touched Joey’s elbow, is so soft. You are literally glowing, Joey. It seems like you and Pace had a good time!’ Jen giggled again and slurped on her glas. 

‘Pacey was always a giver you know Jen....not only with his gestures...’ Joey explained. 

‘Yeah, let’s see...Jen interrupted...he basically build Bessie’s B&B, he helped you guys getting the publicity it needed, he bought you a wall, he helped you becoming Principal’s Green supporter in need. Jen grinned....ohh and he sailed across the ocean with you for a summer on a boat HE RESTORED himself...you know Joey, even back than he went out way more than any adult I know to show how much you mean to him.’ 

‘I know....gosh Jen...I love this man so much. I never felt anything so powerful...you know I am quite reserved when it comes to let myself go in regards to... err..you know...Joey blushed...gosh grow a grip Potter, you are talking to Jen. Why are you so shy? she thought to herself. 

...SEX!!! Jen blurted out. It’s OK to talk about it, you know. We need to express ourselves for the masculine species among us to understand us, gosh we need to understand ourselves firstly. So no need to get all shy with me, Jo. So, what exactly happened the past two days, huh? Jen chuckled, an excited flicker in her eyes. 

It was...pause...Joey wanted to find the right word...

ORGASMIC...Joey exclaimed with a large grin. 

Ohh, that good, huh? Jen’s smile went wide and she let out one envious sigh. 

‘Ok, Jen...I know you want details...So he surprised me with a yacht...like a really big one...

We had sex on deck.’

‘Ohh, nice!’ Jen said. 

‘He is so good when it comes to oral, Jen. He knows exactly what to lick or touch in that exact moment, so he went all in with his tongue...’

‘Those are the best licking jobs, Jo...I am jealous, I didn’t have one in around six months...ok, sorry..go on...’ Jen giggled. 

‘So...

Joey continued...

he may have used fingers as well...I felt so full and can’t really recall all of it but I felt like I needed to use the toilet. I told him but he didn’t stop. The feeling grew stronger and that tingly explosion was also building inside of me at the same time. I thought it would rip me apart as it was that intense. I never came so hard and with the orgasm a river of pee escaped me, well I think it was pee but it didn’t smell. It was odd and Pace didn’t seem to mind it, in fact...Joey whispered...he drank it. I was so ashamed but also so turned on seeing Pacey getting wet from me like that and enjoying it.’ Jo looked at Jen, fiddling with her hair nervously, taking a big gulp of her ice-tea. 

OMG, Jo...you devil of a woman. Congratulations, you have SQUIRTED! 

Ohh, really? Jo asked. 

Yes, Joey...I never did during my countless times of sex! It’s not something you usually can control. And it doesn’t happen to many girls despite what porn wants us to believe. 

‚Pacey wasn’t disgusted by it, the quite opposite. He couldn’t get enough of it and his penis was rock solid, we fucked and I felt never so sexy. It was heaven, Jen!‘ Joey smiled, daydreaming! 

‚So he brought me to that island, out in the ocean. It was deserted, well it belongs to Pacey’s billionaire business partner, Joey went on and Pacey hired it...this place was magical with long white sand beaches and a waterfall. We made love again, we ate fish, he fetched and grilled over a fire. He proposed to me on the beach after dinner and we made love for a 3rd time in the water, it was so hot.‘

‚Jen, we were naked the whole time and I felt never so free.‘

‚You are so so lucky!!! Damn, I want a boy who takes me to a deserted beach and live my little Blue Lagoon life with.‘ Jen made a sad face. 

‚That’s exactly what I said to him Jen. I felt like being Brooke Shields. It was so romantic and erotic! Pace is so sexy and romantic and he doesn’t even know it!‘

‘Uff, I gotta go Jen! It’s our last day before I have to get back to NY tomorrow and I promised him to be home by 4pm. Thank you for listening to me. And sorry for...’

‘Nah ah..ah..ah...Joey, don’t ever be sorry for talking to me. I liked our girl talk. Let’s do that again soon, ok? Ohh and congratulations!’ Jen hugged Joey and kissed her cheek. 

‘Thank you Jen, I would love that. You know, Lindley...Joey said warmly, you are my most favourite enemy. I am glad we became friends.’ She kissed Jen back on her cheek before she let go of her. 

‘Dito, Miss Potter soon to be Mrs Witter.’

Both girls laughed and said they good-bye’s.

Joey’s hopes weren’t high but she had to try anyway. She went to the Capeside’s video rental and browsed through the classic romance section. She was thrilled finding the blue lagoon as a new DVD release on the shelf. 

With DVD in hand she went back to Pacey’s beach house and just finished to lit some of the candles in the living room when she heard his keys unlocking the door. 

‘Did someone order food? Delivery is here. He chuckled. He wore black pants and a smart casual red shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He carried paper bags filled with warm plastic containers from the restaurant and a bottle of white wine, he placed on the table. 

‘Hi my handsome fiancée’ Joey wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his back, inhaling his scent. How was your afternoon?’

He turned around and looked at her. She was bare feet and wore blue denim jeans and a simple rosé cami top. He could see the darker skin of her nipples through the cotton of her top. So no bra again, he thought smirking at her. 

‘I missed you! Sorry for rushing out this morning. There was a big mess up with one of the deliveries at the ice house and besides my 2nd man in command we only had 2 graduates until 2pm and they were a little overwhelmed, poor kids.’  
He placed an apologetic kiss on her forehead. 

‘Aww, don’t worry Pace. I had a nice walk by the beach and than strolled over to Jen’s. 

‘Ohh, how’s Lindley?’ he asked. You know she was with me when I got your ring. I needed some female advice and she liked it.’

I see, Joey smiled. Crafty Jen, Joey thought with a hint of a smile, playing all surprised. ‘I am glad she’s around, Pace. I can’t find any reason for not liking her. I was so stupid back than, wasn’t I?’

‘You being in love is and was never stupid, Jo. I get it, Jen gets it. Dawson was the first boy you liked and there is nothing wrong with jealousy.’

‘Yeah I suppose so. I feel guilty for giving Jen shit all the time though even when she clearly wanted us to be friends. I remember at the beginning she told me once that she wants to be my friend and complimented on having nice breasts.’ Joey giggled. 

‘Wait, what? When did Jen see your breasts?’ Pacey’s fingers started to circle her left nipple and earned a moan from her. 

‘Can you remember when we shot Dawson’s first movie and I couldn’t get myself to kiss you?’ 

‘I barely remember Jo, he whispered. You were such a brat back than’ he kissed her neck. 

‘Hey, I wasn’t a brat.’ She slapped his bottom and squeezed his buttocks. ‘I just needed longer to fall for your charm. That’s all. Maybe if you would have kissed my neck first I would have let you kiss me.’ 

He kissed her earlobe and gently suckled it, to return back down to her neck, her breathing ragged now. 

‘Well, blame Dawson’s script Jo. I would have done, if we were shooting a vampire story but he wanted a swamp monster.’ His hands in her hair, he was smiling at her. One of her cami strings fell off her shoulders. She was so divine, he thought. Her eyes were closed and she was panting ,Pace, kiss me!’ 

‘So, you want a kiss now?’

‘Yes! I want your kiss now, sweetheart.’ She fingered at his pants, feeling his erection. 

Pacey pulled her closer, planting kisses on her closed eyelids, her nose, her dimples, sides of her lips and caressed her chin with his thump. His mouth finally found hers, His tongue circling around hers to gently letting him enter. He suckled on her tip tenderly and released her just to embrace and to take her tongue hostage. Their kiss deepened and with their mouths still attached she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his hair.

‚Ahh‘...Joey. He panted, his erection pressing in her stomach...You drive me absolutely insane. I can’t think just feel when I am around you.’

Her hands left his neck and she unbuttoned his shirt, starting little showers of kisses on his collarbone and caressed his chest, playing with his hairs and slightly pinched his nipples. His stiff cock dangling and twitching. 

‘Joey, I need you...NOW!!!’

He pulled her top over her head and pulled down her jeans, his hands yanked her free from her panties. 

‘My beautiful girl’, Pacey panted, pressing his cock at her folds, rubbing up and down. 

‘Pace, OMG...’

He pulled her folds apart and groaned when his tip entered her slightly. 

‘Ahhh...yes, deeper Pace.’ Joey pleaded. 

He pushed in his full length, his mouth on her breasts, sucking and nibbling on her areole around her nipples. With a hearty kiss he found her mouth again and his cock went ...SMACK...in...and...SMACK...out....

‘Joey...fuck...Joey...‘ he bit her lip...and grabbed her arse tight.

,Wait...for me Pace...‘ her hands found his heavy marbles and she pulled on his sack...‘Pacey, yes, faster, fuck me faster...Pacey...yes...ahhh...‘

His thump rubbing her clit, his cock pounding in and out, each thrust bringing him closer to his release....

‚Jo, I don’t know if I can hold it any longer.‘

‚I am so close Pace, just fuck me.‘

He started counting his thrusts in his head...1....thrust...2...thrust...trying not to think about her tight walls wrapping his cock...3...thrust...4...thrust...he was sure his dick throbbing was a big as a donkey’s...5....thrust...6....

He heard her scream....

‚Pace...ohhh god....Pace...yes...I love you....ahhhh...‘

He was sure if she could she would have shattered in his arms.  
He felt her muscles clenching and releasing....7...his white juice shooting with his final thrust. 

Joey and Pacey both catching their breaths, smiling! ‚Joey‘ He said once he found words...I think our food is all soggy and cold now.‘ 

He pulled up his boxers and pants and gave her a sweet kiss....before moving out of her way, washing his hands and checking the food containers on the counter. 

She jumped off the work top, took her top and went to the bathroom to clean up. 

She looked in the mirror, her skin was flushed and her nipples still felt like his mouth was pressing on her skin. Her hand went along her collarbone and trailed down her belly under her belly button to her vagina. She still felt juicy and warm. She noticed her hairgrow was faster now and a soft bush formed the triangle hiding her womanhood. She kinda liked it and Pace didn’t seem to mind. She makes a mental note to ask him later what his preferences are since she couldn’t imagine him being shaved. She loved to grab him there while going down on him. 

Ohh the thought of it made her lips swell up. 

She went to the bedroom to take her jeans off, slipping into a red see-through babydoll. 

Sorry Pace, I just had a quick wash she explained and gestured to her outfit. 

Oh myyyy...he stared at her belly and her thighs and suddenly pulled down his trousers. 

Ok, Jo. I am only fair here. He laid his pants over the couch and pulled a chair back for her to sit. 

Mhmmm...Pace this is delicious she looked down her plate with ravioli and fresh salad.  
Yes, the pesto cream sauce is a guest favourite at the Ice House and gives it a completely different vibe. I just fill them with spinach or mushroom. It’s divine. 

They finished eating and Joey thought, now is a good time.

‚Pace?‘

Yes, he said purring in some more wine into her glass. 

‘On deck of the boat when you licked me, how was that? It wasn’t urine, was it?’ She suddenly felt silly, blurting out that question so directly. 

Pacey pulled out his chair, took his glass and went over to the yellow couch in the living area. He placed his glass on the coaster on the small coffee table next to him. ‚Come here, darling.‘ He tapped his lap and with her glass in hand she went over to him. As soon as she placed her glass next to his, she wrapped her legs around his waist and sat on his lap, her arms around his shoulders and looked deeply in his blue-green eyes. 

He took her chin with his thump and index finger and caressed her lower lip, his voice husky that it made her shiver ‚That wave of water Joey was delicious and so sexy. It wasn’t bitter like urine is but I don’t mind either because everything that comes from you...my sweet darling...and what you give me is the biggest turn on, Jo! I don’t want you to ever question that. Of course if it was uncomfortable for you, I will pull away, next time. I understand and respect that. But Jo, I loved your squirt. It’s incredibly sexy!’ 

He looked in her brown pool of eyes and all her shame washed away. They smiled at each other. 

She kissed him ‚It was wonderful, Pace. You are wonderful! Remember our Blue Lagoon conversation?’

‘Yes, I do.’

You still wanna watch with me. I got it today? 

‘Is fingering allowed while I prostitute my eyes watching 15 year olds screwing the beetle juices out of each other, Potter?’ She lolled over his lap to reach for the remote control. 

‘Yes, I hope to get more out of you than just fingering.’ She laughed.

‘Ohh if that’s so, bring it.’ He slapped her bottom and squeezed her cheeks. At the sound of the film intro he looked up, suddenly paying attention. A big white ship was out on the ocean. 

A ship, Joey...look a ship. I like this already!’ 

Joey rolled her eyes and he smirked at her, she was leaning into his arm, placing her hand in his. 

The first hour has passed and Joey was totally invested into that flick. Well it wasn’t as bad as Pacey assumed. The characters fought their usual teenage angst and want just on a deserted island with only having each other. 

Currently Emmeline was sick by stepping on a venomous stonefish after her feud with Richard who abandoned her. Richard brought her to the other side of the island where she believes god lives and lays her on the altar. He washes and feeds her and she soon gets better. 

‚Ohh this is so erotic, Pace, isn’t it? He watches her chewing on her lip trough heavy lidded eyes. 

‚Yes, Jo. Very much so. Still watching her, he pulled off his boxers, and started to stroke his length. His eyes moving from her belly up to her tits. 

‘Joey, he panted, take off your babydoll. Let me see you. She did as she was told. Standing in front of him she pulled the red lingerie over her head and stood in front of him with one leg on the couch. He bent over and kissed up her legs rubbing her inner thighs, her pussy so close to his lips.’ He pulled her lips apart with his fingers, felt her wetness....

‘Ahh good girl!’....and dived into her slick red open flesh, slurped on her like she was a straw. 

Ahh...Pace....this is so good but I want to taste you too.’ She panted. 

He slowly pulled away and stretched out on the sofa, lying on his back. 

‚Joey, I want you to sit on my face.‘

She crawled on top of him in the opposite direction with her face between his legs. He pulled her closer. ‘Ohh Jo’...he panted...’you look so yummy.’  
With his hands on her ass he started to lick around her outer lips and worked his way to her inner lips up her slit until he found her clit. His mouth was pressing on her sucking and licking. Her juices started flowing and he could hear her moan and gasp. Low pants of ohhh’s and ahh’s filled the room. He entered a finger and fucked her hole, increasing the speed. 

Mmmm...Joey moaned, feeling his cock hard in her hands. With one hand she held onto his pubes and slowly lowered her mouth on him. She went as far as he would fit and circled her tongue up and down his shaft. Soon, she found the prominent vein, she loved to lick and nibble on and trailed her tip of her tongue along and up to his glistening cherry. Her teeth gently pulled on his foreskin and she suckled and licked on the inside of his cherry, swallowed his bitter pre-cum and pushed her tongue in his small slit, holding him steady with her free hand. 

‚Joey...FUCK...Girl.‘

Pacey’s movements became faster and he now pushed two fingers in and out of her with her jelly covered folds while his mouth was glued on her clit. 

Paceyyyy...I...Joey cried...FUCK...

Her slit widened and he could see her meaty tunnel with her pink walls filling with fluid. Mmmm...he drank and gulped...

Ohh sweet baby Jesus...Mother fucking Christ...ahhhh...

Her walls pressed together and a wave of her warm goodness splashed on his chest. ‚Mmmm, ohh...Joey...I love it!‘ 

She held on his super solid cock while pounding on his mouth, twerking and shaking, riding out her orgasm. Another stream escaped her and he dug into her as far as his tongue could reach, slurping. ‘Your turn to come now’, Joey gasped. She climbed down on him and slammed on his cock without any warning, her hips attacking him and rolling over his length until Pacey cried out her name and reached his peak. 

‘Jo, you are incredible. Sex with you is never boring and I don’t ever want us to change. I love you!’ She was back on his lap, he held her close not willing to let her body separate from his just yet...’I need you!’...he covered her shoulders with kisses...I always want you!’...he held her breasts and nibbled on her nipples...’I will always worship you!’...he kissed the gap between her chest...and ‘I always want us to be this open with each other!’ his lips now on her neck. 

Pace...she cried. ‚I will never leave you again, EVER!’

He kissed her and rocked her in his arms with the ending credits of the movie rolling over the television in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> I know my writing is stiff at times as English isn’t my first language. 
> 
> If there is anything you would like me to write about, let me know. 
> 
> I am thinking decision time is approaching in regards to moving in together and maybe a big party to celebrate their engagement will be around the corner, bringing in their families and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey and Joey living their long distance love the best they can. 
> 
> Looking for some advice Pacey turns to his big brother Doug and Joey wants to tell Dawson about her engagement with Pacey but Dawson doesn’t seem to have much time for his longest friend, the girl he calls his soul-mate. 
> 
> This chapter includes also some phone sex kink. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> And thanks again for the ❤️ and Hits.

The train was approaching the platform. Only a handful of people gathered at the edge, ready to board. Some said their goodbye’s and held each other in their arms, including Joey and Pacey. 

He breathed a light kiss on her forehead.

‘Four days Jo...just four days....’ Pacey smoothed her hair, which danced wildly in the wind, brushed a loose strand out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

‘I don’t want to go, Pace, she said.’

‘I know baby, I know!’

Joey looked deep into his eyes and held her breath, trying not to cry. She failed. Tear after tear gathered in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. 

‘Shhhh...Joey...oh Jo!’ 

Pacey wiped her tears away and kissed her salty lips. 

People were now quickly scurrying past them. 

Joey, he said 'You have to go or you'll miss the train’. 

She brushed her cheek against his, gave him a quick, final kiss and turned towards the train. 

‘See you on Friday, Jo. I love you.’

‘Yes, Friday Pace! I love you too!’ 

She smiled bravely, pulled along her trolley and finally boarded the train. 

Pacey watched her walking through the aisles of the train. She caught an empty seat, sat down and waved at him, a faint smile forming on her lips. The train's final warning whistle sounded and the doors closed with a loud thump. His heart beat was as fast as if it wanted to burst out of his chest to follow her, his hand running through his hair. He cleared his throat, the feeling of emptiness overcoming him. The train left Capeside and disappeared into the distance.

He turned towards the exit and walked to the car park. His composure gone, once he sat in the car, it was him, who was crying. 

Pacey's shift wasn't until 12 o'clock and it was just quarter past ten. 

He parked his car in front of Doug's and Jack's driveway. He saw that Jack's red sports car wasn't there, remembering that it was Monday and Jack was at Capeside High. But Doug's police car was in its usual parking spot. Good, he thought, at least Doug is home. 

The relationship between Pacey and his big brother had improved a lot, thanks to Jack. The police officer was almost tolerable and less irritating since he lived his gay life openly. His wisdom about life had also increased and Pacey was no longer patronisingly ridiculed as a little brother or the black sheep in the family. Doug was happy and Pacey liked that.

Pacey entered the porch to the front door and knocked four times... knock knock...knock knock. 

‘Hey Pace, another midday shift?’

‘Yep!’ said Pacey. 

'Just had the last cup of coffee, but won’t mind a fresh pot!' invited Doug. ‘Knock yourself out. She's all yours.’

‘She? Your coffee machine has a gender?’

‘Of course, your kitchen utensils don't?  
Let me introduce to you: Barbara.’ Doug pointed to the anthracite coffee maker. 

‘Barbara? As in Streisand?’

‘Don't tell me, big brother. Your toaster and fridge are called Liza and Bette?’ Pacey shook his head, clearly amused. 

‘Yeah, yeah, go ahead and make fun, little brother’, Douglas said in mock insult. 

‘What brings you to me?’ Doug asked as Pacey filled their coffee cups’ 

'It's lonely at home without Joey, Doug. It drives me crazy. Saying goodbye every weekend drags, man’

'Yeah, you've been hanging around like that for...how long now? Twelf months? There's got to be a solution. Long distance love is exciting at first but the next step is long overdue for you two' Doug explained and went on

‘Put your money where your mouth is. Move to NY or Joey comes back to the Cape. Hire a general manager and distribute the duties, appoint a second chef in the ice house’

‘I proposed and she said yes’, beamed Pacey. 

Doug playfully punched Pacey in the side and put him in a headlock 'Wow, well done. Pacey.’ He patted Pacey on the shoulder, clearly proud of his little brother. Doug cleared his throat and wiped his nose with the palm of his hand. 

Could Pacey detect a glimmer of emotion in Doug's face. Was Doug touched? 

Pacey couldn't help his sneer. 

‘I'll talk to Joey next weekend when I am in New York. I don't want to be separated from her anymore and finally want to wake up next to her every morning. Thanks Doug, you've been a great help!’

‘But please find another hobby, big brother. Naming kitchen appliances is lame and not really manly! What's Jack gonna think of you?’

‘Hey’, shouted Doug after Pacey. ‘Next time, rinse out your coffee mug, it'll stain.’

Pacey rolled his eyes and grinned. He threw himself behind the wheel and sped off to the left towards the restaurant.

‘Hi Miss Potter, how was your weekend?’ the blonde girl greeted her boss.

‘Very well, Kelly. Thank you for asking. How was yours?’

‘Oh, my boyfriend went on a bender and I had a cosy movie night with my best friend. We discovered the TV show 'The Creek' and binged the first twelve episodes, it’s so addictive. And that boy Petey is so cute’ the 18 year old swooned. 

‘I see! I may have heard about it.’ Joey inwardly swaggered with pride at her childhood friend, Dawson Leery. 

‘Okay Kelly...what does my schedule look like for today?’

‘Ohh, yeah...new manuscript by err...Cornelia Funk...no...wait...Kelly was fiddling with her sticky notes...Funke...'Inkheart'. It's on your desk.’

Ahhh, yes, German children's book author...incredible successful, Joey remembered. 

‘Very well. Anything else?’

‘Yes, Kelly said. Two missed messages from Dawson L-E-E-R-Y’...Kelly's eyes widened as it dawned on her...’Wait...THE Dawson Leery, Creator of 'The Creek', you know him?’ she fanned herself.

Joey laughed. 

‘Mr Leery and I grew up together.’ She winked at her. 

Kelly couldn't believe it. 

‘Kelly?’

‘Yes, Ma’am?’

‘I'll be at lunch around 12.30am. Did Mr Leery leave a number? ‘

‘Ohh, just a moment...she flicked through her Filofax. 

‘No, he just said film set!’...Oh my god...

‘Thank you! I'll call him around noon.’  
Oh Kelly?

‘Yes, Miss Potter?’

‘Coffee please, black, one sugar. ‘

‘Coming right up.’ Kelly disappeared into the small office kitchen.

Whew...Joey took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. 

12 chapters and about 30,000 words later, her eyes were tired. 

It was 12 o'clock. She dialled his number.

‘Hey Pace, sweetheart. It's me. Sorry I missed you. Get back to me as soon as you get off work. I love you and I miss you.’

She went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge. Kelly sat in her usual spot by the window, headphones in her ears, reading her Teen Vogue with an apple in her hand.

Back in the office, her watch showed 12:05.

She ate her salad and checked her emails...35 work-related emails and 117 spam. Hallelujah, welcome to the 21st century. 

She picked up the phone a 2nd time and dialled the number for the film studio block. 

‘Hey Mr Leery‘... said one of the many assistants.

‘There’s a call for you.’

‘Who is it?’ Dawson asked, looking up from his seat. 

‚A guy named Joey‘ said the assistant. Dawson smiled, ‚put HER through.‘ The young man blushed and disappeared. 

‚Hey, Jo! How are you?‘

‚Hi Dawson. Whew, my eyes are falling out and I think I'm developing a serious book-band allergy, but otherwise it couldn't be better.‘

‚How's life under the palm trees and the pursuit of fame?‘ Joey chuckled. 

‚Ohh, it's all great Jo. We're working on the third season of 'The Creek' and we're back in the top 5 for Teen Choice nominations. It really couldn't be better!‘ Dawson said proudly. 

‚Ohh, how wonderful! I'm so proud of you. You're living your dream. When is the award ceremony?‘

‚In 3 months Jo, it's still a little way off. I'll send you and Pace some invitations as soon as I get hold of them.‘

‚Oh, yes, please. There's no way I'm missing this.‘

‚Ohh, Joey... Shit... I gotta go. My day's just getting started and it’s madness around here.‘ He sighted... ‚As usual.‘

‚Dawson?‘

‚Yes, Joey?‘

‚I miss you!‘

'Ditto'. 

‚We'll talk later, okay?‘. Hey or text me and I'll get back to you. Bye!‘

‚Yeah, all right, I will.‘  
‚Bye, Dawson.‘

But the line was already dead. 

By the way...Joey thought...the phone still in her hand.

Pacey and I got engaged!  
She shrugged. 

Finally done. Joey had reached her workload of 25 chapters and if she kept this up she would be through by Thursday. She browsed the internet and read the daily news from Capeside and area. Then she opened Monster.com and found the job listings for Massachusetts. An ad from a small book publisher in East Harwich piqued her interest. She wrote down the email address, phone number, address, reference and person of contact and looked through her files. She still had a recent cover letter filed in her application folder. She read it through and didn't have to update much except for a few points in her career ambitions. Joey was a perfectionist in everything she does, so naturally here too. Her cover letter and resume are always up to date and adapted to the latest visual trend. 

Once she felt that the application was of the best standard, she sent off her letter and resume to the firm via email. 

She left her office and drove home. 

She picked up some Chinese food and went up the stairs to her apartment. 

Her apartment was small, a one bedroom studio but she liked it. It was a light place in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, had air conditioning and the interior was warm. 

And the best was that the rent was just under $2k so affordable and in her budget. 

She kicked off her heels and slipped off her pencil skirt from her hips. 

With chopsticks and a chow mein filled plate she sat down at the table and turned on MTV. 

Her bare, long legs swayed to Bruce Springsteen's 'Born in the USA' while she ate. 

Her Nokia 1100 vibrated and Joey answered with her mouth full, munching on her noodles, sauce running down her chin. 

'Hi' 

'Hey Jo, am I interrupting something?‘ Pacey laughed. 

Joey swallowed her bite and wiped her mouth.

‚No, I am just eating Pace.‘ She slurped another noodle through her mouth and smacked it with relish.

‚I can hear that!‘ Pacey chuckled.  
‚I wish I was with you now and could feast on you!'

'Pacey, you pig!' a pleasant feeling spread through her belly. 

She clamped the earpiece between her shoulder and neck and took her empty plate to the sink and rinsed it.

‚Are you trying to seduce me over the phone?‘ She giggled. 

‚Only if it’s working!‘ he admitted. ‘Phone Sex is actually a healthy, common way to be intimate with each other when you aren’t at the same location...and it keeps us warm on cold evenings'.

'It's the middle of September, Pace. We still have about 73 degrees Fahrenheit.

Yes, but everyone knows that temperatures drop quickly in September. 

He laughed. 

‘Ahh, Joey I miss you so much! What are you wearing?’

Paceyyy, you are hopeless! She giggled but answered his question. 

'I'm wearing a white blouse, white sports bra and my white panties. 

Mmmm....

Joey heard a rustle and a soft tearing as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. 

'Are you rubbing him already, Pace? 

'Ohh yes! I imagine your delicate fingers sliding along my cock, rubbing up and down.' His husky voice mixed with moans.

'Joey, take off your panties and blouse. Describe your pussy to me.' 

Joey's breathing quickened. She stroked her slit.

'It's soft and already so wet at the thought of you, Pacey.'

She looked down at herself and rubbed her clit in a circular motion. 

‚My lips are swollen and stick out and dangle to the side.‘ She rubbed herself over her swollen pink skin, moaning loudly. 

'Ohh Jo, you sound so wonderful. I wish I could kneel in front of you and slowly lick your slit and suck your bud. I love your scent and your sweet juice. 

Ohh...Ahh....Joey inserted her finger leaning deeper into her chair. 

Pacey's movements increased as he listened to her moan. It was like music to his ears and made him so damn horny, his cock now stood erect in its full size. 

His breath was coming in jerks and that only turned Joey on even more.

Both were now breathing heavily and irregularly. Joey is overcome by a pulsating feeling, she turned her head and her body began to shake uncontrollably. He heard her cry out as if a volcano was about to erupt. She let her tingling in her thighs ride out and slumped down in her chair. 

Her sound brought him over the edge. With one final thrust into his hand his willy felt numb, his cherry contracted and his legs began to tremble. His semen splashed onto his belly and a puddle formed below his belly button.

Pacey, you are absolutely crazy.... Joey gave a less feminine grunt and a high-pitched laugh spread through her. 

‘Don't ever change a thing, Witter.’

Her mood infected him and he couldn't help but join into her laughter. 

'Ok, Joey...now is the moment you say...?'

Pacey waited anxiously for her answer. 

'Let's do it again tomorrow, sweetheart!' 

Tomorrow...he breathed into the his phone, same time, let's take a bath together and play with the shower head. 

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. 

'I love you Pace!'

'I love you more, Jo!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going in the direction I always wanted Joey and Pacey to be at their endgame. Bringing Joey back home to beautiful Capeside. 
> 
> Of course there is more erotic and graphic smut. So it’s stays ‘R’ and should only been read by 18+
> 
> Thank you for your understanding. While some places in my fanfic are real the names of companies are made up and any similarities are coincidence.

Joey had finished work and was sitting on her bed in her comfy PJ's watching the news, her laptop parked on her knees.  
She read through her emails and cheered inwardly when she saw a reply from East Harwich's small book publisher in her inbox. 

'Dear Miss Potter,

Thank you for applying for the position of book development publisher with Lighthouse publishers in East Harwich, MA. 

We would like to invite you for an interview to our offices for the position...'

The shrill doorbell sound made Joey jump. It was 9:25 p.m.

‚Who could that be?‘ she thought 

She went to the front door and pressed the voice button on the security system.

'Hello?'

'Hey Miss Potter, there is this lady coming closer, eyeing me up and down and I feel like prey! You better let me in, if you want me in one piece!‘ said the unmistakable voice of her fiancée.

'Pacey???'

She pressed the switch and heard the door slide open.  
Joey waited by her open front door and flung herself into his arms as soon as she spotted the trusting mop of brown hair, showering him with kisses. 

'Surprise!!!....Mmmm'

Pacey looked at her with twinkling eyes and a wide grin. He wore a scarf, his dark blue peacoat and looked visibly cold. 

'Ohh Pace, sorry, come in.'

She took his travel bag from him and placed it next to the coat rack. 

‘Are you hungry?' 

Without waiting for him to answer, she opened her fridge and took out a bowl of leek and potato soup, which she heated up in the microwave. She placed the hot soup in front of him and also cut some baguette, which she handed to him, and opened a bottle of water. 

‚Sorry, I have no soda, or beer in. I was about to go shopping tomorrow morning.‘ she apologised. She took his coat and kissed his head, smiling at the lemony scent of his hair. 

‚Eat!‘ she demanded smiling at him. I just have to clear my bed. 

‚Hmmm Jo, this soup is delicious.‘ 

‚Thanks. It’s an easy Jamie Oliver recipe. Even I can cook that.‘ She stated proudly. 

Joey busied herself tidying up her bed and once she finished, she went back to the table and sat herself next to Pacey. 

‚What are you doing here? Your coach was about to arrive tomorrow afternoon?’ said Joey placing her hand on his. 

‘I took the car. I couldn’t wait any longer and needed to see you tonight!’ 

Pacey got up and put his bowl and spoon in the sink and ran the water over it. 

'Thank you Joey. The soup was really delicious and just what I needed.'

She put her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

‚So, what was that about a strange woman outside of the building, Pace?‘ 

‚Well...‘ He cleared his throat and arched an eyebrow 'She could have been a serial killer who likes men in their mid 20's. A female Ted Bundy from all we know, Joey!‘

'Oh, really. Is that so, Witter?'

'This is New York, after all!' he said now with feigned shock.

She laughed and than said ‚I was about to take a shower, Pacey. Make yourself comfortable. I only need fifteen minutes.'

'Ok, sure!'

She took off her pj's as she walked and slipped out of her panties. 

She looked incredibly sexy, he thought. 

He heard the splash and rush of water and the slight creak of the shower door opening and closing. 

He undressed completely and went into the bathroom.  
Joey was washing the shampoo out of her hair and had closed her eyes and tilted her head back. 

The water ran down her breasts and made her nipples stand up. 

He watched her like this for a while and clasped his cock with his left hand. 

She turned around facing him now and conditioned her hair. Her breasts pressed lightly against the glass of the shower door and this made her areola’s and nipples appear larger. 

Joey was fully aware that Pacey was watching her and this knowledge turned her on immensely. She opened her eyes and soaped her body completely. 

Her eyes widened when she saw his hard cock. She took the shower head and rinsed off her neck, arms, shoulders and went between her breasts, down her stomach and to her soft triangle. He licked his lips at the sight of her now visible trimmed bush. There was something so animalistic and beautiful about her being hairy at her sweet spot. It was almost too much for him as she held the shower head between her legs and groaned as she felt jets of water massaging her pussy.

She waved her index finger 'Come here, Pacey! and opened the shower door for him. 

He didn't need to be told twice. 

He embraced her and kissed her neck. His hands found her breasts and lightly kneaded her bulge and cupped her weight in his hands making her breathing faster. 

'Turn around Jo, I'll wash your back.' 

She handed him her peach shower gel and he soaped her shoulders and back. His fingers circled her dorsum and hips. He kneaded her buttocks. 

'Pace, I have body oil!' She breathed heavily.

He saw the oil and dribbled a large amount of it on her bottom and massaged her crack. 

'Ahhhh'

'Do you like that, Jo?'

'Oh yesss, Pace...ohhh...ahhh...' 

He widened her bottom hole and penetrated her with his index finger. 

With his free hand he took the shower head from her and placed it in front of her pussy and down her thighs while he massaged her ass deeper. 

'Ohh Jo, your ass is so tight!' He licked her neck and felt her hips vibrate, rotating the shower head now up and down her pussy. He pulled his finger out of her hole and rubbed his cock in her asshole. 

She was now moaning intermittently 'Pace, ohh...please...take me.' 

He dribbled more oil on his cock and slowly entered her.

'Jo, do you want me to stop?

'Don't you dare, Witter' she hissed. 

He thrusted a little deeper into her. Her bottom an endless, deep abyss!' 

And it felt incredibly good.

With very slow movements he stretched her, took his time and held her close. He kissed up and down her shoulders and stopped at one of his favourite spot the most sensitive part of her neck, licking where her hairline met in little curls whispering into her ear again and again how much he desired and loved her. 

‚Jo, my Jo.‘ He kissed her again and stroked her neck, nibbling on her earlobe, the shower head pressed against her clit. 

‚Pace, ohh I'm cumming. Paceyyyy.‘ He felt her erupt and held her supported while her body shook. Her thighs closed and constricted her bottom, pumping his cock until it fell out with a flop. 

Joey held out her hand, wanting to hold onto him and he released himself in her hand 'Jo, OMG...Jo’ he screamed her name and lowered his head onto her wet shoulder. 

She laughed and washed her hands, giving him time to shower, dried herself off before getting into her dressing gown.

She was still blow-drying her hair when he entered the room with a towel over his shoulders and the body oil in his hand. 

'Hey Pace, I liked our anal experience.' 

She giggled and her cheeks flushed 'It felt dirty but super good at the same time!'

'Jo, that was a first for me too and you are just a dream.' 

He lay down in bed and rolled onto his stomach. 

Her hair was dry and Joey switched off the hairdryer. Pacey had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. His arms hugged the pillow. 

It was late, past midnight. Joey watched Pacey for a while before she took off her bathrobe and snuggled close to him. He smelled of her shower gel but had washed his hair with his shampoo. She inhaled the lemon scent she was getting so used to and kissed his neck. 

'Good night my sex-god.' With a satisfied smile she fell asleep.

It was early and not quite light yet. He looked at Joey's alarm clock. The clock read 6am.

He opened his eyes and felt her warmth beside him. She had pulled down her blanket in her sleep and one leg was slightly tangled in the cotton. Joey was lying on her left side and her back was completely exposed. Her hair lay scattered and almost completely covered her head. He brushed her hair aside and very lightly stroked the line from the nape of her neck down the indentation of her back. She wiggled slightly at his touch. 

He smiled and his heart spilled over with happiness. There were still days when he nudged himself, thinking that waking up next to this wonderful woman was one of his wild imaginations and fantasies. 

He sighed and pushed her blanket down a little further, her buttocks now fully revealed. She looked like an angel, my angel he thought. He withdrew his hand, not wanting to wake her, and stood up because he had to go to the bathroom. 

Joey felt his hand stroking her back and a pleasant shiver ran through her body. She forced herself not to groan. She loved his big hands and long fingers. He knew how to touch her to fan her fire. His touches were light and she waited for the longed-for kiss on her neck, only to find with disappointment that it didn’t happen. 

She was still lying on her side, but had now pulled her legs up a little and he could see her pubic mount. Her pubic hair looked soft too and he wanted nothing more than to put his head between her thighs and taste her, to lose himself in her smell. His cock liked this thought very much. Without touching himself, his member stood firm and hard.

He crawled back into bed. 

Finally, she thought, her eyes still closed, she felt him close to her. 

'Are you awake, darling?' 

'Maybe' she replied. 

He grinned and kissed her neck, pressing his member into her side and clasping her breasts. 

'Ohh Pace, that feels wonderful.'

He massaged and kneaded her breasts and she turned her head to him 'Good morning my darling!' ‚Morning my sweetheart!’ she replied. Her lips attacked his mouth and nibbled at his lower lip, her tongue ran over the softness of his lips, begging for entrance. He held her chin and opened his mouth to take her tongue inside him. Another moan escaped her as he sucked her tongue. His hand spread her legs and he pressed further into her side, she lifted her bottom to be level with him, put a pillow under her bottom and rubbed her crack against his cock, her breathing now heavy and fast. 

He looked deep into her eyes and she nodded in consent. 

He held his cock and rubbed against her slit. 

She moaned and stretched her back. He widened her folds until he saw her deep red flesh..

The body oil bottle was standing next to him on the bedside table and he reached for it, he opened the lit and tipped a few drops on her backside and on his cock. He than entered her with the tip of his cock and he held her bottom still. With slow movement he penetrated further and withdrew just as slowly. She moaned loudly now as he withdrew to take her fully with his next thrust. 

He quickened his pace with each thrust to match her shouts and moans. 

His mouth tangled in her hair and his free hand rubbed her hard, wet bud. He was edging and rubbed himself towards his orgasm. He felt her walls tighten. 

'JO!!!!' 

His movements quickened and with a loud grunt, he exploded inside her. He managed another two long thrusts and felt her well spilling over. 

'Fuck, Pace!!!!!'

She was completely out of breath. Her collarbone, neck and cheeks glowed beautifully red. He kissed her lightly and stroked her throat. 

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his before kissing him tenderly.

They ate breakfast, eggs on toast and drank coffee, smiling at each other in that comfortable silence for a bit appreciating each other. 

Joey suddenly felt too far away from him and went over sitting on his lap, playing with his neck hair. 

They kissed...

‚Pace, I applied for a job closer to home. I don’t want to be apart from you anymore.‘ 

He beamed. ‚Oh Jo, I would come to NY, you know that. Where is the job?‘

‚I know, Pacey but to be honest, living in NY isn’t practical with three children.’ she winked. 

He chuckled and she went on...’The job is in East Harwich, it’s a small children and teenage book publisher. It would only be a 30 minute drive from Capeside. I applied last week and was invited for an interview. It's in 2 weeks!

'That's great Joe!' 

‘And I miss Bessie, Body and Alexander and the Creek. And there is also that very handsome man I laid my eyes on, you know.’ 

'Oh really?' His brow furrowed. 

'Yes!' she continued. 

'He owns the very well known restaurant and made a rather nice name of himself. He's also very charismatic, funny and super sexy. I love when he talks with his erotic deep voice and his very strong hands, when they touch me!’

Joey's hands clasped his and her fingers played with his until they intertwined. 

'Ohh, this man you speak so highly of sounds dangerous Jo!' 

Pacey slid his intertwined hands behind her back and looked at her covetously. 

He felt her heart beating faster and her pulse racing in her throat. 

He pulled on the cord of her bathrobe and let the fluffy fabric fall from her shoulders. He kissed her shoulders and encircled her nipple with his greedy lips. This made Joey groan. 

He had to get out of his boxers and as if reading his mind, she reached for his cock. 

Joey didn't want to wait any longer and lifted her bottom. She slowly lowered herself onto his aroused member. 

'Yes,' she said stubbly. 'This man has such a stiff, long cock perfectly to ride.' 

She bounced up and down on his lap and he held her by her hips. 

'Jo, you're driving me crazy!' He rammed into her, matching her movements. 

His mouth sucked at her throat and his fingers dug into her back. 

She was sure that would turn into bruises but she didn't care. She felt like she was on fire and the only way to put it out was the sweet pain, she needed so badly. 

She felt the wave of ecstasy overtake her and looked into his eyes. He was almost there. His face concentrated and his breathing ragged. 

She placed her hand on his chest and felt his rapid heartbeat. 

'Yes, my darling, come for me, Pace! My pussy is yours forever.’

'Ohh Jo!' He crossed the finish line and she felt his hot seed. 

'Jo, fuck, it gets better and better with you!' 

'Yeah, my dirty talk is getting better,' she said proudly. 

She hopped off his lap and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

She planned a shopping trip to Woodbury. 

They decided to make the 1 1/2 hour drive from Brooklyn to Manhattan by car, as Pacey offered to drive. 

'Hey Jo, when do you have your interview next week?' 

'It's on Thursday around 3pm. I'll just drop my work off at the office in the morning and probably get off work before noon to go straight to Harwich.' 

'Okay, that sounds good!' 

He was pleased that she had decided to come back to Capeside. He wanted to concentrate on the wedding and have her with him. 

'It's about time, Pace! New York is great, so was Boston. But I've realised over the last few years that I only want to be in one place.' 

She put her hand on his knee. 

'Yes? And where does the heart of the beautiful heroine of our time yearn to be?' asked Pacey. 

The answer was simple. 

'Every girl dreams of the perfect life with her prince, Pacey! I searched my short life for it and couldn't imagine finding it in the place I've been running from all this time. 

Capeside is idyllic. I miss the wide open space, the sea on the doorstep, the little shops and the harbour.'

Pacey smiled at her words. 

'And probably the most important point of my enlightenment.' she continued...'You are my prince, Pace. My heart beats for you and I am relieved that it is you who will bring me back to Capeside.' 

She squeezed his knee and he placed his hand on hers. 

'Jo...' He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.' 'You are everything I want and you know it! I will always love you.' 

'Yes, I know! It scared me for a long time that I couldn't love you back the way you deserve. I know now that I do. I'm not afraid anymore, Pace. The last 12 months have been so real and I can't wait to be your wife!' 

Pacey saw the love in her eyes and knew she meant every word. 

'OMG...Pace, please don't laugh at me, but I love this song!' 

He turned up the volume and grinned his big boyish grin and joined in with the Backstreet Boys.... 

'You are my fire The one desire Believe when I say I want it that way...' 

'Pacey Witter'...she giggled. 'Who'd have thought? A boy band fan?!' 

'Are you kidding, Potter. This is my jam! And I've got young staff who fancy Nick Carter. Personally, I find Brian more attractive, but what do I know? He kept singing and Joey joined in. 

...But we are two worlds apart Can't reach to your heart When you say That I want it that way' 

'You're full of surprises, Pacey!' 

'I'm more into the dark-haired, tall men. My vote goes to Kevin.' 

Hear...hear...Potter!’ He squeezed her hand. 

They arrived at the shopping outlet store and went for something to eat at A.M Juices.

Pacey ordered a big plate of salad, fresh cheese baguette and orange juice and coffee while Joey went to the toilet.

Ohh, that looks delicious, Pacey.

'Ok, I've been thinking, Jo. We still haven't officially announced our engagement!'

'Yeah, I know!' she said, feeling guilty.

'Hey, Jo...Pacey leaned across the table and rubbed his thumb over her chin...'I didn't mean it like that!' His eyes twinkled and he looked at her mouth as she moved her lips.

'Pace, I'd like a celebration at the Icehouse with our families and closest friends.'

'Obviously!' beamed Pacey.

He munched a bite of the baguette and said smackingly 'Are you inviting Dawson or should I?'

'I'll ask him, she said. I'll invite Audrey too and talk to Jen. Jen must be wondering what's taking us so long anyway. Bessie, Body, Alex will come too. I bet Grams and the Leery's won't miss an invite either.

'Doug only comes with Jack in double-pack’, Pacey announced with a grin. 'Ohh, I'm sure Andie and Gretchen will want to be there too, if they can. I'll ask my Mum and Dad too, and fervently hope Kerry and her useless husband can't make it. I'm not mentally prepared for that.'

'Guess there are perks of having a nuclear family, huh?'

She pulled him closer and kissed him, her hand tangling in his hair.

After three hours, Pacey and Joey's shopping trip was over.

Pacey bought some new black and white work shirts at Roberto Cavalli and Joey found a beautiful light rosé dress with scallop trim, puff sleeves with elasticised cuffs by Cleobella at revolve in the sales which was still over $100 but which was perfect for their upcoming engagement party.

They also found a simple but gorgeous hammered platinum dual wedding band for him and a vintage Marquis ring for her.

Joey and Pacey passed a book shop and Joey’s eyes lid up. He kissed her hand and said ‘Go in Jo! I meet you in a bit. I just want to go to the print shop over there.’ He pointed a few shops down on the opposite. It shouldn’t take long!’

‘Ok, sweetheart. See you in a bit.’

She kissed his forehead and went into the bookshop.

A while later Pacey entered the bookshop looking for her. He found her in a quiet corner, sitting on the floor, engrossed in a new book.

‘Some things never change, do they Potter?’

He sat down next to her and looked at her.

'What are you reading?’

'Shhh...Pace'

'Ohh okay, that good then?' He chuckled.

He leaned forward and read the front of the book cover ‘OUTLANDER.'

The book didn't say much to him and he started playing with a loose strand of hair that was in front of Joey's right ear.

He saw her smile and breathed into her ear 'Joey....'

He kissed her cheek and the corner of her mouth. 

'Pace, mmmmm...' 

‚What's in there?' She pointed to the small bag in his hand. 

'Ohh, now I get your attention?' he said with mock vulnerability in his voice. 

Since when did you become so sex-obsessed?' 

His laugh made her giggle. 

'You just know which buttons to push, Pacey! The damage is done and I can't go back now!' 

Potter, oh Potter. Be glad, we're in a public, busy shop.' He looked around and apart from them, he counted close to twenty potential customers standing in front of shelves reading book synopses or scanning new editions for specific titles. Some were armed with 2-3 books and headed towards the checkout. 

Or what if we weren't, Witter?' Her eyes lit up with the fire he loved so much. 

He slid his hand over her collarbone and breathed 'My hand would be in your pants right now rubbing your pussy, Miss Potter!' 

She felt one of his hands circle along her collarbone while the other hand held her neck and he pulled her tighter to him. She felt the familiar tingling in her chest, spreading down her belly to her hips. He kissed her without further warning. His lips were soft and tender. It was not a demanding kiss, yet it proved effective and released Joey's butterflies in her stomach. She was glad to sit as her knees went weak and she thought the floor would shake. 

He tore himself away from her, stood up and pulled her up to him. 

Let's get out of here, Jo and bring you home, so we can get naked. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey is another step closer returning to Capeside to live with Pacey.
> 
> Engagement party is around the corner and of course there is plenty of graphic love making, because porn is good. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut, ladies, reviews are welcome, thank you x

As soon as they arrived in the hallway of her flat, Joey had trouble unlocking her front door because his hands were everywhere. 

The key was halfway in the keyhole. Pacey was standing behind her, his breath fast and hot on the back of her neck. 

He brushed her hair aside and found her neck. He sucked and licked. 

'Paceyyy....the door....ahhh....' Her head leaned against him, her eyes closed. She didn't care about anything else now, she was pudding in his arms.

'You smell so good, my darling!' 

She could feel his hard cock twitching against her bottom. His hands slipped under her top and his fingers ran along the lace of her bralette. He freed one of her breasts and rubbed his palm against her hard nipple. Joey moaned, she no longer knew where she was. Her brain only focused on his movements and how he made her feel. Her body became this big tangle of nerves and she needed him closer. 

Pacey somehow managed to unbutton her jeans and unzipped her jeans with a quiet zap. His hands circled her hips and then moved on to her panties.

'Jo, open the door!" he breathed. 

'Huh, what...'

He pulled back the lace of her panties and let his index and middle fingers disappear. His fingers rolled over her pussy and he found her lips. 

'OMG, you're killing me Jo!'

She moaned with each roll of his fingers and pressed her ass further into his cock. 

Joey suddenly stood leaning at the door facing him and he pressed his mouth greedily on hers. She opened her mouth for him and let her tongue be captured by his. 

'Mmmm Pace. I need...ahhh'

'What do you need Jo, tell me!' Pacey demanded, his voice rough, his eyes dark, full of desire, a pleased smile playing on his lips. His fingers slipped deeper into her vagina. 

'I need cock....goddamned...your cock!‘ she grunted.

She didn't know who opened the front door or how they found her bed and she didn't give a shit. Their clothes lay scattered around the floor and she was stretched out on her knees with her bottom in the air, ready for him. Pacey directed his cock to her hole and rubbed his plump tip against her labia. He found her cunt opening and penetrated her until his length was completely lost in her slippery hole.

Pacey, yes, fuck me...Paceyyyyy....she hissed. He pumped his member deeper and farther and held onto her hips. 

'Joey, I want to see you!' Pacey pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and  
lifted her bottom. Cross-legged, he rolled her buttocks on top of him, and sunk back inside her. She slid up and down. 

He felt so good. 'Ahhh, god...Pace!'

She leaned back and gave him a good view of her tits and hard nipples, bouncing as she increased her rhythm, riding him faster. 

He bent down and sucked on her solid nipples. His hands moved from one tit to the other, pulled on her flesh to eat as much as his mouth could take. 

She burrowed her fingers into his hair and held on him tightly. Her thighs were now grinding him. The fire in her loins burning with quivering shocks. 

'Pacey, I'm cumming...Pacey!'

'Ohh Jo, I've got you, my girl!' 

Pacey watched her coming on top of him. She was always beautiful, but for him there was nothing more beautiful than his Joey in ecstasy.

Her skin was softer than usual, her lips blood red and swollen. Her face went from focused to soft. She was incredibly sexy in her arousal. Her skin sparkled with soft sweat pearls running down her spine and collarbone. The sheer sight of her on top of him like this combined with her moans and pleading whimpering was all he needed and it wasn't long before he orgasmed.

Joey felt the flood of his seed spreading inside her. She took it all in, rolled her hips and he let out a loud growl ‘fuck'. 

They held each other for a while longer and let their sticky bodies recover.

She showered him with kisses and smiled at him. Her smile turned into a broad grin.  
‘Someone looks very pleased!' he said, chuckling. 

They kissed. 

Hmm, let me think?' She said with mock eagerness. 

She leaned towards him and whispered pleasantly in his ear 'your almighty cock makes me happy!' and went on to say 'you will always see me so satisfied after a ride on you! But don't let that go to your head, Witter!'

'Whoa, Josephine Potter...' He bit her shoulder lightly. 'I really don't deserve you! 

He looked at her in love and rubbed his face on her shoulder. 

‘Wrong, Witter, you and I are made for each other!’ 

She looked him deep in the eyes and laid her lips on his mouth, parted his lips and danced with his tongue. His heart started racing and he gulped. She took his hand and placed it over her heart. ‚See?‘ she panted. 

He nodded and held her closer, not ready to let off his girl just yet. She felt him shiver and tears ran over his face, overwhelmed by her love she gave him. 

‚Shhh...Pace, I am yours and you are mine!’, she ensured him and started rolling her hips on him again. 

They made love until their bodies collapsed and fell asleep on each other. 

'I’ll be back in an hour, Jo!' Pacey had one arm in his jacket and was juggling his bagel in the other hand. She refilled her cup with coffee and gave him a quick kiss. 

'That's okay. I was about to go over to Bessie's anyway to drop off the invitation. I haven't really spoken to her in over two weeks. We have a lot to catch up on, you know girl talk etc.' She winked at him. 

'Ok, I'll come over if I don't see you here!' 

Bessie still held the engagement invitation in her hand. 

**********************************************  
~~~~ She said yes!!! She said yes!!! ~~~~

Join us for an engagement party honouring 

Josephine Potter & Pacey Witter

Sunday, 8th. October 2008* 3pm at Icehouse, 52 Pier Ave., * Promenade * Capeside 

*********************************************

‘Finally, Joey!' She said ecstatically. 'The ring, show me the ring again'

'Bessieeee' Joey rolled her eyes but couldn't help a grin as her big sister admired the ring again.

‘Was it romantic? No, wait. I bet Pacey got down on one knee?! Did he? Ohh Joey, don't make it so exciting.'

'Alright, Bess!' Joey gave in and started to tell her, how Pacey surprised her with the Yacht, how they sailed on the ocean to the deserted island...

'OMG, this is so Pacey and incredibly romantic!' Bessie was delighted. 

'Pacey is amazing, Bessie.’

'Please tell me you had lots of safe sex, Joey!'

'Oh, all the time, Bess. He couldn't keep his hands off me. It was like being on the blue lagoon. We were naked and I never felt so free!'

'Ohh Joey, I'm so happy for you,' Bessie said with tears in her eyes.

They hugged each other and were surprised by a light knock on the door. 

‘Door is open, come in!’ Bessie called out.

'Ahh, here comes my future brother-in-law.' She declared.

'Hi Bess, how are you?' Pacey greeted her with a warm smile and kissed her cheek before hugging her. 

'Everything's fine Witter, Congratulations! It was about time!!! She tapped him on the shoulder’!

'Thank you, Bess!" said Pacey, beaming. 

Bessie smiled 'Ohh, have you thought about where you want to get married? The B&B is at your disposal. Just let me know early enough so I can keep it free!'

'Thanks Bess, you're the best!' Joey said.

Pace, let's post the invitations. Joey sad, sitting in his car. 

She held up another 8 invitations. 

Andie  
Audrey  
Dawson  
Evelyn 'Grams' Ryan  
Gail & George  
Gretchen Witter  
Jen  
Jack & Doug. 

'That's a good idea, Jo'

'My ideas are always good! Don’t you know it by now?’, Joey joked. 

'Yeah yeah, but what about Dawson?' 

'What about him?' 

'Well, we can't just send his invitation to Los Angeles, can we? That’s cruel.’

'Yes, I know. I'll call him, tonight. I promise!' she said.

He kissed her hand. ‘Ok, let’s get you home and have an early night, Potter! If you want, you can model some sexy office outfits for me!’

The glimmer in his eyes told her, he was serious. 

She fastened her seatbelt. ‘Well...’, she said. ‘I need to pick an outfit for my 2nd interview tomorrow anyways, so why not?‘ gleaming at him. 

'Hey Dawson. It's Joey. How are you?'

'Joeyyy' Dawson was pleased to hear from her. 

'It couldn't be better. It's insanely turbulent here, but that's positive. The Creek has been renewed for two more seasons and planning is in full swing!'

'Ohh, that sounds great.’

'How's Pacey?" he asked.

'Ohh, Pace is fine. He's here, do you want to talk to him?'

'Yeah in a minute. It's great to hear your voice, Jo.'

'Yes, you too,' she said, looking over to Pacey, who waved with his hands and nodded his head to let her know, that it’s time to tell her childhood friend about the engagement. 

‚Dawson? I got news!’ Joey stated nervously. Um...Pacey and I got engaged and...um...we're planning a celebration here in Capeside. It's in a fortnight...'

‚Absolutely, yes...I'll be there! Joey, I'm happy for you guys.‘

'Do you really mean that, Dawson?'

'Yes, I mean it. Ok, give me Pace...Ohh Joey?'

'Yes Dawson?'

‚Congratulations!‘

'Thank you Dawson, see you in two weeks!'

Joey was relieved. No jealousy outburst nor awkward pause was made by Dawson. He sounded truly happy for them. She didn’t realise how a ton was lifted from her shoulders knowing Dawson was OK with it. She was happy and smiled her broad smile at Pacey and passed him the phone. 

‚Hey Dawson, how are you doing, man?' Pacey said. 

Joey heard Pacey and Dawson bantering and laughing.

‚Yes, of course Dawson and thank you very much. See you in a fortnight!'

Pacey hung up. 

‚What was that all about?‘ she asked him.

‘Ahh that? Just our old friend Dawson speaking his warning that if I mess it up with you, he won't just kick my ass!’

‘Haha!’ Her smile turned mischievous. 

‘May I ask, what are you doing, Miss Potter?’ 

She started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it down by his shoulders. 

‘The fashion show is starting!' She kissed his shoulders and ran her fingers along his shoulder blades. 'And I think you're wearing way too much, Witter.' 

'Jo!' 

'Shhh....let me seduce you, Witter! Just enjoy it!'

She fiddled with his jeans and pulled them down his legs. 

Pacey was now stripped down to his socks and boxers. 

'That's better' she said with satisfaction, gave him a long, deep kiss before she pushed him on the bed. She went to the wardrobe and took out her four outfits she brought with her to Capeside.

He was now sitting on the bed, grinning from ear to ear. 

She laid out a mockable ribbed top and full midi length skirt, a pinstripe business uniform, a fitted cream satin blouse and black and grey slim jacquard trousers. 

She wore her satin blouse and grey trousers last. 

Ok, what do you think Pace? Which one? 

'Everything looks stunning on you Jo.'

‚Pace, I need a decision‘, she said impatiently.

He crawled to the end of the bed to be closer to her.

'Ok, here is my opinion. For the interview tomorrow I recommend the skirt with ripped top. It looks very professional and cute.'

'Okay, all right. She slipped out of the grey trousers and fingered at the placket of her satin blouse. 'I'll just take off the blouse.'

He held her by the arm to stop her. 'Leave the blouse on, please!' His voice husky, his look dangerous. 

'Ohh, ok.’, she breathed. 

He took off his socks and pulled Joey towards him. 

Her hips were now at his eye level and he rubbed his hands over her bottom and pulled at the material of her panties. 

'Turn around Jo!' he breathed softly, his voice passionate. 

She did as she was told and held up the material of her blouse.

He stroked her thighs and insides, which immediately made her moan. His touches became more insistent and firm. His hands locked on the edge of her underwear. He could smell her scent and had to pause for a moment, fearing he could not hold out any longer. He repressed the need to lose his head between her thighs, but wanted to hold out the moment of anticipation longer for her, knowing it would made her hungry for him and he will get rewarded with a wet, slippery pussy. 

Pacey slid his hand over her tailbone and freed her from her panties. 

Her buttocks were now completely exposed and with rubbing motions he pushed apart her legs a little more, kneading her buttocks. He replaced the movements of his hand with his mouth and licked along the curve of her bottom, from one buttock to the next. His hands were now kneading along her crack. She was already warm and moist.

He pulled her crack apart and kissed her rosette, biting and licking. 

'Pace...OMG...this feels amazing.' Her hand tangled in his hair and she grabbed for support, leaning further into his mouth.

He reached around her without removing his mouth from her asshole. He licked deeper and slipped his hand between her thighs, rubbing the back of his hand up and down her slit. 

'Gosh, you're so wet, Jo!' He fingered her vagina with his index and middle fingers and kept licking her ass rosette. 

She tasted fantastic. 

‚I...she panted..need to sit...

He pulled her with him onto the bed and pushed her buttocks on his face in reverse cowgirl position while she kneeled over his cock, leaning her arms on his stomach. 

He licked and fingered her sensitive spots until she came. 

'Pacey...fuck Pacey!!!' 

She hold onto his cock and massaged his marbles.

Sweet droplets ran into his mouth and his tongue continued to rub into her until her dam collapsed and her waterfall gushed out of her.

‘Ohh Jo,’ He swallowed and drank. His cock now hard as iron in her hands. 

As soon as he quenched her waterfall, he turned her around and let her roll on his cock.

He leaned against the headboard of the bed and caressed her belly. His hands moved further up to her breasts where her nipples pressed stiffly against her bralette. He slid down the thin elastic straps and pushed her tits out. He loved it when they bounced freely up and down while she was milking his cock. His fists clenched in the soft silk material of her blouse. 

‘God, Joey, this is so fucking hot’. 

Pacey pulled tighter onto her blouse, her tits now smacking in his face. 

‘Joeyyyyy’ he screamed and exploded. 

Pacey drove Joey to East Harwich to the book publishing house where her 2nd interview took place. 

'Pacey, thanks for bringing me.'

'Of course. You are very welcome, Jo!' 

Joey was nervous. She'd made it through the first interview and learned that the main editor was still on maternity leave and that another staff member had quit because she was moving to Seattle. 

The second interview was to get to know the main editor because, as Mr Craddock explained, it was important to him to keep a professional harmony working together.

Joey welcomed this but it still made her terribly nervous. 

Pacey watched Joey for the rest of their journey who barely spoke and endlessly checked her hair and teeth in the passenger mirror.

They arrived at Lighthouse Publishing. 

The building was an ancient structure and looked very similar to a library. Apart from a small window extension, the building had not been changed except for a painting job here and there. A red and white lighthouse scripture print loomed over the entrance.

'You're going to knock them dead, Joey. I'm sure you will.' Pacey brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and rubbed her chin with his index finger. ‘I'll wait here in the car park'

She gave him a light kiss and got out of the car. 

Joey walked through the revolving door and introduced herself at the front desk. 

'Hello, my name is Joey Potter. I have an interview at 3pm with Mr Craddock and Miss Miller.'

'One moment, please!' said the friendly lady. She checked her appointment calendar on her monitor and held out a writing board and pen. 

‘Sign in, please.’ 

‘Mr Craddock is waiting for you on the second floor - 2.01. Take the lift. You walk down a narrow corridor and his office is the first on the right. You cannot miss it. Toilets are down here to the left or to the left as soon as you leave the lift.’

‘Thank you very much!’ Joey replied and went to the lift. 

‚Ohh hello, Miss Potter. Come in! Nice to see you again.‘ 

Mr Craddock greeted her with a firm handshake and a warm smile. 

His office was light and his walls were full with painted pictures and children's book posters. Framed photos of family members and his grandchildren sat on his desk.

‚Take a seat, please. Miss Miller is running a little late. She’s got a new baby, so she’s probably all over the place!‘ The elderly laughed.

‚I understand. I got a nephew, he‘s 8 now but I lived with my sister, so I can relate.‘ Joey smiled understanding. 

Suddenly the door flew open and a red-haired woman in her mid-30s, wearing oversized glasses burst into the office. She held her coat over her arm & rocked a car seat carrier with a sleeping 6-week-old baby in the other hand.

‚I am so sorry Harry. My Babysitter had to cancel because of chickenpox in the family this morning and George is still out on his business trip until tomorrow and my mum is on vacation on the Bahamas. So I had to bring little Leo with me.‘ 

‚Awww, don't worry Vicky. I'm glad you made it here at all.' The man cleared his throat and looked at Joey. 

Joey saw the woman trying in vain to stop the baby rattle that threatened to fall out of the carrier without waking the baby. Joey quickly reached out with her hand and caught the toy.

‚Thank you very much, Miss?‘

‚Potter, Josephine Potter but everyone calls me Joey!‘

‚Nice to meet you Joey, I am Vicky. Is it ok, to call you by your first name?‘, the red-head wondered, smiling sweetly. 

‚Absolutely, pleased to meet you, too!‘ Joey replied and handed her the rattle. 

They sat down and made themselves comfortable. The secretary knocked once and entered with a tea trolley bringing tea, coffee, water and a bowl with some danish butter cookies. 

Oh wonderful. Thank you, Anne. 

'Who would like tea, coffee? And please eat the cookies, otherwise I'll eat them all', Mr Craddock announced with a wink.

‚Your curriculum vitae is quite remarkable Miss Potter. After a few waitressing jobs as a young girl, you went on to study at Worthington University in Boston, where you graduated with an excellent degree in literature in 2002.‘

‚Ohh, you lived in Paris for six months?‘, he asked, impressed.

Yes, I took a short 6 months gap year and fulfilled a dream of mine. I completed some art seminars and worked in English based freelance editing for the experience. When the job as junior book editor at Sweet16 came up I took my chance and moved to New York to be closer to my sister and friends. My sister has a successful B&B in my hometown. 

'Very interesting!' said Vicky.

‚How come that you want to move from a big city metropolis like New York to a small town like our sleepy East Harwich?‘

‚I am from a sleepy harbour town myself called Capeside. My boyfriend relaunched a restaurant there, where I used to wait tables as a teenager. We got engaged a few weeks ago and we both want to raise our children in a sleepy idyllic town like this. So I want to move back to Capeside, which is less than 20 miles away from here.‘ 

‚Good answer!‘ Vicky smiled. ‚I am from Boston and my husband is from a village called Pleasant Lake, not far from here. We met at Harvard University and our dream was very similar to yours!‘ ‚Harry, what do you think?, Vicky asked with a wink. 

I think Miss Potter would be an fantastic asset to our team. What do you think?' 

I agree. How about it, Joey? 

Joey laughed. 'Yes, I think I'll be very happy here.

They discussed a few more formalities concerning the scope of duties, salary, vacation and pension plan before Joey signed the employment contract.

‚You will sign the detailed contract on your first week of work, Miss Potter. See you Monday in a fortnight and have fun at your engagement party!' Mr Craddock and Miss Miller said their goodbye’s to Joey with another handshake and friendly warm smiles. 

Joey left the building after about 40 minutes and walked to the car park.

She got into the car and kissed Pacey, passionately. When she parted from him, she beamed at him with a broad grin.  
‚I got the job, Pace!‘ I start in two weeks!‘

'Wohoo, Potter..well done!'

‚What do you wanna do now? I’ll pay.’ he asked. 

‚I wanna get some drinks and go out on a nice date with you, Pace! But before that I want some of this!‘, she placed her left hand in his lap and rubbed his cock....’And get out of these heels!‘


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey’s big move back to Capeside, wohoo. ❤️
> 
> And we see another beloved character. Jack is coming into the picture helping with the move. 👍
> 
> Ohh of course there is more smutty love making of Joey and our sex god Pacey Witter. I love writing those two wayyyy too much. 
> 
> Thank you all for the hits and kudos. Much appreciated.

Joey checked the moving boxes with her few belongings. She is able to leave most of the furniture in the apartment and that makes her move much easier. 

Her help crew Pacey, Doug and Jack should arrive soon. 

She taped and labelled the last four boxes and carried them to the appropriate corner of the living room. Her bed, mattress and wardrobe were in the hallway and she had adequately bedded her favourite reading chair and stool with plastic bags. 

She rubbed her hands contentedly and put on coffee. Eating a bagel, she waited for her helpers.

Pacey, Doug and Jack were coming up the stairs, talking and laughing. They looked at the furniture in the hallway. ready for collection. 

'Ok, the wardrobe, bed and mattress gotta go first. Then the chair and pictures,' Pacey instructed. Joey has about 10 boxes in the apartment and most of them are kitchen utensils and clothes.  
I think we can do it in 3-4 hours with the three of us and should be done by 2pm'. 

'Is there anything to eat?' asked Jack.

'Hi guys!' Joey entered the hallway greeting her friends.

'Aha, Joeyyy....come here!' 

Jack raced past Doug and hugged Joey. 'It's so good to see you. I've missed you. It's been too long!' 

'I agree with you there, Jackers. I've missed you too. Thankfully, we can see each other more regularly again, she said lovingly. 

‚I’ve got bagels and coffee in the kitchen’, she smiled at him. 

‘Ohh, you are a life saver. I am starving!‘, Jack said. 

Hey Joey,' Doug laughed at her and waved. 

'Hi, Doug. It’s good to know that some things haven’t changed’, she winked at him. 

'Where's Pace? Did he take off, already? She joked. 

‚He was here, just a minute ago.‘ Jack smacked with full mouth, coming out of the kitchen. 

‚Alright, alright, alright!‘

'Ahh, speak of the devil!', Dough laughed. 

The van is parked and ready to be loaded!' Pacey said. 

'Hi my darling!' Joey kissed Pacey and handed him a cup of coffee. ‚Thanks Jo‘, Pacey said, slapping her bottom lightly. 

'Doug, coffee?' she asked the man standing next to Jack. 

'Ohh I'd love some, thanks Joey, black, no sugar please.'

'All right, coming right up.' Joey disappeared into the kitchen.

Pacey followed her. 

Joey was preparing Doug's cup when she heard Pacey. He stood behind her, hugged her tightly and brushed her hair aside. She felt him nibbling at her neck.

His hands wandered to her bottom and squeezed her buttocks. 

'What do you say, Potter? Quickie on the kitchen table?' 

'Mmmm, sounds good, but we can't,' she said disappointedly.

‚Well, a man can dream!‘ Pacey giggled and gave her ass another playful slap. 

Pacey went back to the others and checked that the doors and drawers of the wardrobe were securely sealed. He than took out his work gloves from the pockets of his coat and put them on.

Jack hurried to him and Pacey handed him another pair of gloves. 

'Thank you, Pacey. Let me go backwards. I remember this from mine and Jen's move and I've developed a safe backwards technique!'

'Be my guest, McPhee!'

In straddle position, Pacey and Jack bent knees and hips. With arms outstretched, Jack lifted the wardrobe and Pacey did the same. 

'Let me go a few steps first, Pace.' Pacey nodded in agreement. Jack slowly walked back and Pacey followed his friend in the same pace. Arriving at the first step, the men took the ten steps, Jack walked backwards, one step at the time and Pacey slowly walked down behind Jack to the landing. After a short pause, they went down the second flight of stairs.

Once outside, the two men walked up the short ramp and loaded the heavy piece of furniture into the van. 

Two hours later, the wardrobe, bed with mattress and chair were in the van. Joey met Doug with her first box, who was pushing the footrest next to the matching reading chair. 

‘Just a moment Joey, let me take the box from you. I'm just making some room!' Joey handed the box to Doug, who was holding out his arms. 'Be careful, Doug. There's china in here!' ‘Ok, no problem.' He read the box saying 'Kitchen'. 

A few hours later, the van was fully loaded and ready to go. Pacey closed and locked the doors. 

He gave Doug the keys. 

'Here, I'm going with Joey. We'll meet at my place. My spare house key is also on the key ring. You're welcome to start unloading should we take longer. Joey still has to leave her key with the landlord. So that’s our next stop before heading to Capeside.'

'Alright, little brother!' 

Joey and Jack walked to the van. 

'Thanks a lot for your help, guys.' 'It's not even 2pm yet. It all worked out beautifully. Let's hope the traffic isn't too bad,' she said with a smile. 

'Hey Joey, see you in Capeside.' Jack kissed her on the cheek. Doug and Joey hugged. 

'See you later!‘ Doug drove the van onto the road and Joey and Pacey walked back to her apartment, holding hands.

Pacey pulled Joey into the kitchen, freed himself from his jacket and kissed her passionately. 

'Mmmm, Pace'. She threw her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. 

'We have about half an hour, Jo!' 

'How come?' she moaned. Pacey fumbled with her trousers and rubbed over her knickers. 

'I may have told Doug a lie about how you are handing over your apartment keys,' he said. His voice raw. 

'Ohh, I see. Naughty boy!' She giggled and pulled off her jeans.

They helped each other out off their clothes and he lifted her up, wrapped her long legs around his hips and carried her over to the table, sitting her down. She pressed her lips on his and slid her tongue over his mouth. He took her tip and suckled, letting her chase his tongue. She moaned loudly and his hands grabbed her naked tits. He bent down until he was face height with her nipples and blowed softly. With an open mouth he took one of her nipples and sucked tentatively until they hardened.

'A-h-h- Pace,' she breathed fast and pushed her hips closer to his length. His cock rubbed against her, making her moan further as his tip touched her sensitive spot. She pulled on him and kissed his shoulders, biting lightly the gap between his shoulder and neck, earning a ragged hiss.

His hand slid between her legs and he pressed his thumb on her clit, rubbing her nub until she stood out hard. His mouth worked her neck and he licked down her pulsing vein, making her arch towards him.

She opened her legs for him and he licked her nipples. His cock was now standing in his full size. She grabbed and held onto him while Pacey sucked on her erect teats. 

Joey propped herself up against the table. Pacey lowered himself and was about to cum at the sight of her rosy pussy. Her lips were swollen and open, showing her hard bud. 

‚Joey’, he gasped....Fuck, you are so big, 

‘I N-E-E-D T-O E-A-T!’. His voice a deep growl, his eyes dark and on fire. 

His tongue disappeared into her wet slit. He nibbled, licked and sucked, and pushed as deep as his tongue good reach. Joey felt her well overflowing and climaxed with a loud splash. ‚A-H-H-H, oh god, Pacey, she cried and muffled her groan by sucking on his fingers. 

‚Fuck yes, Jo!!!!‘ He gulped down her juices and flicked his tongue over her vagina once more before he pushed her to the edge of the table and guided his hard cock into her wet cunt.

His thrusts were hard and fast as he needed to cum badly. With a noisy growl he released his hot seed and collapsed on her. 

Joey loved those moments when their bodies melted into each other and their heartbeats matched. The comforting closeness and his weight on her before he withdraw from her and his cock slid out of her. All this sounds like cheap porn and cliché, she thought but that was the best part about having Sex with Pacey. 

It was the bittersweet realization that this was it. She wanted this forever. 

'Pacey?" she breathed. 

'Hmmm..., He was about to doze off. 

'Let’s get the marriage license. I want to get married in Capeside tomorrow.

He looked at her, grinning and amused 'No fancy over 1 year wedding planning, then?' 

She wrinkled her nose. 'No, I don't need that’.

He slid up to her. 'Ok, let's talk to our families and friends, we have to give them some time though to plan time off work, especially Dawson.'

'Yeah, I know’ She kissed him. He smiled at her and pulled her up. 

'I think we have ruined the table,' she laughed.

‘Correction, Miss Potter. YOU have ruined the table with this amazing pussy of yours.’ He placed his hand slightly on her folds and gave her a light tap, than he kissed her full on the lips. 

‘I love you!’ He whispered into her ear. 

‘So much’, she replied. 

They got dressed, checked all windows were closed and that nothing was left behind. 

‘Good-bye apartment and New York’

she said and switched off the lights, shut the door and left the keys with a little note to the landlord in the postbox on the ground floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My story joins on to 'The Wedding in Capeside' with this chapter and shows us happy newly weds Joey and Pacey Witter. 
> 
> I created a new character based on a wonderful actor I've had a crush on since the early 90's. He's still one of the most charismatic men in the film industry and a very humble person you can't turn down. Guess which iconic personality I'm referring to and write me in the comments. Happy reading and happy humping. More smut to come. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Pacey falls in love with someone, that person is all there is to him. He's someone who will do anything to win that girl's heart. Pacey has gone from a boy I always found annoying to one of the most important people to me in a very short time. He's been there for me when I've been heartbroken, helped me and my sister to set up a bed & breakfast, and most importantly has always been loyal. He is also the most romantic person I know. There is nothing Pacey can not do. It took me a long time to realize that but when I did, I fell hard!’

Joey has now been with Lighthouse Publishing for over 6 months and has settled in very well.  
She works in a mixed team of 8 editors and has her own office overlooking the children's playground at the local park.

She sat in her reading chair, legs on the footrest, engrossed in a manuscript about a young 14-year-old girl who finds a large white feather near her house while walking her dog, with one strange event following another.

She looked up briefly and saw that it was almost 3:45pm. There was a soft knock at the door and Vicky, her red-haired colleague entered the office after Joey said 'Come in!".

'Hey Vick, have you read this? It's fantastic. We need to invite this guy. She turned back to the front page and read his name out loud. X-A-N-D-E-R A-M-E-R-S-O-N.  
I just got to chapter 5 of ‚Guardian Angel’ and can't put it down. I've been reading for...let me think...2 hours straight and I am already obsessed, it’s that good.' 

'Ok, let's discuss it tomorrow, or call him, I think he left his phone number. Vicky rustled through the pages of Joey's reading that were on the desk.  
‘Ha, here, got it’. She proudly held up the yellow sticky note with author's name and phone number.

‘I just wanted to remind you that I will finish earlier today. I have an appointment with Leo at the pediatrician because of his colic‘, Vicky said.

‚Yes, you said this morning, I remember. Give the little man a kiss from Aunt Joey. Hope he feels better soon.’ Joey said sympathetically and made a sad face. ‘Is our double date still on for Saturday?‘

'I hope so,' Vicky said.  
‚Today is only Tuesday and I hope the doctor prescribes something for Leo to sleep through. I love my little poopie monster, but I really need a few hours without all the screaming. So fingers crossed. See you tomorrow, Joey!’ Vicky laughed. 

‘Okay, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow’,  
Joey said to her colleague, the phone already clamped between her neck and shoulder, dialling the number from the note. 

‚Hello, my name is Josephine Witter, Editor at Lighthouse Publishing and I would like to speak with Xander Amerson.‘  
Joey spoke with Mr. Amerson and learned that he was from Salem, New Hampshire. She was pleased that he could arrange to come to East Harwich so they made an appointment for next Tuesday at 12:15pm to meet at the office. 

Joey got up to fill her coffee cup one last time for the day and went to the kitchen. She suddenly felt severe stomach cramps and went back to her office, to get a tampon and a pain killer from her bag.

An hour later, she drove home on Route US-6 W and reached Capeside in 27 minutes.

Once home, she went to the bathroom upstairs and ran a hot bath. 

She put a few drops of her lavender and vanilla bath oil in the water and undressed in the bedroom. 

She looked at her tampon and found that it was clean. ‘How strange,' she thought and threw the tampon in the trash can.

After securing her hair with a clip into a messy bun, she stepped into the half-full bathtub and let out a comforting sigh. 

Pacey opened the front door and rustled in the kitchen as he placed the keys on the sideboard and emptied the contents of his grocery bags. 

'Hey Jo, you home?" he called. 

'Yeah, I'm upstairs in the bathroom!’ She declared. 

He went up the stairs and took off his shoes, socks, pants and shirt. 

Dressed only in his undershirt and boxers, he entered the bathroom and inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla. 

'Hi,' he said and leaned over the bathtub to give Joey a kiss. 

‘How was your day?, he asked sitting on the bathtub edge, tipping his finger in the oily water. 

‘Fine...really good actually. I may have found a rising star in the teenage book novel world, today!’ She smiled proudly. 

‘Oh, sounds exciting!’ He smiled back. 

‘Ouch!’ She exclaimed holding her tummy. 

‘Are you ok? What is it? He asked a little worried and went over to her and kneeled on the floor to stroke her cheek.

‘I got some stomach cramps. I think I am getting my period, nothing to worry about!’ 

‘Can you pass me the towel please? She asked him. 

He held up the bath towel and Joey wrapped it around herself.

‘Are you hungry?’ He asked.  
‘Not really, Pace. Sorry, but I just want to relax in bed. My breasts are hurting too!’

‘That’s okay. I just have a quick sandwich and will join you for a cuddle and maybe a massage, is that ok?’

She smiled thankfully at him. 

‘Awww Pace, you read my mind!’ He’s always so considered. 

Joey felt better the next morning but her breasts still felt tender and sore to the touch which did not change the following days. The cramps in her womb also came and went as well but still no bloody surprise. 

She wore sanitary pads and had tampons in her bag but was blood free the next couple of days.

Joey, Pacey, Vicky and George got together to bowl at the new KingPin outside of Capeside on Saturday.

Joey entered their names into the computer while Vicky picked out her favorite bowling balls and arranged them in the ball return. Pacey and George were at the bar getting their drinks.

‚How's Leo doing?" asked Joey. 

'He's doing a lot better, Joey. I took him to the doctor and there's not much more I can do, really. A pacifier helps wonders. I didn't really want to give him one but that seems to calm him. My mother also has a few tricks up her sleeve. He's sleeping at grandma's tonight and I got her last text message half an hour ago, ensuring me that he’s fine and sleeping peacefully.’

'I'm glad to hear that. Ahem...can I ask you something private, Vicky?'

'Sure thing' Vicky shifted her glasses.

‚How did you know that you were pregnant besides the obvious like being late with your period and having a positive test?‘

‚Ohh, definitely the nausea. My morning sickness was recurring as an all day every day nausea for weeks and I would often hang over the toilet seat for days. That lasted until week 11 or 12. It was horrible. Wait a minute?! Are you pregnant, Mrs Witter?‘, Vicky‘s voice screeching.

‚Shhh...Vicky, not so loud!‘ laughed Joey.  
‘I don't know. I have had these coming and going abdominal cramps for 4 days and my breasts hurt. I don’t feel nauseous but I feel different. It’s weird to describe. I do feel like getting my period at any moment but it doesn’t happen’, explained Joey. 

‘Are you late?’, Vicky asks. 

‘Only a few days.’ Joey replied.  
‘I was late before so that’s not unusual but all those other signs are weird.’

‘Ok, Let’s do a test next week if you don’t have the period by then. You may just be late, as you said, it happens!’

‘Who’s late?’ Pacey asked the women. 

‘Here’s a Diet Coke for you Vick and a 7 Up for Jo!’ He passed the drinks to the ladies and smirked at Joey. 

George handed one of his beers to Pacey.

‘Thanks, man!’, Pacey said.

'How are we late? Did you start without us?' George sounded offended, smirking at his wife, stroking her back. 

How come men always assume they're the ones being talked about?" asked Vicky, amused. 

'Hmmm, I think it is the well-known male disease, in which they come to the assumption that the world always revolves around the stronger sex!‘, stated Joey defiant.

Ouch, that hurt!' George playfully held his hand over his heart. 

'Meet my girl, whom is never at loss for words. She always has an answer and always...really always...has to have the last word!'  
Pacey looked lovingly at his wife, kissed her, and rubbed his thumb over her chin.

‚You can see that it was love at first sight with you two. You guys are too cute!', Vicky said affectionately. 

George rolled the first ball out on the lane and brought 8 pins to fall.

Joey und Pacey burst out laughing. 

Vicky was confused. ‘What did I say?’

'Ohh it was far from love at first sight. I couldn't stand Pacey,' Joey explained.

‚I know, I know, strange, isn’t it?’ Pacey shrugged...’BUT I wasn't the person of her desire!'

Vicky looked shocked. 'I don't understand. You're so familiar with each other. Your chemistry and body language show me that you are old being in love souls. I thought you were Highschool sweethearts?‘

‘Yeah, we were together for nine months in senior year at high school!’ explained Joey.

‘But I broke up with her at our prom because I was an insecure 18-year-old who thought she deserved better and wanted Jo to spread her wings in college’, Pacey continued.

‘So yeah he broke my heart’, Joey said. 

‘And than she broke mine!‘, Pacey chuckled. 

‘My head is spinning!’ George said. 

‘Yeah, you certainly have history. What changed?’ Vicky asked. 

‘Huh?’ Joey was confused. 

‘Well, you did say that you didn't like Pacey. So what changed that and made you fall in love with him?" asked Vicky. 

'Yes, Joey. What made you fall in love with me?" asked Pacey cheekily with a gleam in his eyes. 

Everyone waited for her answer and stared at her.

Joey, whose turn it was to bowl, grabbed the smaller, medium-weight ball off the return rack.

'When Pacey falls in love with someone, that person is all there is to him. He's someone who will do anything to win that girl's heart. Pacey has gone from a boy I always found annoying to one of the most important people to me in a very short time. He's been there for me when I've been heartbroken, helped me and my sister to set up a bed & breakfast, and most importantly has always been loyal. He is also the most romantic person I know. There is nothing Pacey can not do. It took me a long time to realize that but when I did, I fell hard!’ 

Joey slipped her fingers into the ball. Than she took four steps, approached the lane and dropped her ball with a swift throw. She hit all 10 and got a strike. 

‚Yesss!‘ she squealed with delight. 

‚Well done babe, give me 5!‘ Pacey said  
raising his hand to smack hers. She swung her hip at his and pulled him closer. 

‚Pace is also a very good kisser!‘ 

Pacey gasped slightly by her remark and smirked. 

'Is that so, Jo?" He kissed the corner of her mouth and nuzzled her neck before covering her mouth completely with his. Pacey kissed her so passionately that Joey thought she was going to lose her grip and had to lean against him for support.

‚Gosh...I swear I am getting pregnant again from just watching you, two. Vicky laughed. 

They had a great evening and there was a lot of goofing around and laughing. 

Pacey could not take his eyes off his wife. 

He drank his beer and watched her hilariously fooling around with Vicky and George or swaying to a song lost in thought and gyrating her hips while keeping her eyes closed.

Lisa Loeb ‚Stay‘ began to play and Vicky grabbed George’s arm. ‚Dance with me, darling. I love this song‘. 

Pacey put down his drink and walked toward Joey. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Are you having a nice evening?' he asked her and his tongue played with her ear. 

'Mmmmm, yes! And you?' 

'Yes, absolutely. Watching you move your hips to the music is the best part of the whole evening so far’, he breathed.

He pressed himself further against her and she felt his hard boner. They moved together to the music and rubbed their bodies together. Joey whistled lightly at his touch. 

Pacey's hands rubbed against her hips and he didn't know if it was him or Joey who slowly pushed them to the restroom by the fire exit. They went into the third restroom cubicle at the end of the room and locked the door. 

Pacey flipped down the toilet seat, pushed down his jeans and rubbed his cock through his boxers. Joey wasted no time in pulling down her jeans and Pacey noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties. 'Ohh god, Jo!' 

He sat on the toilet and pulled her to him to taste her delicious vulva. He knew it had to be quick, but her swollen labia made him hungry.  
His tongue licked over her lips in a rush and he pulled apart the velvety skin to suck on her protruding bud. His cock grew stiff and stood out proudly. Joey bit her arm to stifle a loud moan and kneeled over his hard member. He grunted slightly when she settled down on his hard cock. They moved quickly, matching each other in rhythm. She held onto his head and kissed him. His lips sucked on her lower lip and he gasped into her mouth. 

'Jo, fuck, yeah. I'm cumming baby, ahhh, fuck babyyy!'

Her hips rotated wildly and she rolled quickly up and down his cock as she too headed towards her peak and came instantly later while he emptied himself inside her. Her body jerked as the pleasant electric shock ran through her and she bit his tongue ‚Ohhh fuck, yes, Pace!‘

They heard two girls enter the restroom, engrossed in conversation, renewing their makeup in front of the mirror.

Joey grinned at Pacey and was the first to leave the small toilet cubicle. She washed her hands and noticed that her lip was bleeding a bit. She smiled at her reflection and rubbed away the red smear with water. She smoothed her hair and dried her hands. Then she left the restroom. 

Pacey pressed the flush and appeared from the cubicle soon after his wife. He straightened his belt as he walked to the sink. 

He greeted the girls 'Hello ladies!' who now have paused in their activities and looked at him in shock. Laughing, Joey and Pacey returned to the Bowling Alley holding hands.

‚Gosh, there they are. Where have you been the last 12 minutes?‘, asked Vicky. 

‚Pacey smokes when he drinks, so we’ve been outside.’ Joey lied. 

‘Yeah, it’s a bad habit but it’s difficult to quit!’ Pacey went on, shrugging his arms, smirking at Joey. 

‚Ready to play another round?‘ George asked the group. 

‘Sure!’, Joey said. 

‘Men vs women?' asked Pacey. 

'Sounds good to me!" said Vicky excitedly. 

'C’mon Vick, let's kick some ass!' Joey said and locked her arm in Vicky’s. 

It was Tuesday and Joey couldn't decide between pinstripe suit or her pencil skirt with blouse. 

'Pace, I need your opinion, please. I have the meeting today with the writer I really want to sign with us.' 

'Well, I can only speak for myself. I think the pinstripe is super sexy because it exudes dominance and brings out your cute butt, while your tits hang divinely in that blouse.'

'Are we talking about a lady or a gentleman here?" asked Pacey. 

'It's a male author, but what does it matter?'

'Well, Jo. I'd sign anything for you while you're wearing the pinstripe suit. Does this suit come with a whip?'

You're incorrigible, Pacey, laughed Joey!'

A few minutes later, she pulled her pinstriped suit into place and noticed that her breasts were sticking out a little more than usual. 

She turned to the side and felt that her hips were a finger wider and her vagina was rubbing off a little more of the fabric of her pants.

'Ohhh wow, Jo. You look hot. 

'It's not too sexy? I can't get my white blouse buttoned all the way up and this top has a relatively wide neckline.'

'Definitely super sexy, but very professional. Your meeting will be a complete success!' said Pacey. 

He caressed her bottom 'God, I'd love to fuck you senseless right now. You're getting me all hot!'

‚What time do you get off work today, Pacey?‘, asked Joey. 

‚Bodie will be at the Icehouse from 3:30pm so I  
should get off work around 4:00pm if I am lucky.'

'Shall we go to the movies? It’s been a while.‘

‚Yeah sure, the new Shyamalan movie is out, I believe.‘ 

‚Brilliant, I‘ll book us tickets for 6:00pm and meet you there? How does that sound?‘, Joey asked.

‚It sounds like a perfect date with my girl!‘, Pacey said and kissed her neck before he got dressed for his day. 

Joey prepared for her interview with Mr. Amerson and had her secretary bring her coffee and cookies. 

Thank you very much Anne, that looks great. How are your grandchildren?" asked Joey.

'Oh, very well. Robin will be in first grade this summer and Isabelle is in kindergarten now. My daughter Janet is now looking for a part-time job.'

'That sounds very good. What does your daughter do for a living?' 

'She is a trained architect and also has her master's in art and design. She would like to teach design.'

Fifteen minutes later Anne entered Joey’s office again to announce 

'Mr Amerson is in the waiting room, Josephine.' 

'Wonderful.'

Joey walked out of her office to pick up Mr Amberson from the waiting room. She poked her head into Vicky's office.

'Hey, Vicky. Mr. Amerson is here.'

'Okay, give me 15 minutes and I'll join you.' 

Joey nodded and walked down the hall, greeted her colleagues she passed and stepped into the waiting room.

A middle-aged man sat in one of the chairs. He got up when Joey entered the room. He was of average height and slender.  
His hair was dark brown, almost black, straight and of medium length. 

Their guest had a friendly, reserved look. 

Joey walked up to him and introduced herself. 'Hello, Mr. Amerson. I'm Mrs Witter. We spoke on the phone last week.‘

His face was oval and his eyebrows were thin. He has small brown eyes and Joey found him very attractive. 

‚Hello, I am Xander. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Witter.‘ The man with the exotic eyes said and shook Joey’s hand. 

They walked to her office and Joey saw her colleagues looking up, their heads bent to look after the handsome man who was following her.

She thought she felt his gaze on her bottom and she felt electrified.

‚Take a seat!’, she offered him and sat down in her leather chair behind her desk. Did you find your way here all right, Mr Amberson?" she asked him. 

'Yes, all went well. And please, call me Xander.' His voice was low and Joey melted like butter. 

'Before we start, would you like a coffee or something else?’

Coffee is fine. Black, please.' 

'Of course. Joey poured the coffee into a clean cup and placed it on the coaster in front of Xander on her desk!'

'First of all, I would like to thank you for a wonderful reading tour. I have not been so captivated by a book in a long time as I was by 'Guardian Angel'. I could not put it down. It was fantastic. The ending suggests there will be a sequel, is that right?'

‘I'm glad you received the book so well, Mrs. Witter. Yes, there will be a sequel or possibly even a triology, depending on how successful it is. I'm not a fan of taking a very good story from a book and creating a series and dragging it out like chewing gum simply because books 1 and 2 sold well.’

‘Joey. My name is Joey. Since you offered me the first name, it's only fair for you to call me by mine too.’ Joey smiled sweetly at him. 

Joey and Xander turned toward the door as Vicky quietly entered, apologizing for the intrusion. 

'Ahh, hi Vicky! 

'Xander may I introduce you to one of our deputy editors. Vicky Miller? She has 13 years of experience at Lighthouse Publishing.'

Vicky shook Xander's hand. 

'Pleased to meet you, Mr. Amerson...um Xander!'

‘The pleasure is all mine’, Xander said, putting his hand on hers. 

Vicky got all mushy and smiled sheepishly.

We were just talking about how awesome 'Guardian Angel' is, Vicky,' Joey said. 

'Yes, I'm afraid I haven't read through it yet,' said Vicky almost guiltily. 'I have an almost 8 month old son and he keeps me on my toes. I read 2-3 pages and then usually fall asleep, Vicky explained. 

'Aww, that's understandable,' Xander said. 

'Do you have kids, family?" asked Vicky. 

'No, that never worked out for me, unfortunately. The women I've been with have never really understood my dream of writing. They were always looking for career men and I was never one.'

'Well, their loss!" laughed Vicky and Xander joined in happily, which infected Joey and made her laugh too.

‘Okay’, Joey continued, ‘Let’s talk business’. Xander smiled warmly at her and Vicky.

‘I spoke to the Chief Editor Harry Craddock, who is currently in Asia. We'd love to publish 'Guardian Angel' under Lighthouse Publishing, and also would love to take on the sequels. We are working on a base of 8,000 print copies. Our strength, which differentiates us from larger publishers, is that we work closely with you, the author, meaning you have freedom of choice in terms of font printing, book cover and synopsis. Of course we have an excellent team that knows what children and young adults like in the visual of a book and will always bring in our suggestion and expertise but ultimately it’s your book and we are acting in your best interest.’ 

Joey adds ,I personally believe Guardian Angel will fly off the shelf’s and become a huge success that will change your world! The fee is $3500, but can be debated! Your gross salary is 30% from sale income on any further 2.500 copies. How does that sound?’

‘Wow’, Xander says. ‚That sounds like a really good deal!'

'I have one more question, though. Would you go out with me, Joey?'

Vicky giggled. 

'I am married, Xander.' 

'Yeah, that's what I thought. That’s too bad. You are a fantastic woman.‘

Xander kissed Joey's hand, making her blush. 

You will receive the contract with everything that was discussed in the next few days, Vicky said.

Perfect. I look forward to seeing you two again soon. He winked at Vicky. 

'See you soon!' Joey and Vicky said.

Xander left the office.

'Wow, how hot is that man?" said Vicky. ‚And those eyes. So exotic and a bit mysterious!'

'Yes, Xander is definitely very attractive!‘, agreed Joey. 

‚Oh, crap. The movie tickets, I totally forgot. What's the name of the new Shyamalan movie with Joaquin Phoenix?'

'The Village!' 

'Thanks, hopefully I can still get tickets for the 6 o'clock showing tonight‘. 

Okay, Vick. I gotta go. I meet Pacey at the Rialto before 6:00pm. 

‘Have fun, Joey. By the way, you totally rock this outfit. No wonder Xander was all over you. It shows off your curves just right.’

‘These are not my curves. I do not know what my body is doing to me right now.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more loving from our faves Joey and Pacey!
> 
> Thanks for everyone clicking and reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise and early birthday present for Pacey. ❤️

Joey walked into the Rialto and saw Pacey in the foyer. He was wearing his black pants and white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was tousled, revealing his light curl. His face was stubbly. He looked very sexy and masculine. 

Joey's heart warmed and she smiled as he spotted her and his face lit up in a wide grin. 

She formed the words 'You are so hot!" and walked towards him. 

She threw herself into his arms and tousled through his hair. 

'I missed you, Pace! And that shirt on you...it's doing something naughty to me right now!'

Ohh Jo, you naughty, naughty girl. Thank you for leaving the pinstripe suit on. I'm going to fuck you silly in it as soon as we get home,' he breathed into her ear.

Her breathing was heavy and she stretched her neck towards him, hoping to catch a light kiss from him. 

Jo, you're driving me crazy,' he said in a rough voice.

His fingertip brushed along her throat.   
‘We better get going and do this movie thing, Jo or it will be a visit to the restroom’, joked Pacey. 

They picked up their tickets at the box office and bought popcorn and drinks.

Pacey and Joey took their seats as soon as the doors opened to the screening. 

The theater was almost empty. Joey found out that The Village was going into its final week in theaters and besides them, only one other couple waited for the movie to start. 

The commercials and movie previews have just ended and the lights went off. Joey almost immediately felt his mouth on her neck and his fingers slowly pulled down the zipper of her pants. ‘Be very quiet my beautiful Jo. I may not be able to take you with my cock right now but I still can make you feel good.’

His fingers massaged her vagina and moved in circles around her lips, releasing her hard bud. He slowly inserted his middle finger and pressed against her walls. 

Little sighs and grunts escaped her and he attacked her mouth, taking her tongue between his lips and was sucking on her tip. She opened her mouth wider and his tongue entered her. He gasped and she grabbed at him. His finger was still moving inside her, rubbing her nodule and her wet, stuffy walls. She lifted her hips to let his finger slide even deeper. 

‘Joey, I love you my goddess. You are so wet and slippery’, whispered Pacey.

She shivered in anticipation and she moaned softly. 

His free hand pressed down on her throat as his finger now fucked her with quick, circular motions. 

'Pace, I...' Joey eyes rolled into her head and a violent orgasm shook through her. 

She sucked on the finger of his free hand, which he slid into her mouth as her walls tightened around his middle finger, slippery from her juices.

'Yes, my girl, let it go. Oh god Joey, your pussy is ready, yes come for me, ohh you feel incredible!' Pacey breathed softly into her ear. 

'Pace, I want you!‘ she breathed. 

Ok, let’s get out of here‘, he moaned, removing his hands from her and kissed her forehead. 

He moved away from her and she pulled her pants up. With the popcorn in their arms, they walked to the car.

His cock pressed hard against the fabric of his pants and Joey licked her lips as she surveyed his taut length.

Pacey parked the car into the driveway and stopped the engine. 

He carried Joey to the bedroom and kissed her neck, throat and face. 

She kept her eyes closed as he laid her on the bed and pulled her pants down over her legs to lick her inner thighs as he freed himself from his pants. His cock greeted her at its full arousing length and she held onto it. Pacey removed his shirt and rubbed the fabric over her wet cunt, placing the garment over her face. 

'Fuck, Pace!

'This wet is the best way to play, Jo. How good you smell...mmmm....‘

Pacey pulled her blazer off her shoulders followed by her low-cut top to expose her breasts. 

He bent down and undid the clasp of her bra. He slipped the straps down her shoulders and she freed her arms from the lingerie. He tossed it aside and let her breasts dangle to the side. 

Do they still hurt?' He looked at her slightly worried as his hands lightly touched her hard areola.

'Just a little!' she moaned, wanting to feel his mouth on her breasts. 

He licked lightly around her areola 'Is that okay, baby?'

'Yes, Pace. Give me more!'

He was sucking lightly now and she clenched against him. 

'God, your nipples look darker and bigger, sweetheart. I love it!'

He pushed her further into the bed and settled between her legs. 

Jo, I must have you!

'Pace, I've wanted you since I saw you waiting at the theatre!' she laughed. Take me already!'

She opened her thighs and exposed her slightly fuller bush. 

She was so sexy lying stretched out on the bed with her hard teats and her soft, full, wet lips and exposed clit. He could swear she was fuller in her sexual organs and even her hips looked softer. 

He never noticed it like this before, but the menstrual cycle makes his wife more sensual and it was incredibly erotic.   
He held her by the hips and pushed his hard cock into her slippery hole. Her big folds nestled against him. 

With slow thrusts, Pacey slid his cock all the way inside her and watched her slowly work her way towards her explosion. 

Her whimpers got louder and louder and turned into screams. 

'Pacey, yes, fuck me hard, I want it to hurt.' She lifted her legs in the air and he managed to push in deeper a few more millimetres. 

'Ahhh Pace, that's it. You got me, there, ohh yes, please, don't stop, harder, please!'

‘I am so fucking deep inside you. Fuck, it feels so good. I love it’, moaned Pacey. 

Joey watched Pacey keeping his eyes closed and let himself go all the way inside her. Joey now imagined how it would feel to be pleasured by two cocks and Xander's face popped up in her fantasy. She imagined him fucking her hard while she sucked on Pacey's length, making him cum in her ass a little later. 

‚Ahhh, fuck yes, fuck...fuck...fuck!‘ Joey could not hold it any longer. That imagination was too much. She quivered and Pacey had trouble holding her so he didn't slip out, she came hard.

'OMFG Jo, fuck! Pacey was now ramming into her smacking cunt without any consideration.   
His cherry was red, fat and sore and when his sack bounced against her one last time, he came and his hot cum spread inside her. 

He was panting and sweating as if he had spent 45 minutes on the treadmill.

She clung to him and licked his shoulder. 'Wow....Pacey, this was absolutely out of this world...Thank you!' 

'It was perfection, my darling! I love fucking you! You are the best!‘

They kissed and held hands. It was still relatively early, but no one wanted to interrupt this feel-good closeness. They stayed in bed and talked about their day.

'How did your interview with the author go, by the way?" he asked her, stroking her arm, lost in thought. 

'Very well. We've signed Mr. Amerson. I am looking forward to work with him. His book will appeal to a lot of young adults, and that's always special.' 

'I love it when you talk about your job, Jo. You really put your heart into it all the time and that's sexy! Speaking of..was your sexy dominatrix/career woman outfit Yea or Nay with Mr. Amerson?' 

His eyes flickered. 'Ohh I hope the gentleman didn't have high blood pressure?", Pacey chuckled. 

Joey poked her arm lightly in his side and laughed. 

'Mr Amerson is in his late 30s and if I may say so, very attractive! All my female colleagues were turning heads when we walked through   
the hallway. It was very funny. 

'Ohh really? Pacey saw Joey blushing and become slightly embarrassed.

'Look at you, Mrs Witter, your panties are on fire. No wonder you were so hot for me!' He laughed. 

'Are you making fun of me, Pace?' 

‚No, absolutely not. I'm just noticing a new side about you!' He grinned. 

'Oh, yeah, and what's that?' she asked in wonder, propping her weight on one elbow, watching him talk. 

'That my girl is controlled by natural instincts, like all of us.' He leaned in for a tight hug and continued 'If I made a dollar for every erection I had from looking at a beautiful woman, I'd be a millionaire.'

‚And how about imagining having sex with someone else during sex?" she asked. 

'Oh, you dirty girl’, he laughed. 

'What was your fantasy about?' He asked interested.

'Um, you think that's okay and you're not mad at me?' 

'Ok, let me think for a moment. You been super horny because a handsome guy made you all mushy today and you come home with me and we have incredible sex! This is what I call Lucky Pacey, so no hard feelings here. I’d like to thank Mr Amerson in person. He giggled and turned her slightly to kiss her velvety skin below her breastbone. 

'Tell me, Jo!' He slid down further and kissed her belly button, circling his tongue in the hollow. 

'Mmmm...I had your cock in my mouth and Xander...ahem...Mr Amerson fucked me...mmmm....‘

Pacey turned her onto her stomach and sucked on her lips while Joey tightened her ass.

'Joey, that's so hot!'

'You fucked me in the ass then, Pace.'

He licked her anus and pulled her rosette apart while greedily eating her. With one finger he massaged her asshole and sucked her lips. It turned him on so much that she trusted him with her threesome fantasy. He bit her buttocks and licked her inner thighs. Her labia flopped and her wet vagina was exposed.

‚Oh Pace, oh fuck!‘

Pacey's cock was ready again and he pushed his skin back until his cherry popped. He spit on her rosette and rotated his cherry at her anus, widening it. He slowly entered and fucked her while his finger pushed into  
her slick pussy. 

Joey felt like being in heaven. 

‚Yes, like this Pace. Awww, I want my holes filled, oh fuck yes!’ 

He couldn't believe how erotic he found the idea of watching her come while he and another man took her at the same time. He came at the thought and his semen shot up her ass. His fingers twisted and rotated in her pussy and she screamed his name and gasped as she came in ecstasy.

'Whoa, how many tests does one woman need?" asked Joey who was looking at the shelves of the pharmacy section at the 7-11. Vicky was with her as she promised to accompany her. 

They decided on the classic Clear Blue and Accu Clear Early. Pacey was still at the Icehouse and would be home late. Vicky offered to stay for the test. 

The test strips lay on the edge of the sink and Joey was nervous. The women sat on the bathroom floor and waited. 

'What are you going to do if the tests are positive?" asked Vicky. 

'I know there's no better man than Pacey to have kids with. Kids are crazy about him, and he's crazy about kids,' smiled Joey. 'But I don't know if I'm ready.' 

Joey bit her lower lip. 

'Well, let’s find out, Time’s up!‘ Vicky announced and picked up the tests, which were lying upside down, handing them to her brunette friend. 

Joey raised an eyebrow, her voice unsure.  
‚Ok, they both show two blue lines looking like ahem a plus, one is a little faint but I can clearly see it. What does that mean?‘

‚Eeeek Joey, it means that you are pregnant. Vicky exclaimed excited. 

'Pregnant? Pacey and I are having a baby?' Joey, covered her mouth. She was stunned, shocked even, but an exciting tingle spread through her. 

She laughed and hugged her friend. 'Vicky, we're having a baby. OMG, a baby!' 

'Yes! Vicky wiped a tear from her eye. 

'Oh, don't cry, Vicky.' She gave Vicky a kiss on the cheek. 

'Are you going to tell Pacey tonight?' 

'I'd like to surprise him and wait a little longer,' Joey said. 

'I want to make it special, Pacey deserves a special surprise!'

'Oh, don't keep him in suspense for too long, hunny. Shoot, it’s past 8, I gotta go.‘ The red-head hugged her friend one more time, grabbed her jacket and purse and walked to the front door. I'll see you Monday. Congratulations Mama, have a great weekend!' Vicky winked and left. 

It was mid-May and the coming days were exhausting. Capeside was a popular tourist spot. People from surrounding areas and yacht owners came to visit, so the Icehouse was filled with increasing numbers of visitors from lunchtime until late at night. Joey felt good and had no morning sickness, but she was plagued by constant heart burn and insomnia.   
Pacey didn't get off work until late most evenings, and neither he nor Joey had energy for a little one-on-one time. They fell asleep almost as soon as they walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

Her belly was starting to bulge, which she had been good at hiding with her clothes so far, but she knew it was time to tell Pacey about her pregnancy. 

She booked a photo session with a photographer in East Harwich and had her little baby bump photographed. She lovingly wrapped the framed photo and pregnancy test in a box and added the note 

Surprise! You are going to be a daddy!

She conferred with Bodie, who promised to send Pacey home around 9 p.m. on Saturday. Jack and Doug offered to help out at the Icehouse so Pacey could go home with a clear conscience. 

Joey scattered flower petals from the driveway across the patio into the house and set up lantern lights that went up the stairs all the way into the bathroom.

Last but not least, she put the box with the photo on the bed and slipped into her silk kimono. And than she waited.

Pacey saw the flowers and a slight panic came over him, he counted the months and realized it was way too early for their anniversary, Joey's birthday was in December and his was in June. He wondered what there was to celebrate. Maybe a raise for her? He tried to remember if she had told him something and he had just forgotten in all the hustle and bustle? But he couldn't remember. Scratching his head, he entered the house and called out 'Jo?'

No answer. He went up the stairs and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. 

He used the toilet, had a wash and brushed his teeth. He took off his clothes and entered the bedroom. Joey was lying on her stomach asleep. She was wearing her tropical short silk kimono. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. He sighed at her beauty. 

What was she holding in her hand? He wondered. 

He touched her lightly on the butt 'Joey, honey, I'm home!' 

'Ohh hi, Pace. I must have fallen asleep, sorry. What time is it?' 

'No problem sweetie, it's just after 9:30 now.' 

He leaned down to her and kissed her neck. 'What's that, he asked, pointing to the box, and what did I miss? The flowers and lights. It's not our wedding anniversary yet, is it?'

No, Silly, our wedding anniversary is not for a long time yet, Joey yawned. 

She handed him the box and sat up. 

'Open it!‘

He grinned her favorite grin and opened the ribbon, took the lid off the box and saw the photo frame lying enclosed in soft filler paper. He turned the frame over and laughed mischievously at the sight of his naked Joey in panties, covering her breasts with one arm. Her hair lay sideways over her shoulder, revealing her long neck. She had her head slightly tilted down and was looking at her belly which she was hugging with her left arm. It was a very erotic and sensual photo.

'Ohh Jo, I love it!' He spotted the note on a plain card and the test strip, and his eyes widened.

'OMG...OMG...is this for real? We're having a baby?' 

Pacey pulled Joey into his arms 'We're having a baby?’ She nodded, laughing.

'Ohh Jo!" he breathed and opened her kimono. His hand stroke over her bare belly and he closed his eyes smiling as he laid his head on her breasts. He could feel the slight bulge and started crying. He couldn't suppress the tears and Joey kissed his head and stroked his dark hair. 

'Ohh Pace, I was hoping for a positive reaction from you and you give me so much more again!'. She snuggled up to him and put her hand on his over her stomach. Tears were rolling out of her eyes now too and he looked up at her.

'How far along are you?" Pacey kissed her belly. 

'About 6-8 weeks. It's all still quite early and the embryo is a little worm’. Joey smiled. 

'I guess that explains your breast pain then.' He pushed her kimono aside and looked at her soft breasts that stood out prominently and proudly. ‚Your nipples are getting darker and I also notice that your areola is bigger. It's incredibly sexy.‘ 

Pacey touched her breasts and rolled his thumb and forefinger over her nipples 'I love how your nipples react to my touch and get stiff instantly!' Joey pushed herself up onto her knees and pulled him up against her 'Kiss me Pacey!' He kissed her and let his tongue run over hers. His kiss was gentle and tender. He was in no hurry and wanted to enjoy this moment to rediscover her body as if it were his first time. 

'I love your kisses. I get butterflies in my stomach instantly!' said Joey as they gasped for air. 'Ohh Joey, you taste wonderful.' He pressed his mouth onto her lips again, her tongue sucked on his and he pulled on her bottom lip. His hands circled her neck and she moaned out loud as he held her hair and his mouth found her throat. He nibbled gently and licked at her neck. Shivers run through her body and goosebumps formed on her arms and shoulders. His head bent down to her breastbone and he licked over her small hollow and the curve of her right breast, circling her dark breast mound with his tongue, once, then a second time up to her nipple. Joey groaned and her breathing was rapid. She held onto his head, was pressing further against him, throwing her head back to give him easy access. 

Pacey finally took her nipple in his mouth and pulled lightly. He repeated this with the other nipple and only released her when her nipples stood hard upright. Joey's hands pulled at the cuff of his boxers and she slowly pulled the material down. She felt his erect member and a pleasant shiver ran through her knowing what pleasures his cock had in store for her. She rubbed against him and slid her hand up and down.

Oh Jo!' Pacey gasped. 'I want you, but we have time!' He held her hand tightly, 'You're driving me crazy!' 

He took off his boxers and turned her around with her back to him. 

Pacey rubbed his stiff erection against her while he held onto her breasts and his mouth kissed her neck and played on her earlobes. ‚Pace, A-H-H-H, I love this!‘ she moaned loudly. He kept attacking her neck with his mouth and kissed her gently, his hands stroked their way down to her belly, caressing her little bulge. He whispered more caresses in her ear and stroked Joey's hips and her upper thighs. 

'I can't wait to love your new baby curves over the next few weeks. The thought of it is such a turn on, Jo!‘ He whispered 

Joey reached back and grabbed his stiff member. 

‚Pacey, I must have you now’, Joey moaned. 

Pacey leaned back on the bed. 

‚Ok my darling, come here!‘ 

Joey kneeled in front of him and nestled tightly with her back to his chest. She placed her legs between his legs and hugged his neck with one hand, giving him access to her breast.

Pacey sat her on his legs with her legs bent and open apart for him to rest his knees between her. Joey held her hands around his hips and offered him the neck with her head leaning backwards a little. Pacey put his hands on her tits, caressing and kissing her neck gently.

‘Ohh baby, you feel incredible!’ He moaned, pushing against her. His fingers started to roll over her clitoris down to her vagina. He pressed his thumb over her hard bud and matched her movements. With his other hand he held her by her throat 'Tighter, Pace!' she ordered him and he obliged. He squeezed harder and kissed her shoulders and neck. 

He felt the tugging in his loins and knew he didn't need much longer. He was close. 

‚Awww Pace, you...awww...I...Joey shuddered and he instantly loosened his grip. She screamed his name and her hips continued to whip him as her orgasm took over. She slumped forward and was breathing heavily. 

Pacey held her by her hips and quickened his movements. She braced herself against his arm and he exploded inside her a few moments later. They gasped for air and held on each other tightly, no one wanted to let go first. 

‘I love you, Jo!‘ He panted. 

‘Agreed and I love you!’ She giggled. 

His hand stroked her belly 'Sorry for the earthquake, baby!' 

Joey grinned at Pacey's apology. 

'Pace, you will be the best daddy ever! I can't imagine a better man than you.' 

‘This baby will know it was made with love!’ He said and kissed her shoulders. 

‚How come you always say the right thing, Pace?' She put her hand on her belly over his.

'Self-confidence comes from loving you!' He grinned her favourite grin. He kissed her hand and looked at his watch. 

'Are you hungry, Jo?

'Um...I could eat!' 

'I'll make us some scrambled eggs. I'm hungry.' He found his boxers and put them on before hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen, soon followed by the clattering and clanking sounds of a frying pan and utensils.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more kinky stuff.
> 
> I based my own character ‚Xander Amerson‘ on a well known and gorgeous actor who has a huge epic status and who gave me lots of sleepless nights in the 90‘s/2000‘s. 
> 
> I’d like to know your thoughts on him, so leave me a comment. ❤️

Joey was feeling floppy and tired around 12 weeks pregnant. The first ultrasound scan was coming up and she came into the office in the morning to review some 'Guardian Angel' book covers with her team. 

Vicky rushed into her office 'Joey, he's here, Oh my god'.

'Who's here Vicky? I'm too tired to guess' Joey said groggily.

'Well who do you think? X-A-N-D-E-R!' Vicky whooped with excitement. 'He's flirting with Anne. I've never heard her laugh so loud. 

‘He’s here now, today? We haven't discussed the book cover yet and we don't expect Amerson until next week.'

Joey busily handled the photos and character artwork on her desk. 

'Ohh Jo, where are these from!' Vicky held up an A4 pad and looked through drawings of a single large white feather that was held by a hand, a girls body holding a large white weather close to her chest and a drawing of a male juvenile angel sitting on the roof of a building with his wings folded, watching a young girl walking down the street. 

'Um, this is my sketch book and only some of my ideas. I don't sleep well and that's what I've came up with over the the past two weeks. 

'Wow, Joey. they are all gorgeous. You have to show those to him.'

'Have to show him what?" said a deep male voice. 

'Oh hey, Xander. Good to see you,' said Vicky, reaching out her hand to shake his. 

'Hello Victoria, the pleasure is all mine!' He kissed her hand and squeezed it gently. 

'Err...um...ohh...‘, Vicky smiled sheepishly. 

The tall, dark-haired man turned his attention to Joey. It's very nice to see you again, Joey. If I may say so, you look fantastic.'

His voice was liquid like honey and his dark eyes sparkled. His gaze wandered imperceptibly to her breasts before he looked at her and Joey was glad she was sitting. Her knees went weak and it felt like the room was spinning.

Xander wore a dark gray T-shirt, jeans and a black blazer jacket and black soft leather shoes. 

His straight black hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

He was clean-shaven and his long cheek lines showed well as did his angular chin. 

Joey stood up and leaned over the table to shake his hand. 

Again, he greeted her with a kiss on the hand and held her hand longer in his. 

His exotic little eyes, bored into Joey.

She cleared her throat. ‚Ok, we're about to have a meeting to discuss ideas for your 'Guardian Angel' book cover. If you'd like to join us, it's this way, Xander.‘

‚Ladies first, I’ll be right behind you, Joey.‘ 

Joey stood up, picked up her folder of papers and her bag, and left the office. Vicky and Xander followed her down the hall to the meeting room. 

She placed her folder on the large oval shaped table and attached some photos to the large white magnetic board. 

The room filled up with 5 more people and everyone took their seats. Except Xander. He stood by the window with his legs crossed and arms folded, watching Joey's movements. 

He smiled brightly at her and she smiled shyly back. 

‚Hello, dear team’, Joey began. 

‚Thank you for coming today. As you can see in the background, we are discussing the book cover of 'Guardian Angel'. The author, Xander Amerson is also present, so please ladies and gents be kind.‘ 

She smiled in Xander's direction and he greeted the group, waving his arm 'Hello everyone!' 

The team waved back and turned their attention back to Joey.

‚I hope you all read the novel and know what it's about.‘

She read the Synopsis aloud: 

‚Tara is 14 and lives with her mother in Lahaska, a community in New Hope of Bucks County, Pennsylvania with a population of 14,156 where never anything happens until she finds an unusual white feather while walking her 18-month-old bobtail Max in the nearby woods. Tara discovers a whole new world and meets Nathaniel with whom she embarks on a heavenly adventure.

From the synopsis alone it can be deduced that the finding of the white, unusual feather corresponds to that of an angel. 

This can also be deduced from the title of the novel ‚Guardian Angel‘. 

She now wrote with blue marker on the board:

\- White feather  
\- Angel (male)  
\- Wing(s)  
\- 14 year old teenager.

Let’s hear your ideas. 

‚Yes, Jess...Let’s hear it!‘

A girl with a purple ponytail stated ‚It’s a bittersweet teenage love story between a girl and a celestial creature. Teenagers totally go for it because it resembles a forbidden love‘.

‚Very good’, Joey walks back and forth to the board. ‚The characters in the story are attracted to each other, but have to keep it a secret. Tara is an outsider with little social life. Her mother little at home, has to work double shifts at the hospital, Tara meets boy with a secret etc.‘

‚We should go with a classic romantic theme, Carl the young pierced and tattooed man, suggested. 

‚Like what?‘ Joey asked. 

Carl continued ‚1. Single feather in a pair of unfolded hands 2. Wide spread wings, 3. Blurred angel silhouette. Bold black, gold or dark gray lettering in romantic font Peoni Pro or Risotto Script.

I like it, well done Carl. She placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Xander looks pleased, she thought. 

Ahem...Vicky cleared her throat. ‚Here are some pretty sketches by Joey herself. She put them on the board next to the photos. Xander was excited and stepped closer to the board. ‚Amazing, wow these are great. I like number 3 the best‘.

He pointed to the drawing of the girl and the angel sitting on the roof. 

'All three of those are yours?" he asked, amazed.

‚Yes, I studied art in Paris. I always liked to draw. It’s a passion of mine. You could say, it’s my first love‘. Joey smiled. 

Interesting. I think I found what I was looking for. Xander said and looked at Joey. His voice was intense and Joey felt weak in her legs again. 

‚Okay, very good work, everyone. I think that’s all for now.‘ 

‚We'll start production on the cover later this week. Mr. Amerson, please come to my office so we can make a final font selection‘. 

‚Yes, sure‘

Joey put a list with font types on the desk. ‚This is Peoni Pro and this one is Risotto Script‘, she pointed. ‚They are very nice fonts‘.

Joey designed a quick style sheet template in her program and asked him to have a look. 

She showed him the resolution in color, black and white and with the different font type/font color and size.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he leaned out behind her to get a close look at her work. His aftershave smelled of mint and musk. 

His arm lightly brushed her elbow as he took the mouse from her to increase and decrease the font size. 

‚Very good work, Joey. I am glad I put my trust in Lighthouse Publishing. You definitely know what I have in mind. Would you join me for coffee to celebrate our success?‘ Xander asked hopefully.

Knock, knock. 

'Am I interrupting?" asked Pacey, his gaze fixed on Xander. 

'Oh hey Pace, no Mr Amerson and I discussed everything for today. She looked at Xander. 'May I introduce you to my husband, Pacey Witter?‘ 

‚Oh, very nice to meet you.‘ Xander said, shaking Pacey's hand. ‚Your wife is very special, Pacey!'

'We can certainly agree on that,' Pacey said, smiling at Joey and than at Mr Amerson. 

‚I was inviting your wife for coffee to celebrate our collaboration but she declined. My offer stands for both of you. Anytime.’ 

‘That’s very nice of you’, Pacey said. ‘We can’t today as my wife and I have an appointment. The reason I am here is to pick her up but I tell you what. Visit us at my restaurant at the Icehouse in Capeside. We have a good selection on wines and beers from all around the world and you are very much welcome to come by.‘

‘That's very kind, thank you. I will gladly accept your invitation. I stay in the area until Sunday. How about this Saturday?’

‘That works out great for us, doesn't it Joey? We don't close until 2am at weekends and we have live music from 8pm to midnight‘, Pacey said.  
‘Um, yeah, sure. Saturday works’, Joey said sheepishly. 

‘I'll be there around 9pm. See you Saturday. Pacey, lovely Joey!’ Xander said goodbye.

They entered the clinic for their appointment and waited to be called in by the gynecologist.  
‚So this was the Great Xander, Jo?‘ Pacey chuckled. 

‚OMG, Pace. I can’t believe you invited him to the Icehouse on Saturday. I gotta work with this man!‘, she said lightly annoyed. 

‚Just being a gentleman I am and maybe I am a little selfish knowing how much he turns you on, my darling and getting you home probably...well most likely...all hot and bothered. You also deserve a little fun and attention baby and I don’t mind you getting it from Xander, as long as I get YOU at the end of the evening. Pacey said amused, playing with a loose strand of her hair that fell over her forehead. 

‚You are unbelievable, Pace!‘ Joey laughed and kissed him. ‚You wanna play? Fine, I can play!‘, she finally said, grinning broadly. 

Pacey raised an eyebrow, than giggled, whispering in her ear. ‚Ohh Jo, this will be so much fun!‘

The ultrasound went well. Joey and Pacey got to see the baby‘s head, body and could even make out it’s legs. They listened to the heartbeat and Pacey teared up a little at the sound of the fast beat. Joey held his hand and watched the monitor in awe smiling all throughout, feeling happy and warm, especially at watching Pacey being so very emotionally invested in that moment. There really is no better man than him she could have wished for taking this journey in her life with. A new ultrasound scan appointment was made at 18 weeks of pregnancy where the sex could be determined if they wish to find out. Pacey wants it to be a surprise and Joey wants to know so she can plan on decorating the nursery. 

Joey decided to wear an elegant midi dress with ruffle off the shoulder and red black ballerinas for Saturday. The dress was a low cost find and made her feel sexy and most importantly was very comfortable and easy to put on. 

She chose light Make Up, red lipstick and used a curler to make her hair wavy. Plain gold creoles made her elegant look complete. 

Pacey who took the night off changed into a T-shirt, light cotton trousers with matching linen denim blazer. 

He put on his watch and was watching Joey giving herself one final look in the mirror. 

She swirled to the sides and hold her belly looking proudly at her reflection.  
He joined her and hugged her gently swinging lightly. ‚Joey, you look mesmerising. Our baby makes you even more adorable and more sexy that the sheer sight of you, makes my heart jump. It hurts looking at you, that’s how much I love this transition in you.‘ 

She turned around to face him and he placed his hand on her belly.

‚Pacey, you are the most wonderful man. Gosh, I love you!’ 

He wanted to kiss her badly but didn’t want to ruin her lipstick, so they just looked at each other through the mirror smiling. 

The Icehouse was packed. Joey and Pacey were greeted by the staff. Jack was at the bar waiting for his drinks. 

'Hey Jack, good to see you.'

'Joey, hey! Jack hugged her and kissed her cheek. You look incredible, Joey. Pregnancy really suits you. Where is Pacey?'

'Ahh, thanks, I do feel great. He's around here somewhere. You know him. He always gets roped in as soon as he walks through the door. of this restaurant. Are you alone or is Doug with you?' She looked around but couldn't spot the Sheriff. 

'No, he's working late tonight and Jen talked me into coming because of live band, more socialising and stuff.'

'Ah, I see,' Joey said. 'Where's our blonde femme fatale?' 

'She's fidgeting around here somewhere. Do you want to come to the stage? The band's not bad,' he asked his dark-haired friend.

‚Sure.‘

‚What would you like to drink?' 

'A mineral water, please. Thank you, Jack!' 

'Sure, no problem.' He ordered a mineral water which was handed to him a little later and handed it to Joey.

They walked to the stage and Jen danced wildly to the music. Jack took Joey's hand and they danced toward Jen. 

'Joeyyyyy!!!! Hi sweetie.' Jen stood on her tiptoes and gave Joey a big smack on the mouth. 

'Hi Jen! Joey laughed. 

Jen snuggled up to Joey and pulled Jack behind her shouting ‚Sandwich Dance!‘ 

Joey couldn't help but be infected by Jen's good party mood. 

They danced close together.

Pacey could immediately spot his wife and crazy friends and laughed out loud. 

He wasn't much of a dancer and preferred to stay in the background. Joey and Jen put on an erotic dance and Joey laughed while Jen snuggled up to her and her hands slid over Joey's hips. Jack rocked his body onto Jen’s and whipped his head around. 

‚Phew, your wife is a grenade,' Xander let out as he walked towards Pacey and stopped next to the man, watching Joey, who was engrossed in the dance and oblivious to the gazes by the two men. 

‚You have no idea!‘ Pacey said to Xander, smiling. 

‚Nice to see you again. Drinks are on the house. Just tell the bar tender, you are a guest of Pacey Witter.‘ 

‚Thank you!‘ Xander said to Pacey and went to the bar to get a beer. 

Joey, Pacey, Xander, Jen and Jack sat in the 6 person booth an hour later eating the big Icehouse Special mixed platter with grilled salmon kebab, honey mustard salmon and honey and lime shrimps. 

Jen and Jack told Xander stories from their Highschool days together and of course Jack's nude artist modeling for Joey was not missed out, which made everyone laugh. Pacey kept kissing Joey shoulders and had his hands on her neck, stroking her tenderly. Xander did not miss these caresses between the two and Pacey knew that Joey's client did not let them out of his sight.

Xander talked about working with Joey and Lighthouse Publishing, and Joey confirmed that she hasn't encountered a writing talent like Xander's in a long time and firmly believes that Xander's novel will top the bestseller lists once the book is released in three weeks. 

Jen and Jack said goodbye with hugs around 1 o'clock.

'Hey Xander, it was nice meeting you and good luck with your novel,' Jack said goodbye with a friendly pat on his back and Jen added 'Let's do this again next month to celebrate the book's release!'

That's not a bad idea at all,' Pacey said. 'We can have a release party and maybe a book signing afternoon with you, Xander?'

'Yeah, why not, actually? The Icehouse has plenty of room and is as it seems a local hotspot!' Xander was enthusiastic.

Guys, I need to go home. My back is killing me and I think it's the baby trying to tell me I need to lie down,' Joey smiled. 

'But of course, Joey! How careless of us men.’ Xander said. 

'Xander, where's your hotel?" asked Joey. 

'Outside East Harwich at the Little Inn, Pleasant Bay.'

'Whew, that's a good hour away from East Harwich. We have a very comfortable couch and a guest room, if that's all right!' said Pacey. 

'Alternatively, I can check with Bessie to see if she has a room available,' Joey suggested.

'I'll gladly accept the offer of the guest room, if it's really no trouble,' Xander said.

'No not at all. Come on, it's only a fifteen minute walk. I've had four beers and I don't like to let Joey drive when her back hurts. I can get the car tomorrow. You shouldn’t drive either, man.‘ Pacey suggested. 

'It's a pleasant night and I love walking along the beach this late!’, Joey gladly said. 

They walked along the boardwalk and Joey took off her flat ballerinas once they entered the beach. She breathed in the fresh sea air and sighed contentedly.

Pacey held her hand and stopped her to kiss her. Joey closed her eyes and enjoyed Pacey's dancing tongue in her mouth. Than the sudden thought that Xander was still present and watching them making out made her hesitate briefly. 

Pacey whispered, 'It's okay, baby! Let him watch. I know you want him to and he's been hot for you all night.'

Joey nodded slightly and let Pacey push up her dress and expose her thighs, which he kissed wildly. 

Xander moved closer and moaned slightly at the sight. Pacey smiled as he watched Xander who already started to rub his cock through his pants out of the corner of his eye. Joey looked at Xander and he watched their every move.

‚Let’s get you home!‘, Pacey said. 

Pacey carried Joey into the house and Xander followed the pair. 

He sat Joey down on the couch and pulled her dress over her head. 

'Joey, I'll get the massage oil.'

'Xander, do you mind helping me to give her a massage?" asked Pacey.

'No, not at all!", Xander cleared his throat and his eyes flashed at the sight of Joey who suddenly felt the heat between her legs. Her nipples hardened and the material of her bra made her tits ache.

Stripped down to his boxers and armed with massage oil, Pacey returned. He took off Joey's bra and dribbled the oil on her full breasts and started to massage and rub the oil on her tits, flicking his fingers over her nice dark brown teats. She closed her eyes and moaned. 

Pacey rubbed the oil over her neck and collarbones and slowly spun her around so he could rub her shoulders and back. Xander took off his, shirt, pants, shoes and socks. Pacey handed him the oil. 

'Here, your turn! 

Joey knelt on the sofa and propped her shoulders up. 

Pacey walked behind the sofa and started to massage Joey's shoulders down to her spine. Xander knelt behind Joey and massaged her lower back. 

‚Tell me, if it’s too hard Joey‘, Xander said. 

‚Your fingers feel perfect Xander. Pace, this is heaven!‘ she looked up at him. Her look was filled with love and he bent down for a kiss. 

Xander shifted closer to her and kissed her lower back. 

'OMG, OMG!'

'You like that, Jo?' breathed Pacey. 

'Ohhh yes, it's wonderful.'

'Let's get you naked and upstairs to bed! Pacey said. His breath was quick. 

Joey clung to Pacey like a frog as he carried her up the stairs. 

Xander was close on their heels. 

Pacey sat down on the bed with Joey on his lap and the other exotic looking man joined them by sitting next to them, smiling. Joey looked at Pacey, who nodded, 'Anything you want, my darling!‘ Joey bend her head closer to Xander ‚Kiss me Xander!‘ 

Xander cubbed her face and their tongues joined. Joey moaned at his touch. 

Pacey kissed the back and her left shoulder, while Xander nibbled on her right side and up her neck. 

‚Mmmm...‘, Joey moaned loudly. 

‚Jo, I have to get rid of my boxer shorts, Pacey grunted. 

Xander hold his arms open and she climbed on top of him. She felt his stiff member rubbing at her panties, knelt up and asked Xander to free her from the piece of clothing between her legs. He removed the lace knickers during kisses and she felt his fingers lightly massaging her wet center. 

His hands moved over her butt and kneaded her butt cheeks while he licked her hard nipples. 

‘OMG, Joey. You taste amazing’. 

It turned Pacey on beyond belief to see his Joey on the others man's lap. Xander leaned back and rolled Joey off to the side of the bed. Joey swallowed and giggled excited at the sight of Xander's hard cock. Pacey stepped closer and rubbed his length. 

'Anything you want Joey. Xander, be good to my girl.' Pacey's voice was barely audible, he was breathing fast.

'Tell me what you want Jo.' 

Pacey knelt beside her and she reached for his cock. She opened her legs and kissed Xander 'I want your tongue on my pussy.' Xander leaned down and sucked on Joey's bud as if his life depended on it. 'Ahhh, good lord...fuck.... Pace...cock....in my mouth....

He loved it when she talked dirty and started begging. Pacey gently stroked her chin, gave her a long kiss and shifted his weight to let her taste his cock. 

She sucked and smacked on his length while Xander slid his fingers faster into her wet cunt and fucked her hard.

‘Ohh....my....God!’ Joey panted. ‘A-H-H-H’...

Pacey stroked her hair and kept looking over at Xander, who was slurping on Joey with his long middle finger pumping her core. His mouth sucked and licked around her lips and went up and down her already wide open slit. His fingers pushed her swollen lips further apart and he positioned himself between Joey's legs. Pacey withdrew from Joey and got a condom from the bedside cabinet. ‘Here man!’

Xander opened the wrapper and looked at Joey while he put the Durex over his hard willy. 

‘Joey, may I have you?‘ He asked her. 

'Ohh yes, Xander, please!‘ she begged. 

He pushed his length inside her meaty folds and took her slowly. His movements increased slightly and Pacey fucked her mouth hard, watching Xander pushing in and out of her. 

‚Pacey, Xander...OMG...I am so close....guys...Oh my god....’

‚Joey, yes...let me feel you explode you goddess of a woman!’ Xander grunted. 

Pacey, massaged her tits and was cock deep in her mouth when she shivered. He hold his cock that flopped out of her mouth and rubbed his hard cherry at her open lips. Xander was panting and took her with a final thrust until he came in her. Their grunting and moaning brought Pacey over his own edge. Joey held onto his sack and looked in her husbands eyes. ‘I fucking love you Pace, come for me baby.’

He screamed her name and released over her tits ‚Jo oh Jo. I love you!' They fell asleep together. 

Pacey woke up to Joey’s moaning being on top of Xander. 

She rode him in reverse cowgirl style and rolled over his length. 

'Oh fuck Jo. You sweet little slut. You can't get enough, can you?‘ He chuckled and was suddenly wide awake. His cock was rock solid. Pacey slid himself between Xander's legs and licked Joey's insides while Xander's cock pushed in and out of her. He could smell her juice and started to lick up and down her slit. Xander’s cock pushed faster and he loudly moaned. Pacey‘s tongue went farther down to Xander's sack. He nibbled on his hard marbles and sucked on them. 

'Pacey, OMG! Joey couldn't take her eyes off her husband and she stroked Pacey's hair. Pacey turned his attention back to her pussy and licked up her new juices, his tongue rubbing against her slit and Xander's hard length. 

Xander lifted Joey up to turn her around. He inserted his cock into her again and Pacey dribbled oil on Joey's asscrack and his cock, which stood stiff upright and was ready for action. 

With slow thrusts Pacey entered Joey and he widened her asshole. She moaned and hissed. 

‘Fuck, fuck fuck’. 

Pacey loved the sound of her. 

His length now disappeared completely inside her and he held onto her hips, watching Xander quicken his pace and hearing him groan. He didn't have a condom on and his semen was leaking out of her.

Pacey felt Joey's trembling and the contraction of her muscles. He fucked her faster to match their pace. Her cries confirmed her orgasm and he came in her ass at the same time. 

He withdrew from her and she was lying in the middle between them. Xander kissed Joey's neck and her shoulders while Pacey looked at her and pressed his lips on her mouth. His kiss was gentle. 

‘Thank you, Pace!’

‘For what exactly, my beautiful?‘

‘For letting me live out my fantasy...again!’

‚You are very welcome, my darling. I’d do anything for you!‘ 

‘Xander, thank you for being gentle and doing this for me, us!’ She turned her head and kissed him gently. 

‚I was fantasising about having you like this. I am glad your husband is a good sport.‘ You guys are great and congrats to your baby by the way.‘

They cuddled and kissed until they slipped off into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left some clues on who I picture being Xander. 
> 
> ‘What women do you like?’
> 
> The response to that was said by such adorable man in an interview. 
> 
> The other clue is pretty obvious. 
> 
> Enjoy some more smutty fun.

The time had come! Guardian Angel was released and preparations for Xander's book signing afternoon were in full swing at the Ice House. 

Joey put some more copies on the table and placed a full box on the chair next to where Xander would be sitting in about 45 minutes. Pacey polished the coffee maker and checked sugar and milk levels. Cakes, fresh salads and sandwiches were prepared and ready to go, sitting in the cooled counter. 

He walked over to Joey. 

‚Everything okay here?‘

Joey arched her back and put Xander's name tag on the table. 'Yeah, I think I'm done here.' 

Pacey massaged Joey's shoulders. 

'Ahhh, just what I needed, thanks Pace!'

'Hey Colin!" he called out to the bartender. 'We're going to the office for a while. My wife needs a quick breather!'

'All right, boss. I've got everything under control.' The young man winked at Joey sympathetically. 

Pacey pulled Joey into his office. 

'Sit down Jo.' Joey sat down on the comfortable couch and he took off her low heel slippers, put one of her feet in his lap and started kneading. 

'Ahh Pace, that feels so good!' He kneaded underneath the big toe over the under arch to her heel and repeated it on the other foot.

'Yes, right there!' He stopped at the spot in the middle of the bottom of her foot and pressed firmly with his fingers. 

'Ahhhh, yes.' Joey was totally relaxed and lolling her neck with her eyes closed. 

'Joey, turn around!' Pacey now turned back to her shoulders and massaged up to her neck, that earned him more pleasurable sounds from her.

Promise me you'll sit down and put your feet up more often during the book reading, or I'll personally take you home and make sure you're resting. 

'Pace, I'm pregnant, not sick!" protested Joey. 

He knelt in front of her and put his hand on her belly. 'I know, but I want you both to be okay. I can tell you are tense. Is it because of Xander?' 

'No, Xander was in the office last week for finalizing the print and it was okay, no awkwardness and all professional!’ 

‘Then what's going on?

'I don't know either. My breasts are aching and it's all squeezing and itchy, Pace!' 

'Ok, that sounds uncomfortable. Find me when it gets too much.' He gave her a kiss and they went back to the restaurant.

Xander greeted Pacey and Joey by hugging them and giving Joey a small kiss on her cheek. 

‘Wow honey, you look well and your baby happy!’ He blinked at her and smirked at Pacey who understandable nodded at him with a wide grin!’ 

‘Thanks, Xander!’ I feel exhausted but it’s not even halftime yet, going into week 17 tomorrow.’

‘Aww darling, let me ensure you, you look stunning. You glow!’ He rubbed her back. Please sit with me and rest. 

‘Wise words, man. Listen to him, Jo!’ Pacey said, kissed her and caressed her cheek. 

‘Xander, watch her and make sure she sits down!’ 

‘I surely, will.’ 

Pacey nodded, satisfied with Xanders answer and rushed back to the bar. 

'Hey, Xander!' 

'Hi, darling, what's your name?' 

'Becca!" the 13-year-old said. 

'Hi Becca, nice to meet you. Have you read the book yet?' 

'Yeah, it was amazing. I hope part two comes out soon.' 

'Oh thanks, yes I'm still writing on that! I'm glad you enjoyed Guardian Angel!' 

The shy girl held out her copy of the book to him and he wrote:

For Becca, 

All gods guardian angels come to us disguised. 

Thanks for your support! 

Love, Xander x

'Thank you Mr Amerson.' She beamed at him. 

'My pleasure, sweetie! Have fun' 

'Hi Xander, here's my ticket.' 

'Thank you!' He looked up and laughed at the blonde.

'Jen, right?‘

'Yes Jen, not Jenny blergh!' 

He laughed. 

'What do you want me to write in, Jen not Jenny?‘ Xander blinked at her. ‚Do you have a preference?'

'I wonder what women you like? And your phone number please!' She giggled. 

Dear Jen, 

Xander wrote ,All women are angles!‘ 

Wherever you go, whatever you do, let your Guardian Angel watch over you!

Call me 5-5-5 3-5-6-7-1-1

Xander x

'I have his number!'

'Whose number, Lindley? Pacey refilled the fridge with drinks. 

'Xander's, duh. He's so hot!' 

'Uh-huh.' Pacey smirked. 

'He's like a firework. Or like a bomb on a bus that you can't defuse. And I like dangerous!' she said, fanning herself. 

'So I heard.‘ Pacey smirked.  
Xander is alright, he's definitely not a bomb on a bus but rather harmless. Go for it, Lindley!' He kissed the top of her head.

‚Oh, hi Jen! Pace, can I have a white coffee no sugar and a water, please?‘ Joey squeezed Jen’s hand. 

‚Hi Joey, uff you look tired. Can I help? I’ll bring Xander the drinks. Jack and Doug are here  
too, helping Bodie in the kitchen. 

'Jo, I'll talk to Doug for a minute than I’ll take you home.'

'Okay, I'll just let Xander know.' Joey said. 

Pacey and Joey were about to leave the restaurant. ‚My feet and my back. Pace, I...'

'Come here baby!' 

They waved their good-bye‘s and Pacey picked Joey up to carry her to the car.

Once at the house Pacey carried Joey upstairs and ran bath water into the tub.

'Pace, I need help. I can't get my tights off and my bra hurts.'

'Comming, I'm here!' Pacey jumped on the bed and helped Joey undress. 

'Ahh freedom! Finally!‘ she exclaimed. 

'Pacey, I've decided, let's go back to the island. I can't walk around in clothes for the next 3 months. It interferes with everything. Look at my breasts. They are as hard as watermelons and where will it end with these nipples? They're as big as saucers. It's driving me crazy!' Joey got out of her panties. 

'Joey, your body is giving our baby the care and security it needs. You are a wonderland with endless things to discover.  
I love every newfound inch of you.' Pacey closed the distance between himself and his wife.

'Jo, I love you, through thick and thin, literally!' 

He hugged her and pulled her into the bathroom. Pacey washed her carefully and dried her off. 

He took the bio-oil from the bathroom cabinet and began rubbing Joey's belly with it. 

'OMG, Pacey...I felt the baby move, just now. It's like tiny butterflies in my stomach, here feel!' She laughed and placed his hand on her belly. 

'There it was again! Did you feel that?' She shrieked in excitement. 

'Oh wow, yeah like little bubbly water bubbles!' he said in amazement and grinned. 

'Yeah, right!' She kissed him and he rubbed more oil on her belly and up to her breastbone. 

His hand circled along her breast. 

'Does that hurt, sweetheart?‘

'It does a little around my nipples and it itches.' She squeezed her left nipple and a little puddle of white thin liquid formed over her nip. 

'Oh Jo, your milk is coming in, I read about that.‘ Pacey stated. ‚No wonder your boobs feel tense!‘

Pacey gently rubbed along her nipple and detached his hand with his mouth. He licked off the thin white liquid that tasted sweet.

He suckled a little on her. 

‚How does that feel for you? Is this okay?‘

'Mmmm, yes Pace, it’s lovely!‘ She said. 

She opened her legs and Pacey started to stroke her soft bush. 

‚Jo, you are mouth watering!‘ Pacey said hoarsely. He took off his pants, socks and shirt and sucked on her big hard nipples again. 

His hand caressed her belly and he kissed her tenderly.

'I love you so much and I'm sorry you're suffering during this time.' He stroked her pussy very lightly and rubbed her lips between his fingers. 'I want to make you feel better my darling and spoil you!' 

'Ahh Pacce, mmmm....' Joey moaned.

‚If it takes the pressure of your breast I am happy to help you out by emptying them whenever you want? 

He played with her newly plump and full breasts, squeezed and licked and sucked.

His cock hardened from sucking her tits and Joey's breathing quickened.

‚Pacey, I want to feel you. Rub your cock against me!' She breathed. 

Pacey put his right leg on the bed and knelt with his left leg at eye level with Joey. He directed his hard member to her lips and she sucked him, moaning loudly. He pressed her tits against each other and more milk squirted from her nipples.

'Oh Joey, I love this!'

He rubbed his cock into her cleavage and squeezed her tits, making her milk squirt down his length. He started to rub slowly up and down on her. She licked his protruding glans whenever he pushed his willy close enough to her mouth and could taste herself. 

'Mmmm, Pace!

'Fuck, Jo. That's so hot, fuck.'

He bent down and licked her wet cunt as his member disappeared into her tits and emerged again. 

His cock was fully jizzed with her milk. 

'Pacey, fuck me!' 

Joey's thighs quivered. She was about to cum, but she wanted to ride his cock. 

She sat up and rubbed her pussy. Milk dripped between her legs and she rubbed her bud while Pacey sat against the bed frame and bent his thighs so she could rock herself against him better. 

Joey slowly sat down on top of him and was careful not to trap the bigger bulge of her belly. She felt his lubricated cock piercing through her. 

‚A-H-H-H...yes, Pacey, A-H-H-H...give him to me!‘ 

Joey held his shaft and slid up and down. She let him slip out and rubbed his glans against her slit and between her lips, then bobbed up and down again, letting him taking her deep. She repeated it for a while, went up and down and let him slip out rubbing his cherry at her slit. She moaned loudly.

Her tits bounced and he held on to her and sucked, licked off her milk and gulped her fluids down. 

His cock thrusting hard in her.

‘Jo, Jo, my Jo.’ He grunted and came with such force that she felt her walls tighten at the rush of his semen going through her. He still held her tits tightly squeezed and her milk tripped in a big gush over her belly and on his chest when her orgasm went through her. 

They were both sticky from her milk so they rinsed off in the shower. 

‘I think I'm going to need pads for my bras or special nursing bra's because I'm overflowing again!’ she said, holding out her breasts for Pacey to suck.

He sucked both of them for a few minutes and suddenly heard her snoring, she went fast asleep. ‘Sleep well my wonder woman.’ He stroked her hair, tugged her in the blankets and kissed her lightly on her forehead and neck before he fell asleep himself spooning her stroking her belly. 

Joey arrived at the Ice House to get Pacey early for their 2nd ultrasound scan. She was in her 20th week of pregnancy and her belly proudly stood out. Joey was fully showing now and wore soft white leggings, a yellow maternity smock dress and white flat sneakers. Her hair was braided halfway and made her look in her late teens rather than being in her mid 20’s. 

‘Hi Joey! He’s in the back,’ Colin greeted. 

‘Thanks Colin.’ 

Hey Jo, I'll be right with you!' Pacey sat intently in front of his inventory books, entering the details into his laptop. 

She sat down on the sofa and watched him with interest as his long fingers pressed the letter keys on the keyboard and he licked his finger with his tongue to turn to the next page. 

He wore khaki shorts and a black V-neck T-shirt that showed his chest hair.

Gosh, she was horny and could think of nothing else. 

Unfortunately, there was no time for intimacy.

'Is everything all right, Jo? Pacey looked at her with raised brows. 

'Um, yeah sure, why?' she asked. 

'You suddenly flushed. Are you all right?' He walked over to her and felt her forehead. 'Do you have a fever?' 'Hmm, you're warm, but I don't think it's a fever!' 

'I'm fine, Pace, just the normal hot flashes and I find you very beguiling!' 

She pulled on his T-shirt and kissed him. Her tongue danced in his mouth. 

Pacey sat next to her and Joey climbed down on his lap.

‘Oh Jo, I love it when you're in that mood'. 

He pulled her long braided Dutch pigtails up slightly to kiss her neck. His hands rubbed over her belly and rested on her breasts. 

'These braids are so cute on you and great to hold on to when I doggy fuck you later!'

'Mmmm, is that a promise?" she breathed in his ear. 

'Ohh yes, I'm going to fuck you nice and hard, my angel, and suck your titties.'

Mmmm, Pace, I swear I'm this close to cumming if you just talk dirty. I'm so horny!' 

'Later baby, I promise!' 

'But first we should get you to the ultrasound and meet our baby.' He said excitedly. 

'Yes, let's meet our little girl!' she laughed and stood up. 

'A girl? He sounded surprised. 

'I feel it's a girl! Female intuition, I suppose?' Joey shrugged her shoulders.

'We'll find out, or rather you will. I want to wait. Boy or girl. I'm happy with either. We can make the nursery into a pirate room if it’s a boy and if it's a girl, we can add mermaids to the underwater world.'

'Wow, Pace. You surely put a lot of practical thought into this one. I am impressed.‘ She wrapped her her arms around him and raised her left eyebrow. 

He kissed her. ‚Being prepared is masculine, right?' Pacey smacked his lips and gazed at her smirking slightly. 

'Ohh, in any case. You're positively bursting with masculinity.' She kissed him back, her hands intertwined with his. 

'R-R-R'. He lightly bit her earlobe and when she turned to go towards the door he tenderly smacked her bottom. ‚Joey, can we keep your big round Mama ass?‘

'Paceyyy, stop!!!' 

‚What, I am a guy and your bigger backside is gorgeous!‘ 

They laughed and left the restaurant holding hands.

They drove to the maternity unit of the hospital and sat in the waiting room for being called in. 

Joey washed her hands and took a cup of water from the dispenser. 

The nurse came out and called their names. 

Joey lay down on the padded bench, pushed her dress up a bit and her leggings down to her hips. 

'It will feel a little cold now!" the sonographer said as she spread the thick gel on Joey's belly. 

The Sonographer moved that scanner over different areas of Joey’s belly and took prints by stopping the picture. Once she looked in detail at the baby's bones, heart, brain, spinal cord, face, kidneys and abdomen and had all she needed she explained where the heart was. 

Again Joey and Pacey got overwhelmed by the sound of the heartbeat and Joey shrieked ‘I can see the head, OMG.’ She squeezed Pacey’s hand and the sonographer explained some facial features. ‘Is that a foot?’ Pacey asked.

‘It is indeed. Your baby is really active. We got the appointment at good timing.’ The sonographer printed off a pretty clear scan of the babies legs, head and abdomen with an arm raised up. 

‘I can also tell you the sex. Do you want to know?’

Pacey got up and said ‘Only my wife does.’ He smiled at her and kissed Joey’s forehead. ‘I see you outside, darling! Bye.’ He waved to the sonographer and her assistant. 

Joey cleaned her belly with tissues that lay out for her and got dressed while the sonographer gave her the news on the sex of the baby. 

A few minutes later Joey met with Pacey who gave her a puzzled look since he could not read her facial impression. He quizzed her all the way from the hospital to the car and still was amazed that she wouldn’t give in. 

‘Well done Jo.’ You mastered the Pokerface. 

She laughed pleased with herself. 

Once home, Joey reheated lasagna from the day before and made a fresh salad. 

They sat at the table and ate their dinner wordlessly for a moment. 

'Pace, I want to go swimming.'

'What, now?" he asked. She emptied her plate and took off her sneakers. 

'Yes, the water is lovely. I think in four weeks I won't like the thought of rolling across the sand so much!’ She said giggling. 

She went into the bedroom and undressed. Her nipples pressed against the material of the bikini and her full breasts filled the top to the brim. She wore a matching bikini panty, which was tied at the sides for comfort.

‘Get your trunks Pace, I got towels’, Joey shouted at him. She placed the towels onto the seating bench on the porch and walked across the promenade to the sand. 

There were not many people out and about. Families already went home with their children to have dinner. Only a few joggers and dog walkers strolled along the beach. Joey tapped her toes in the inviting coolness of the foamy little waves and stretched out her arms. Feeling free, she breathed in the pure, salty sea air and sighed. 

'The water is amazing, Pace!" she exclaimed toward him. 

Pacey ran to her and began splashing her wet with the water. 

'How do you like this, Jo!’ he laughed as Joey winked at him, water dripping of her face. 

'Revenge!" she exclaimed, closing the distance to her husband. With quick fingers, she slipped her hand inside his swim trunks and rubbed his cock while dropping wet sand with her other hand. 

Surprised by this action, but no less amused, Pacey pulled her into the water. 

'You'll regret this, my naughty little vixen!’

The water now almost reached their chests and Pacey slid his cock out of his swim trunks, with the water cleaning his trunks.

Joey wrapped her legs around his hips and sighed in pleasure as she felt his length against her. 

His hands rubbed against her nipples, which immediately stretched hard and fat against him in the water. 

He kissed her neck and licked up to her chin, over to her ear and breathed  
‘I'm going to fuck you senseless, Joey. My cock will punish you and impale you!' 

'Mmmm...oh yes, punish me Pace. I'm a bad girl and my cunt needs a spanking'.

They kissed and his hand rubbed at her slit through her bikini bottoms. Her hands rubbed at his length and they both moaned in their mouths during kisses.

‘Jo, please stop or I come here in your hand!’ His voice was shallow. 

She hissed at his plead and rubbed his cock harder. 

‘Jo, I mean it. I will...A-H-H-H’. 

'Pacey, I don't care, let me enjoy you. I want you to lose control and cum in my hands. It's so erotic. Please, I'm begging you. Come for me, baby.'

He grunted at her words and looked deep into her eyes. 

'Jo, I'm about to!' He held on to her braids and kept pulling gently. 

His grunts grew louder and Joey worked his cock with both hands. 

She kissed his neck and he closed his eyes and licked his lips. 

'Jo oh my beautiful girl, OMG, yes, harder, ohh I'm cumming, Ohh!'

She felt his eruption and the twitching in his loins. 

With a final moan he kissed her and said 

‚Jo, I love you!‘

'I love you, Pacey!'

They swam back to the beach and Joey felt wonderfully relaxed. 

Pacey led her to the outdoor shower and took the towels from the bench. He let the water warm up and took off his trunks.

Joey pulled her bikini over her head and wrung out the water before setting it aside. 

She unknotted her swim panties and also put this garment aside after wringing it out. 

Pacey now stood fully in the shower washing his hair. Joey washed her legs and hips and soaped her arms, shoulders and breasts. She drizzled a large portion on her belly. She joined Pacey in the shower. She washed his back and her face. 

‚Turn around, Jo. I'll wash your back.‘ He loosened her braids and took a coarse comb to get the frizz out. He used the Moroccan oil based Shampoo and richly lathered her hair with it.

He massaged her shoulders and back and soaped down her bottom and thighs. He rinsed her hair and pulled her to the bench.

She sat down and he knelt in front of her to wash her feet. His hands massaged between her toes and from sole to heel.

‘Gosh, you are so good at this. Your foot massages are the ultimate turn-on,' Joey moaned.

'I love your feet, Jo.' He sucked on her toes and nibbled on the sole of her foot.

'A-H-H, Pace, mmmm! 

He put her legs on his shoulder and pushed her further toward him. He started kissing down her inner thighs. Her breathing quickened and she felt the arousing sensation building in her cunt. 

Her hand got caught in his hair and she pulled lightly while he licked down until his tongue reached her swollen centre. 

‚God Jo, I love these new curves on you. Your ass is sexy jiggly....You taste sweeter than usual too, mmmm!' 

He slurped and sucked, pulled her lips apart to take her all the way. 

Joey cried out as Pacey slid his middle finger into her pussy and began fucking her hard and fast while his tongue continued to suck and smack her like she was a popsicle.

Pacey fingered deeper and felt the familiar tightening of her damp walls. He withdrew his finger and the gush of water escaped her. 

'A-H-H-H Pace, yes, O-H-H-H, fuck!’ Joey's hips matched his movements and she pounded Pacey's fingers and gasped, wanting more. 

He swallowed greedily. 

'Fuck Jo, yes, give it to me!' 

He fingered into her again and further, finding her nodule and rubbed her fast and hard. With another loud splash she made him wet again with her sweet nectar he couldn't get enough of! 

'Fuck Jo, I must have you!' 

'Ohh yes, Pace, take me. I want you!' Her voice was barely audible, she was breathless. 

Pacey spun her around and let her position herself onto the bench for comfort. 

As soon as she bent over into her desired position, his hard cock impaled her. 

He pressed his left hand into her buttocks and pulled her hair into a ponytail to hold onto it. 

'Jo, you look beautiful. Oh God, I love your slippery cunt.

Pacey's thrusts became faster and harder. He bent down further to kiss Joey's back.

'Pace, yes, fuck me, oh yes.’ Joey was close. She felt every inch of him. His hands held onto her and occasional he caressed her belly and kissed her back and bottom gently to than forcefully ram into her. 

‘Pace, A-H-H-H...’ her whole body shivered and her ass jiggled as she came. Pacey grunted and released his hot seed with his final thrusts holding her tight. 

Completely out of breath, they got up, took their towels and went into the house. 

Joey brushed her wet, long, brown hair into two parts and braided two long braids. 

Wearing a light purple nightgown, she joined Pacey in bed, who had sprawled out comfortably. 

Pacey held out his arm for Joey to snuggle up to.

'I like your new style, Jo!' Pacey held up one of her braided pigtails. 

'It's either haircut or braids,' Joey said. 'And I know I would regret a haircut, but right now I don't have the patience to do my hair any other way.'

'I think it's very Lara Croft sexy!" said Pacey. 

'Uh-huh, man porn fantasy. I get it!" laughed Joey. 

'Are you kidding, porn can't hold a candle to you, my adored sex kitten.'

'Meow!" purred Joey, grinning proudly. 

Pacey kissed her head and smiled contentedly. 

'I don't think our little munchkin liked the carousel ride so much. It kicks and punches like a champion!' 

Joey smiled and Pacey put his hand on her belly and stroked tenderly 'Sorry my darling. I'll try less on mommy from now on, I promise!' 

'Uhh Pacey, but I love our doggy perversions.' Joey pouted. 

'We should still think about positions that make it easier, Joey. I think that's best for you and the baby. And I'm happy with anything as long as I can be close to you and show you how much I love you and look forward to our sweet pea!'

'Pacey Witter, you are wonderful and simply the best!' Joey sighed and kissed Pacey tenderly. 'I love you!' 

'And I love you both!' 

He kissed Joey back and pulled up her nightgown to kiss her stomach. 

Joey stroked his head and beamed at him. She was happy. 

'Good night, Pace.'

'Good night, Jo.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet loving between our favourite couple.
> 
> Joey is 10 weeks before her due date and will have a surprise baby shower soon but this ‘shorter’ chapter is all about Pacey being the grand husband as he is. ❤️

Joey came home from the longest day, at least that's how it felt to her. She couldn't wait to take off her shoes and get out of her clothes. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and close her eyes or maybe float naked in the ocean and cool off. The baby was doing somersaults on repeat and her rib cage and back hurt in all sorts of places. She kept telling herself that she only has 10 weeks to go. She wants to push through as long as she can stand it, but she had to admit that getting up in the morning was a task and it took her forever to get ready. 

Her belly has doubled in size and she can't remember the last time she saw her feet properly, let alone her genitalia. 

She unlocked the door and saw tea lights everywhere and it smelled deliciously of coconut. 

'Pacey?" she called out, "Are you here?

She put her bag down and slipped off her shoes. Barefoot, she walked up the stairs and smiled as she saw various flower blossoms laid across the stairs up to the bedroom.

The bedroom curtains were drawn and large candles created a dim atmosphere.

The bed was freshly made and a large, clean towel was folded out laying on Joey's side of the bed. 

A bowl of oily liquid stood on the small table next to the bed and more soft towels lay rolled up at the end of the bed.

Suddenly Pacey appeared in the bedroom and dribbled something into the bowl. 

He was wearing gray sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. He was also barefoot. 

'Hello my darling, how was your day?" Pacey put his arms around her and kissed her lightly. 

'Pace, what's going on? What's all this?' 

Joey sat down on the bed and Pacey started undressing her. 

'Well, I took this afternoon off and went to the library.'

'You, been the library? 

Joey was speechless. 'Why?’

Pacey chuckled. ‚Yes I know, strange, right? I was looking at some very interesting literature on pregnancy massages and then I got stuck on Tantra. Very interesting, I tell you.'

'Oh!' Joey's eyes widened. 

'Ever heard of {Yoni} massage, Joey?' 

Joey swallowed. 'Yes!’

'Very good.' Pacey's eyes sparkled with desire and he gestured for Joey to lift her arms. 

He pulled her loose tshirt dress over her head and unclasped her bra. 

'Stand up please!,' he said and pulled her panties down her legs.

'Make yourself comfortable on the big towel, baby.'

He led her to her side of the bed and put some pillows under her back and head to make her as comfortable as possible. 

'I can see you waking up at night Joey and know you are in pain and not able to relax properly. So I went to the library to find out on how I can help to ease the discomfort.’ 

‘Aww Pace, you are always looking out for me and being so considerate. Thank you, sweetheart!’ She lifted her arm to touch his face. 

‘You are my woman, remember. I love you and I promised I show you every day how much I do!’ He kissed her knuckles. 

‘Besides, I'm doing this for you as much as I'm doing this for me. I mean, you're lying here naked in front of me, trusting me unconditionally.’ 

He kissed her and whispered ‘This is super hot!’ 

Joey stroke his hair and smiled at him. 

‘Mmmm...yes....I feel already better!‘

He took some of the coconut oil and drizzled it over her breasts and down her breastbone to her round baby bump. He rubbed his palms together to warm his hands. Slowly he began to massage around and between her breasts. He was very careful and only rubbed very lightly over her nipples.

'Ohh Pace, mmmm. That feels so good.'

'Tell me if it's too much, Joey! 

He kissed her once more and continued to massage down her breastbone, rubbing the oil over her belly, placing tiny kisses on her baby bump. 

Joey closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. His hands felt warm and the circular motions of his hands and fingers around her baby bump and her breasts immediately relaxed her. 

Pacey slowly worked his way back up to her ribs, between her breasts, lower abdomen and her rib cage without applying too much pressure. 

'You look wonderful, Joey.' He concentrated on massaging her hard nipples, circling and gently caressing her areolas with his fingers. He lightly pinched her nipples, earning a soft moan from her. Tiny drops of breastmilk formed around her areolas and Pacey used a towel to wipe it off. 

Joey gasped slightly and her chest moved up and down faster. Pacey massaged down to her baby bump and circled lightly along her thighs to the soft skin of her inner thighs. 

'Put up your feet a little, Joey.'

Pacey opened her legs, drizzled more oil on her skin and continued to stroke her thighs and kneaded the outer curve of her bottom.

More oil ran between her legs and Joey moaned at the sensation of the drops lingering at her lips and reaching her clit. Pacey began to stroke the area around her clit without touching her bud. 

'How's that, my angel? 

Heavenly!" Joey swallowed hard and a deep moan escaped her. With his index and middle finger he slowly stroked Joey's erect clitoral hood. 

His penis throbbed in his loose sweatpants and it took all his self-control not to rub his cock into Joey's oily folds. 

She looked so beautiful in her round glory. Her breasts were big and heavy and he loved how the weight made her tits tip to the side. Her nipples were hard and filled his mouth nicely when he nibbled on them. Her areola, which was normally rosy, glowed now an inviting dark brown and covered a large area of her breasts. He knew Joey wasn't used to her bigger size and she found herself less beautiful. But for him, she is perfection. Her beautiful pussy laid bare and open like a delicate, silky flower and he loved the sight of her being stretched out and open like this, glowing from the oil and smiling at his touch. 

'Ahh Pace, that's so good!’

Joey's gasps grew louder and Pacey increased his thrusting touches. His hands continued to explore her vulva with circular motions. He massaged away from her clit with larger circles and approached her clit again with smaller circles. His circular motions around her clitoral hood became tinier and he continued with gentle circular motions in that area. His fingers found her labia and he ran his fingers around her lips. Then he placed his left and right index finger on either side of her clitoral hood and gently pushed and pulled, making her clit grow larger until her tip was fully exposed. With slow speed he massaged her clitoris accelerating the touch, letting his massage become more intense.

'Oh my God Pace, ohhh...fuck!‘

Joey arched her hips towards Pacey ‘more Pacey, yes, oh god, yes’. Pacey applied a little more pressure and she let out little cries. 

Pacey dribbled more oil over her clit and labia, massaged, squeezed and pulled on her hood with one hand and was stroking her lips with the other hand in circular motions along her open, slippery slit.

'Ahh Pace, please, take me, ohh this is so fucking good.' 

‚Oh Baby, you look amazing’. Pacey kissed her and she opened her eyes, when he captured her tongue with his. Her breathing was fast and he nibbled at her bottom lip while his oily fingers penetrated her vagina before he finally entered with his middle finger, massaging the top wall by thrusting in and out, hitting her G-spot.

‘Is this what you want, baby? His voice was low and husky. 

Joey nodded and a big frown formed on her forehead from focusing on her close climax. Pacey licked his lips watching her come undone, laying out like this with her swollen wet vagina in front of him.  
She was more than ready and he wouldn’t like anything more right now than to shag her until his cock was dry but it wasn’t about him, it was about her and giving her the massage of a life-time. 

He felt the quivering of her thighs and the wet waterfall flowed from her vulva, making him wet.

‘Ohh Jo, yes my angel, yes.’

He withdrew his middle finger and more water came out of her.

‘OMG Jo, you beautiful, fantastic wonder of a women.’

He let her catch her breath and Joey sat down on the edge of the bed. 

'Pacey, come here!’ Joey held out her arms to him. 

He moved closer to her until he was standing in front of her.

Joey pulled down his sweatpants and let out an excited sigh as his cock stood up full length in front of her.

She reached for the oil and dribbled a large amount over its length. 

'Jo, you don't have to...he cleared his throat...his voice full of desire.' 

She leaned back and pushed herself further toward him. 

'Pace, I want to feel you!' Her voice broke. He knelt in front of her. 

She pulled his T-shirt over his head and held him as tightly as she could with her belly bumping into him. ‚Argh, sorry!‘ 

'Don’t be my darling. You hold our baby well and save my angel and I never loved you more than I do now!’ 

‘I know you don’t feel it but you are the most beautiful, sexy and sensual and I am so hard for you!’ Pacey breathed into her ear, stroking her chin. She looked at him ‚You are everything I dream of, Pacey!‘ She bend her face closer to him and he kissed her passionately still holding her chin. She moved her hips further towards him.

His hands slid under her bottom and he lifted her lightly onto his lap and slowly penetrated her. 

She moaned and pushed herself closer to Pacey, taking him completely. 

With slow movements he thrust into her, enjoying every so sweet and high moan it made her do. He was in no hurry and just enjoyed loving her and holding her in in his arms. They listened to each other’s breathing and looked at each other during kisses and caressing words.


End file.
